¿Sólo amigos?
by AzCevFan
Summary: Esta es una historia alternativa, una especie de universo paralelo en el que Onur y Sehrazat tienen sus respectivas parejas y por ahora son solo amigos. Espero que le den una oportunidad!
1. Chapter 1

**Bienvenidos a esta nueva historia! Tengo que reconocer que la idea no fue mía, fue de Flor, berguzarfanargentina (todo el crédito para ella), que me ayudó a pensar en esta locura nueva! Espero que les guste! **

**Aclaración: en esta historia se da en una especie de universo paralelo porque Onur está de novio con Nil y Sehrazat también, con Ahmet, pero Kaan no existe y Nilüfer tampoco. Veamos como el destino interviene para juntarlos, porque por ahora, además de jefe y empleada, son solo amigos...**

**¿Sólo amigos?**

Onur levantó la vista luego de escuchar los golpes en la puerta. Vio entrar a Sehrazat y la miró con algo de asombro.

-Sehrazat… ¿qué haces todavía aquí?

-Termino mi trabajo, ¿te olvidas que hay que presentar este proyecto a los clientes mañana al mediodía?

-Pero dijiste que tenías que salir…

-Así es… pero ya avisé… no te preocupes… y… hablando de eso… ¿qué haces tú aquí aún? ¿No salías con Nil?

-Mmm… no… estaba con algo pendiente hoy… en el trabajo…

-No me digas que te dejó plantado…- le dijo ella en tono de broma y el rostro de él se ensombreció.

-No… por supuesto que no…

-Onur… era una broma…

-Lo sé… no te preocupes…

-¿Qué pasa?

-Nada…

-Puedes contarme…

-No pasa nada, realmente…

-¿Entonces por qué esa cara?

-No lo sé… últimamente me siento algo raro con Nil… quiero decir… me siento raro porque ella está rara…

-Bueno, las mujeres pasamos por algunas crisis… quizá tiene algún problema en el trabajo… habla con ella, es lo mejor…

-Lo haré cuando vuelva de mi viaje…

-Es cierto… viajarás a Ankara… ¿mañana?

-Esta noche me voy…- dijo él y sonrió- ¿por qué no te vas a tu cita ya?

-Sí, sí… me voy… - dijo ella y dejó las carpetas que llevaba en la mano sobre el escritorio de él y lo miró con ternura- pásalo lo mejor posible… yo me encargo de los clientes mañana…

-Ven aquí…- dijo él luego de levantarse y extendió los brazos.

Sehrazat se sumergió en los brazos de él y suspiró. El aroma de su perfume a menudo la hacía sentirse segura, protegida, era una tontería, porque con quien ella debía sentirse así era con Ahmet, su novio…

Onur acarició suavemente su espalda y luego la separó para mirarla a los ojos.

-Te echaré de menos…- le dijo ella y él sonrió.

-Mmmm… lo dudo… pero gracias por mentir…

-Lo sigo en serio…- dijo ella con una sonrisa y besó su mejilla- buen viaje…

-¿Te traigo algo de Ankara?

-Solo vuelve…- dijo ella y se separó y se dirigió a la puerta.

Onur se quedó mirándola un momento y ella giró antes de salir para dedicarle una sonrisa.

Fue a sentarse al escritorio y se dio cuenta de que seguía sonriendo. ¿por qué se sentía tan raro esos días?

* * *

Sehrazat llegó a su departamento y se apresuró a ducharse. Ahmet había quedado en ir a buscarla y sabía que tenía poco tiempo.

Se apresuró y cuando escuchó el timbre, había terminado recién de cambiarse...

-Cariño… - dijo él y besó sus labios con suavidad.

-Estoy lista… ¿adónde vamos?

-Bueno… de hecho… hubo cambio de planes… creí que iríamos al cine pero hoy es el cumpleaños de Fusum, mi cuñada y mi padre espera que esté allí…

-Pero…- dijo Sehrazat con desilusión.

-Tú vendrás conmigo…

-Ahmet… no es que no quiera… entiéndeme… pero es que ni tu hermano, ni tu padre querrán verme… creo que será mejor que vayas por tu cuenta…

-Sehrazat… tú eres mi pareja… ellos tendrán que entender que nos casaremos… que eres la persona que elegí… el otro día estuve hablando con mi madre… y me dijo que no tiene nada en tu contra…

-Entiendo… pero el que no me quiere ver es tu padre… ellos te quieren casado con esa pariente de Kayseri…

-Esa costumbre es una antigüedad…

-Tu padre no lo entiende así…

-Ya verás que sí, vamos, cariño… te prometo que no te dirán nada para hacerte sentir mal… son buena gente… solo un poco antiguos en sus costumbres…

Sehrazat bufó y se puso su abrigo antes de salir con su novio.

* * *

Onur abrió los ojos cuando al dirigirse hacia su asiento en el avión, vio caminando, delante suyo a una joven de cabello largo y oscuro, lacio. No pudo reprimir una sonrisa al imaginarse que podría haber hecho ese viaje junto a Sehrazat, no habían viajado mucho juntos, pero se habían divertido mucho cuando lo habían hecho…

La joven se sentó en el asiento del otro lado del pasillo de donde él estaba y le sonrió, como si estuviese consciente de su observación…

De pronto recordó un detalle del proyecto que había revisado y dejado a Sehrazat sobre su escritorio antes de irse y miró la hora con incomodidad.

Estaba seguro de que se olvidaría de llamarla al día siguiente, antes de la reunión así que tomó su móvil y no lo pensó otra vez…

-Onur…- dijo ella con voz suave.

-Sehrazat… lo siento… ¿estabas ocupada?

-No te preocupes… ¿ocurrió algo?

-Nada… mi avión se demoró unos minutos y me acordé de un detalle que no te aclaré sobre el proyecto…

-Dime…

-El cliente me pidió que modifiques el ventanal de la pared lateral…

-¿Modificarlo? ¿cómo?

-Lo quiere un poco más ancho… dice que es muy importante para él…

-No te preocupes, mañana temprano haré la modificación…- dijo y sonrió cuando él le agradeció.

-Bien… no te molesto más… - le dijo él ceremonioso.

-No me molestas…- dijo mirando a Ahmet que la observaba en silencio mientras manejaba.

-Nos vemos a la vuelta… por favor que todo salga bien…

-No te preocupes, yo me encargaré de que la reunión sea impecable… - dijo ella con una sonrisa.

-Gracias…

-Cuídate…- le dijo y cortaron.

-¿Se va de viaje?

-Así es… tiene un negocio y me llamó para hacer una modificación…

-Se que te dedicas full time… pero ese tipo es un obsesivo…

-Yo también… Ahmet… se trata de mi trabajo, ¿no crees?

-Lo siento…- dijo el hombre y se quedó callado el resto del viaje.

Onur se concentró en su negocio al llegar a Ankara y no bien llegó, le hizo una llamada a Nil…

-Amor… ¿ya llegaste? - le dijo la chica.

-Así es… me dio mucha pena no poder despedirme de ti… pero…

-No te preocupes… sé que volverás pronto… pasado mañana, ¿verdad?

-Si puedo volver antes lo haré… lo prometo…

-No te apures… quiero que todo salga bien y hacerlo a las apuradas nunca es bueno… además tenemos toda la vida para estar juntos…

-Es cierto… bueno, te amo… te llamaré mañana…

Onur cortó la comunicación y se sintió algo vacío. Esperaba que ella le dijera que lo echaba de menos como él a ella, sin embargo, Nil no solo no lo había hecho, sino que parecía incluso liberada cuando lo había atendido…

Se preguntó por qué ella no podía ser como Sehrazat, siempre dispuesta a escucharlo, a atenderlo y a estar cuando él la necesitaba.

Cerró los ojos y sacudió la cabeza. Sehrazat era su amiga, su empleada, si fuera su pareja, lo más probable era que su actitud fuera distinta…

Pensó en volver a llamarla, pero supo que ahora probablemente sí la interrumpiría…

* * *

Al otro día pactó la reunión temprano y terminó lo antes posible, no quería esperar para volver a Estambul.

Llamó a Sehrazat para preguntarle por la reunión…

-Todo salió perfecto…- dijo ella con una sonrisa.

-Me alegra… nunca dudé de ti…- dijo él y asintió, entornando sus ojos.

-Ahora puedes seguir en lo tuyo tranquilo… avísame cuando vuelvas…

-Estoy volviendo…

-¿Cómo?

-Así es… pero no digas nada… es una sorpresa para Nil…

-Mis labios están sellados…- dijo con una sonrisa.

Sehrazat cortó la comunicación y cerró los ojos. Onur volvía para sorprender a su novia. Seguramente su madre estaba satisfecha con la relación y no la rechazaba como a ella sus futuros suegros…

Sacudió la cabeza al darse cuenta de lo afortunada que era esa mujer… aunque casi no la conociera…

* * *

Unas horas después, casi a medianoche, Onur entró a su casa en puntas de pie y se dirigió a su habitación, sabiendo que seguramente encontrara a su novia durmiendo y así podría reencontrarse con ella y sorprenderla…

Su corazón dio un salto cuando la vio desnuda, apenas tapada con una sábana y abrazada a otro hombre…

-¿Nil?- dijo con lo que le quedaba de voz y deseó salir corriendo de allí… no quería mirar atrás y no quería volver a ver a Nil nunca más en su vida…

Sintió los pasos de ella detrás, llamándolo y sin darse vuelta le gritó…

-Te quiero fuera de mi casa para mañana a la mañana…

-Onur… -insistió Nil con la voz lastimosa, llena de culpa…

-No quiero volver a verte… nunca más…- le dijo implacable y sintió que los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas.

Salió de su casa y se sentó en el auto mientras dejaba que el llanto se adueñara de él por un momento, pero temió que ella saliera a buscarlo, o quizá que el hombre con quien estaba saliera y tuviera que verlo…

Arrancó el auto y se fue…

Sehrazat suspiró al sentir los dedos de Ahmet en su brazo, a veces se deprimía al sentir que nunca sería completamente feliz con él, odiaba el rechazo de su familia.

-Ahmet… tu te empeñas en ver todo color de rosa y no es así… no la pasé bien en el cumpleaños de tu cuñada… y esto no cambiará…

-Sehrazat…- dijo él y escucharon el sonido del móvil de ella.

-¿Onur? - dijo sabiendo que era él.

-Sehrazat - dijo y ella sintió un estremecimiento al escucharlo llorando.

-Onur… ¿qué pasó?

-Te necesito… por favor… ven…

-¿Dónde estás?

-Te esperaré en la puerta del bar donde nos hemos encontrado alguna vez para charlar…

-Bien… ¿estás bien?

-No… por favor ven… apúrate… - le dijo él y ella cortó la comunicación y miró a Ahmet que estaba atento a lo que ocurría.

-Lo siento… debo irme…

-¿A ver a tu jefe?

-Onur además es mi amigo…

-Pero esta es tu vida privada… es un desubicado… debería comprender…

-Es un amigo que necesita ayuda… y la verdad es que quedarme aquí a discutir sobre el rechazo de tu familia ya me cansó…

-Sehrazat…

-Lo siento, Ahmet… cuando pueda te llamaré…- le dijo y se levantó del sillón, buscó su abrigo y se fue, dejándolo allí sentado.

* * *

**Bueno, hasta aquí llegamos hoy. Espero que les haya gustado! Gracias por darle una oportunidad! Nos vemos en el próximo!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

Sehrazat alzó las cejas cuando lo vio a lo lejos, sentado en la mesa en la que se habían encontrado innumerable cantidad de veces, en otras circunstancias, por supuesto…

Sintió pena por él, no tenía idea de lo que pasaba, pero intuía que esa tristeza, tenía algo que ver con la relación que Onur tenía con su novia Nil…

Suspiró al pensar en Ahmet, tampoco era que ella tuviera la vida sencilla junto a él, pero se sentía más estable… aunque estuviese cansada de los maltratos de su futuro suegro y sus cuñados…

Él levantó la vista y la vio. No le sonrió como solía hacerlo, continuó serio, parecía tener los ojos rojos, ¿acaso había llorado?

Sehrazat se apresuró a llegar a él.

-Onur…- dijo y él la miró y apretó los labios, confiaba en ella mucho más de lo que hubiese pensado, pero no quería que lo viera llorar.

-Gracias por venir…

-¿Cómo podría no hacerlo? ¿qué pasó? - le preguntó preocupada.

Onur tomó sus manos por encima de la mesa y se perdió en sus ojos. Ella inclinó la cabeza, como si con eso pudiera convencerlo de que hablara, un momento después se dio cuenta de que quizás él no podía o no quería hacerlo y decidió respetarlo…

-Escucha…- le dijo- no hace falta que digas nada… aunque si yo supiera de qué se trata quizá podría aconsejarte o decirte algo para que te sientas mejor… pero te respeto, Onur… aquí estoy…

-Gracias… siento que eres la única persona en la que confío en este momento…

-También tienes a Kerem…- dijo ella y acarició su mano sin darse cuenta.

-No sé por qué, pero siento que no me entendería…

-Onur…- dijo y cuando vio que él perdía la vista en algún punto sobre la mesa, utilizó su mano libre para tomarlo de la barbilla y obligarlo a mirarla- por favor, dime como te ayudo…

-Estoy sintiendo una pena demasiado grande, Sehrazat…

-¿Por qué? ¿qué fue lo que te puso así?

-Volví… regresé a la ciudad porque creí que sorprendería a Nil… últimamente no hemos sintonizado demasiado… así que pensé que era una buena oportunidad de demostrarle que me importa…

-Eso es bueno…- dijo y se sintió una tonta, seguramente eso no había salido bien.

-Pero la sorpresa me la llevé yo…

-¿Por qué? - dijo y cuando él clavó sus ojos azules en los de ella, Sehrazat lo supo- ¿Nil?

Onur asintió y dejó que un par de lágrimas se le escaparan.

-Júrame que no se lo contarás a nadie… me siento muy avergonzado…

-Avergonzada debería estar ella… ¿cómo fue capaz de algo así?

-No importa… no se… siento que debo reconstruirme y mirar hacia delante…

-Me sorprende que lo digas tan pronto, pero te apoyo… siempre…- dijo ella tratando de sonreír, todavía le duraba la amargura de lo que él le había confiado, aún sin hablar…

-¿Quieres tomar algo?

-Quiero acompañarte… dime qué puedo hacer por ti…

-Lo estás haciendo…- dijo y esta vez fue él quien levantó su mano libre y acarició su cara, mientras se perdía en sus ojos.

-¿Por qué no nos vamos de aquí? Vamos a tu casa, así duermes un rato, me quedaré a acompañarte…

-No puedo ir a mi casa… ella estaba allí cuando volví y…

-Pero es tu casa…

-Ya lo sé, Sehrazat… estaba en la cama con otro tipo, ¿qué quieres que haga?

-Tienes razón, perdóname Onur…- dijo sintiéndose culpable por el comentario, ella sabía que Onur a menudo tenía mal genio y había aprendido a manejarlo, pero en ese momento lo veía desbordado y no convenía cometer equivocaciones…

Sehrazat se quedó mirándolo pensativa y levantó su móvil. Llamó a su casa y como Ahmet no contestó, supo que se había ido…

-Vamos a mi casa, ahí podrás descansar…- dijo y sonrió.

-¿Estás segura? No quiero incomodar a tu novio…

-No está, no te preocupes…- dijo y sonrió con suavidad.

* * *

Se mantuvieron en silencio mientras iban a la casa de ella, Onur había estado pocas veces allí y casi no se acordaba de nada…

Entraron y ella acomodó un par de cosas que habían quedado fuera de lugar.

-Te haré un café…

-¿Tienes algo fuerte?

-No deberías tomar…

-Por favor…

-Está bien…- dijo ella y le sirvió un whisky.

Onur se lo tomó de un sorbo y ella se mordió el labio cuando le devolvió el vaso.

-Solo uno más…- le advirtió y él asintió.

Ella se sentó a su lado luego, y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de él.

-Quisiera decirte algo para aliviarte… para que puedas estar mejor… yo estoy aquí, Onur…- le dijo en voz baja y él dejó el vaso en la mesa de al lado del sillón.

-Me haces bien, Sehrazat… gracias…- le dijo y la tomó entre sus brazos.

Se quedaron un buen rato en silencio y ella notó que él se había quedado dormido. Sonrió sin poder evitarlo, se sentía bien que él se hubiera relajado un rato.

Quiso moverse para que él estuviese más cómodo, pero él la retuvo entre sus brazos y ella decidió quedarse un rato más, sin volver a insistir, para no correr el riesgo de despertarlo…

Sehrazat suspiró y cerró los ojos. Estaba cansada…

Onur se despertó unas horas después y se quedó mirándola hasta que recordó qué hacía allí y suspiró.

Se sintió algo culpable de estar molestándola, pero supo que, si ella estaba allí sin quejarse, era porque realmente lo apreciaba y a su amistad… amistad… ella suspiró en sus brazos y él se preguntó como sería despertarse con ella todos los días, perderse en sus ojos y en su sonrisa, aspirar el aroma de su cabello… abrazarla y sentir su piel bajo sus dedos…

Levantó su mano libre y acarició su cara, dejó que sus dedos viajaran delineando sus rasgos y se encontró sonriendo…

Abrió más los ojos en la penumbra, él no podía darse el lujo de perder su amistad, su apoyo constante por un momento de confusión.

Volvió a cerrarlos y se dedicó a disfrutar de su cercanía, eso les haría bien a ambos, a ella por ayudarlo y a él para no sentirse tan desolado…

* * *

Fue Sehrazat la que se despertó luego, algo perdida y se sintió atrapada en sus brazos. Se movió un poco y él la soltó. Se sintió algo rara durante unos segundos y luego se puso de pie y buscó una manta, seguramente él tendría frío.

Lo arropó y él se acomodó en el sillón para seguir durmiendo…

Se fue a su habitación y durmió un rato más…

Se levantó temprano para prepararle un desayuno, sólo quería verlo sonreír un poco y supo que sería demasiado difícil…

Lo observó dormir y escuchó la puerta.

-Querida…- dijo Ahmet al verla levantada.

-Ahmet…- dijo Sehrazat con algo de incomodidad.

Ahmet sonrió y su sonrisa se desvaneció al ver a Onur durmiendo todo despatarrado en el sofá…

-¿Se quedó a dormir aquí? - le preguntó y ella asintió.

-Estaba muy mal…

-Sehrazat…- dijo fastidiado y sacudió la cabeza.

-Ahmet… - se quejó y lo vio salir por la puerta y pegar un portazo.

Onur se despertó y frotó sus ojos antes de caer en cuenta de la realidad. Sehrazat le extendió una taza enorme de café recién hecho y sonrió apenas…

-¿Pudiste descansar? - le preguntó y él asintió, perdido en sus ojos.

-¿Lo soñé o tu novio vino hace un momento?

-No lo soñaste… estuvo aquí…- dijo bajando la vista.

-Lo siento… no quiero complicarte…

-No lo haces… lo único que importa es que estés bien…- dijo ella y sonrió.

Onur se quedó mirándola y se preguntó si todo esto que comenzaba a sentir por ella era producto de su tristeza, de que ella era su única amiga o de que Sehrazat había comenzado a interesarle…

Sacudió la cabeza… la desilusión con Nil era demasiada aún, sobre todo porque alguna vez había fantaseado con la idea de formar una familia con ella… no debía mezclar las cosas con la única mujer que le merecía confianza…

* * *

**Bueno, hasta aquí llegamos. Espero que comprendan el sentido de esta historia, que como les conté en el primer capítulo, es alternativa a la original, una versión libre. Gracias por leerla! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3**

Unos días después...

Sehrazat entró a la oficina de Onur y lo vio sentado de espaldas en su sillón, mirando hacia la ventana…

-Buenos días…- dijo con una sonrisa y él giró con el sillón para mirarla.

-Sehrazat… ¿cómo estás?

-Muy bien… ¿Y tú?

-Bien…- dijo con una mirada algo triste.

-Pues… Onur… avísale a tu cara…- le dijo y sonrió, quería distenderlo, esos días lo había visto mejor, pero cada vez que lo dejaba un momento solo, él se deprimía…

-Lo siento… el fin de semana se me hizo eterno… ¿tú como lo pasaste?

-Pues… podría haber sido peor…- dijo ella suspirando- ayer Ahmet se empecinó en llevarme a almorzar a lo de sus padres…

-No la pasaste bien…- dijo haciendo una mueca- sabes que no puedo entender que le pasa a esa gente… ¿por qué no pueden verte con los ojos de una familia? Quiero decir… eres la nuera perfecta…

-No lo soy… porque no me eligieron…

-Entiendo…

-Es muy duro a veces… pero bueno, el amor todo lo puede…

-Por supuesto… - dijo él con melancolía.

-Onur… vamos… debes ponerte bien… tenemos que hablar del proyecto de Burgas…

-Hablando de eso… ¿qué tal si me acompañas al viaje? Detesto la idea de hacerlo solo y contigo me divierto…

-¿Acaso soy tu bufón? ¿Te ríes demasiado conmigo? - le dijo ella con una sonrisa, realmente no le importaba si era para hacerlo reír.

-Sabes a qué me refiero…- le dijo sintiéndose algo culpable.

-Déjame chequearlo, Ahmet quería ir a ver departamentos…

-¿Tienes planes que no me has contado? - le dijo alzando las cejas.

-Bueno… quizá mudarnos juntos a un lugar más grande…

-¿Necesitas ayuda? Podría recomendarte a mi agente de bienes raíces…

-No es necesario… no estoy desesperada por hacerlo…

-¿Por qué?

-Digamos que todo eso implica un gasto y todavía hay algunos momentos de duda con Ahmet…

-Sehrazat… pero tú lo amas…

-Sí… claro… pero me pesa mucho el tema de su familia… y lo peor del caso es que a él también comenzó a pesarle…

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Porque veo como se empecina en que me acepten… y ellos sólo le hablan de la mujer que quieren para él, la hija de esos parientes de Kayseri…

-Los tiempos cambian… sería bueno que la familia de Ahmet se adecuara un poco…

-Eso digo yo, pero no ocurre…- dijo y Onur vio que el ánimo de ella había cambiado.

-Bueno, espero tu confirmación así saco los pasajes…

-¿Pasajes? Creí que iríamos en auto… no queda tan lejos…

-Es cierto… no se…- dijo pensativo.

-Oh, vamos, Onur… podemos manejar los dos… son solo cuatro horas…

-Está bien… ¿entonces?

-Vamos… hablaré con Ahmet y dejaré para otro día lo de los departamentos…- dijo con resolución y le sonrió antes de irse. Onur se quedó mirándola y sonrió, realmente necesitaba estar con ella, aunque no hablaran de nada… esos últimos días ella había sido su apoyo incondicional y lo apreciaba…

* * *

El día terminó sin sobresaltos y Onur la llamó a la noche para corroborar que la tenía que pasar a buscar a la mañana siguiente, bien temprano…

-¿Es necesario que vayas?

-Es mi trabajo, Ahmet… además fue un favor que me pidió Onur… estaremos de vuelta hoy mismo… son solo un par de horas… además…- dijo y besó su mejilla con ternura- eso te dará la posibilidad de echarme de menos…

-Sí…- dijo Ahmet con fastidio.

Ahmet se quedó a dormir con ella esa noche y a pesar de que él tenía planes de ir más allá de dormir abrazados, fue todo lo que consiguió, porque ella estaba cansada y debía levantarse muy temprano al otro día…

Sehrazat lo miró dormir mientras salía del baño luego de ducharse y se preparó para irse.

No quiso despertarlo, solo besó su frente y lo dejó allí durmiendo.

Encontró a Onur esperándola apoyado en su auto. Lo observó de lejos, la ropa casual le quedaba bien, lo hacía lucir distendido y aunque ella adoraba sus trajes, de pronto se sintió inmersa en esa suerte de escapada y le sonrió cuando él levantó la mano…

-No me llamaste… ¿hace mucho que esperas?

-Recién llego…- dijo él y le abrió la puerta para que entrara, tomó su maleta de viaje y la acomodó en el baúl. Subió tras el volante y emprendieron el viaje.

Hablaron de cosas intrascendentes, se rieron un buen rato y el clima siempre fue ameno. Hicieron un par de paradas para tomar café e ir a los sanitarios y Onur se descubrió sonriendo como nunca creyó que volvería a hacerlo… porque cuando se reía con Sehrazat, siempre era por sus comentarios o chistes, pero esa sonrisa, era genuina… y lo hacía feliz…

-Toma…- le dijo ella y le extendió una moneda.

-¿Qué es esto?

-Una moneda por tus pensamientos… - le dijo sonriente y él asintió y aceptó también el café que ella le extendía, habían hecho una última parada antes de llegar.

-Solo pensaba en que me estoy sintiendo mejor…

-Me alegra oír eso…- dijo y palmeó con ternura su hombro.

Se sentó frente a él y disfrutaron del café casi en silencio. Luego ella le hizo un par de comentarios sobre el proyecto sobre el que discutirían con los clientes y él le prestó atención y le hizo un par de sugerencias…

* * *

Llegaron a Burgas luego del almuerzo, pero decidieron no comer nada porque el café que habían tomado les había quitado el apetito…

Se dirigieron a la empresa que los había contratado y se entrevistaron con los clientes. Sehrazat se asomó por la ventana cuando vio que el cielo se había puesto todo negro.

-Me dan miedo las tormentas…- le dijo a Onur por lo bajo cuando los clientes no la oían.

-Tranquila…- dijo él y le apretó la mano con ternura, fue solo una pequeña caricia pero ella lo miró con agradecimiento.

La reunión terminó y decidieron ponerse en camino para llegar lo antes posible. No habían hecho demasiado trayecto cuando la lluvia comenzó y con ella los truenos y relámpagos que los cegaban por momentos…

-Onur…

-Tranquila, Sehrazat…

-Escucha… ¿por qué no nos quedamos hasta que pase la tormenta?

-¿Adónde?

-Acabamos de pasar por un pequeño pueblo, quizá podríamos comer algo… esperar un rato…

-¿Te parece? Creí que querías llegar cuanto antes…- dijo y un fuerte trueno la hizo cerrar los ojos y Sehrazat lo tomó del brazo con terror.

-No… no importa… por favor…- dijo y él asintió, frenó un poco el auto y luego de hacerse a un costado, la miró a los ojos.

-No sabía que tenías miedo…

-No es algo que me enorgullezca… me da bastante vergüenza…

-No tienes por qué… hay mucha gente que siente lo mismo… - dijo y luego de que un relámpago volviera a iluminarlos, Sehrazat entrecerró los ojos esperando el trueno.

Onur sintió ternura por ella y la tomó entre sus brazos justo a tiempo. Ella se acurrucó en él y suspiró.

-No tengas miedo… iremos a un lugar al reparo…- le dijo y ella asintió y lo miró a los ojos.

Onur se preguntó, por un momento, si los labios de Sehrazat serían tan suaves sobre los suyos como le parecía y sacudió la cabeza…

* * *

Llegaron a una pequeña posada, la primera que encontraron y se mojaron bastante al bajar.

Una pareja de búlgaros que apenas si podían hablar turco los recibieron y les prepararon una merienda, casi cena…

Les dieron a entender que la tormenta seguiría y que tenían lugar para que se quedaran…

Sehrazat llamó a Ahmet y le avisó que se quedaría allí, él la comprendió porque sabía que las tormentas la atemorizaban y no era bueno que se apurara por volver…

Onur fue a buscar las cosas al auto mientras Sehrazat llenaba las formas para recibir las llaves…

Cuando él regresó, todo empapado, se encontró con ella, que tenía un gesto divertido en la cara…

-¿Te molestaría compartir la habitación?

-¿No hay más disponibles?

-No es eso… ellos creen que soy tu mujer… quise explicarles, pero no entendieron… me dio lástima y acepté, pero si quieres intentarlo…

-No hay problema… a no ser que te sientas incómoda…

-Ya he dormido contigo… - le dijo divertida- la noche en que te quedaste en mi departamento…

-Estaba borracho…- dijo él con pesar.

-Bueno… ahora no, eso es mejor, ¿no crees?

-Así es…- dijo él con decisión y subieron a la habitación.

Se acomodaron y Sehrazat se acercó a la ventana, observando como el viento y la lluvia azotaban las persianas de madera.

-¿Estás mejor?- le preguntó y cuando otro trueno rugió ella cerró los ojos y lo buscó, para sumergirse en sus brazos.

-Ahora conoces mi punto débil…- dijo mirándolo de cerca una vez que se separó de él.

-Espero no tener que usarlo en tu contra…- le dijo y sonrió.

Onur se quedó mirándola un instante y sintió que todo eso era tan natural y correcto que tuvo miedo de estar volviéndose loco… ella, ajena a todo, le sonrió y giró para acostarse en la cama…

* * *

**Bueno, parece que Onur está empezando a sentir otras cosas por su amiga Sehrazat... veremos cómo sigue esta historia. Espero que les guste, gracias por seguirla!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

Sehrazat suspiró y abrió los ojos lentamente y cuando intentaba acostumbrarse a la oscuridad, un relámpago la cegó y miró hacia el costado, Onur estaba lejos de ella, durmiendo plácidamente y no lo pensó demasiado.

Se acomodó en sus brazos y él la abrazó, inconscientemente y hundió su nariz a la altura de la nuca justo en el momento en que el trueno rugió y la hizo temblar…

Se movió suavemente hasta que logró que él la cubriera con su cuerpo y recién allí se relajó un poco. Se quedó dormida casi al instante, serena, a salvo…

Un par de horas más tarde, Onur abrió los ojos, escuchó que todavía llovía, y aunque que ya había comenzado a aclarar, no había indicios de la tormenta.

Le costó trabajo hacer conexión con la realidad y se sintió tan relajado que estuvo a punto de volver a cerrar los ojos y dormirse cuando se dio cuenta…

Una de sus manos estaba bajo su cabeza, la otra descansaba en la cintura de Sehrazat, por debajo de suéter de hilo y Onur no pudo evitar deslizar sus dedos, testeando la suavidad de su piel…

Cerró los ojos y la realidad lo golpeó. Sehrazat era su amiga, no tenía idea de cómo había llegado su mano hasta allí, ni porqué la abrazaba apretadamente, pero no estaba bien que siguiera adelante con eso. Aunque su cuerpo se lo reclamara, aunque ella de alguna manera lo invitara a seguir adelante con su pasividad.

Ella se movió apenas y lo rozó con su espalda baja. Onur cerró los ojos e inspiró hondo. Se separó suavemente de ella y Sehrazat se movió, acomodándose boca arriba.

Onur se inclinó sobre ella y la observó. Recordó su sonrisa, la melodía de su voz y sintió que su corazón se aceleraba.

Se quedó mirándola largo rato hasta que se levantó y se encerró en el baño. Una ducha lo haría sentir mejor.

Luego de ducharse se reprendió a sí mismo cuando se dio cuenta de que no había llevado consigo el desodorante. Se anudó la toalla a la cintura y salió en puntas de pie para no molestarla.

Sin embargo, ella abrió los ojos en ese momento y sonrió complacida cuando lo vio caminar, húmedo, hasta su bolso de mano.

-¿Onur? - dijo y él casi se muere del susto.

-Sehrazat…- respondió algo incómodo- perdona, no quise molestarte…

-Está bien… no te preocupes…- dijo ella y lo recorrió con la mirada, había curiosidad en sus ojos, y algo de sorpresa, porque no se había imaginado que lo vería en esas circunstancias.

-¿Dormiste bien?

-Increíble… ¿sigue lloviendo?

-Aún sí… pero sin tormenta…- dijo con una sonrisa y señaló la puerta del baño- me cambiaré y te dejaré el baño libre, por si quieres ducharte….

-Está bien…- dijo y lo miró hasta que él cerró la puerta.

Se tapó la cara con ambas manos y quiso reírse a carcajadas, esa situación era la más bizarra que había vivido nunca. Onur era su amigo y había dormido abrazada a él, había despertado junto a él y encima lo había observado mientras el agua chorreaba por su espalda al salir del baño…

Miró la hora en el reloj de la mesa de noche y vio que su móvil vibraba… Ahmet…

-Diga… Ahmet… sí… ¿cómo estás?

-Bien… preocupado, ¿cómo pasaste la noche?

-Nos quedamos en una posada… la tormenta duró varias horas….

-Estuvo feo… menos mal que se quedaron ahí…

-Sí…- dijo Sehrazat y se sintió algo culpable. La noche anterior, en su ataque de miedo, y esa mañana, cuando se quedó mirando a Onur no había pensado un solo instante en él y sabía que no podría confesarle todas esas cosas porque él no la comprendería…

-¿Cuándo volverán?

-Supongo que luego de desayunar…

-Bien, cariño, nos vemos…

-Nos vemos…- dijo y cortó.

Se desperezó y sonrió. Realmente había descansado, a pesar de que parecía que había sido una noche complicada con la tormenta…

* * *

-Listo…- dijo él cuando salió del baño y ella le sonrió.

-Gracias…- dijo ella mientras se levantaba y Onur paseó su mirada por ella mientras seguía desperezándose antes de entrar al baño.

Onur guardó y acomodó sus cosas y luego se puso los zapatos. Llamó a su madre, le avisó que aún no había llegado y cuando la vio salir del baño le ofreció salir a desayunar…

La pareja de dueños les había preparado un abundante desayuno y Onur sonrió cuando en un turco muy básico, el hombre le preguntó cómo había descansado su mujer…

Desayunaron y luego emprendieron el regreso. Sehrazat manejó durante un buen trayecto, empecinada en compartir la responsabilidad con Onur…

-De verdad te agradezco que nos hayamos quedado a dormir por la tormenta… dejaste cosas de lado por mí…

-Tú también lo hiciste para acompañarme… lo importante es que encontramos un buen lugar para pasar la noche…- dijo él.

-¿Estás mejor? - le preguntó ella y él la miró de costado.

-Supongo que si… ¿por qué lo preguntas?

-Porque te veo mejor, pero quería confirmarlo…

-Lo estoy… gracias por preocuparte…

No hablaron mucho más durante el viaje y en la ultima parada que hicieron, Onur insistió y terminó manejando él hasta llegar a Estambul.

Él la dejó en su casa y volvió a la suya. Acordaron que ella iría a la empresa a última hora para mostrarle el avance del proyecto, con las modificaciones que había introducido el cliente…

Sehrazat llegó a su casa y encontró una nota de Ahmet.

"_Cariño: Debí ayudar a mi padre en su empresa hoy. Espero que no te moleste, nos vemos esta noche. Ahmet."_

Ella desarmó su bolso y se recostó un momento, pensativa, tratando de ordenar sus ideas para luego comenzar a trabajar, podía haber vuelto a su cama pero tenía que terminar ese trabajo para Onur…

Onur… Sehrazat sacudió la cabeza cuando vino a su mente la imagen de él saliendo del baño, las gotas de agua deslizándose por su espalda… se mordió el labio con impotencia, ¿cómo era que Nil lo había engañado con otro? Sehrazat simplemente no podía creerlo…

Se alzó de hombros, nunca le había caído bien ella, de todas formas… Onur se merecía una mujer mejor a su lado… una que lo cuidara, que estuviera a su lado y a quien le importara todo lo suyo…

* * *

Onur se encontró con Firdevs que iba saliendo de su casa cuando llegó…

-Don Onur… ya me iba… ¿necesita algo?

-No, puedes irte…

-Creí que volvería anoche…

-Iba a hacerlo, pero la tormenta estaba fuerte y decidimos quedarnos…

-¿Decidieron?

-Sehrazat me acompañó…

-Su empleada…

-Mi amiga…

-Entiendo…- dijo la mujer y sonrió. Le agradaba verlo un poco menos triste a su jefe.

Onur se sirvió un café y se sentó en el sofá de su casa, entrecerró los ojos y recordó un chiste que le había hecho Sehrazat… sonrió y lanzó un suspiro.

Esos días se había sentido tan solo y ella había ocupado un lugar tan importante para él… Onur recordó su sonrisa, la forma en que ella lo miraba. Esa mirada franca, sincera, intensa por momentos, cuando ella defendía su postura, dulce en otros momentos, los necesarios para sacarlo de su depresión…

Por segunda vez en poco tiempo pensó en la suerte que tenía ese hombre, Ahmet, de tenerla a su lado… y su suerte era también mucha, por poder contar con ella, casi incondicionalmente…

Dejó la taza sobre la mesa y cerró los ojos, tratando de descansar la vista. Recordó sus facciones, la suavidad de su piel, la caricia tenue que él se había permitido hacerle, porque no había podido dominarse…

La recordó durmiendo en sus brazos y recordó también su aroma, y lo correcto que se había sentido estar allí con ella…

Frotó sus ojos, tenía que quitarse esas ideas de la cabeza porque sólo eran para seguir sufriendo, ella era feliz con su novio… bueno, no tan feliz como quisiera, pero lo amaba y eso no podía cambiarse, y él tampoco estaba seguro de querer hacerlo…

Su móvil lo sacó rápidamente de los pensamientos y sonrió al ver que era ella quien lo llamaba…

-Sehrazat…

-Onur… ¿te desperté?

-No… para nada… sólo pensaba…

-¿En qué?- le preguntó ella con curiosidad.

-En ti…- le dijo y apretó los labios con impotencia- en que seguramente estarás muy cansada como para pasarme las modificaciones…

-No he terminado aún, pero creo que no tardaré tanto…

-Mejor nos vemos mañana, no pasará nada si lo demoramos un par de horas…

-Está bien, tú eres el jefe…

-Lo soy…- dijo y sonrió- descansa…

-Buenas noches…- dijo ella y cortaron.

Onur inspiró hondo y sintió que su corazón latía apresurado en su pecho… ¿podía estar tan desesperado como para pensar en echar su amistad por la borda solo por esa nueva sensación que tenía al acercarse a ella?

* * *

**¿Ustedes qué creen? A mí me parece que Onur no está loco, sino que se está comenzando a enamorar de su mejor amiga! Veremos como sigue, gracias por leer! Y gracias a vos Flor, por todas las ideas, esta es también tu historia! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

Onur se asomó a la oficina de Sehrazat y sonrió. Bennu levantó la vista y le dedicó una sonrisa también.

-Onur… buenos días…- dijo y Sehrazat se asomó por detrás del monitor y sonrió también.

-Buenos días…- le dijo y saludó con la mano.

-Buenos días, señoritas…- dijo y le hizo una reverencia a Sehrazat.

-Si me das unos minutos te llevaré el proyecto listo…

-¿Unos minutos? Ven, muéstrame lo que tienes, luego lo terminas…

-Pero…

-Sehrazat, tengo que irme a una reunión… ahora… vamos…- dijo y Bennu sonrió al ver la actitud de su amiga y compañera que bufó y se levantó con un cd en la mano y lo siguió.

Nurayat los vio pasar y sonrió. Lo había visto mal a su jefe esos días y ahora al menos parecía distendido…

Ella entró y se sentó en la silla acostumbrada, frente a la mesa y él le acercó la laptop para que pudiera introducir el CD.

Sehrazat abrió el trabajo y él se quedó detrás de la silla, esperando la imagen que le mostraría.

Onur se inclinó un poco y su cara quedó sobre el hombro de ella, que lo miró de costado y le sonrió…

-Aquí tienes… apurado…- le dijo y abrió uno de los planos, mostrándole con otro color, las modificaciones que había hecho.

Onur inspiró y sintió el aroma de su perfume… se inclinó y cerró los ojos brevemente.

-Onur…- dijo y luego repitió- Onur… ¿me estás escuchando?

-¿Cambiaste tu perfume? - le preguntó y ella arrugó la nariz.

-¿Mi perfume? - le preguntó sin comprender- no… amo mi perfume… no lo cambiaría…

-Sin embargo…- dijo y apoyó su nariz suavemente en el cuello de ella y Sehrazat sintió que su piel se erizaba un instante.

-¿Qué haces?

-No es el mismo…- insistió él y volvió a deslizar su nariz y aspiró su aroma un momento más.

-Sí, lo es… pero bueno, no te preocupes… ¿qué hay con mi perfume?

-Me gusta… me encanta de hecho… siento que si fuera el mismo lo recordaría…

-Bueno, no importa… ¿trabajamos? - le dijo y él se perdió en sus ojos.

-Estamos trabajando…- dijo y hundió su nariz otra vez en su cuello.

-Onur… - se quejó ella.

-Lo siento… lo siento…- levantó las manos en señal de rendición.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Extrañas a Nil? - le preguntó y él la miró con algo de melancolía.

-No sé… puede ser…- dijo y ella se levantó y rodeó la silla.

Extendió los brazos hacia delante y le ofreció un abrazo. Él no lo pensó ni dos segundos y se fundió a ella, su nariz retomando su lugar en el mundo, ahora acostumbrada a su aroma.

Sehrazat cerró los ojos y se sintió algo incómoda por la cercanía, nunca le había sucedido, pero ahora tanta familiaridad le resultaba algo rara…

Él se separó de ella y la miró a los ojos.

-Gracias por preocuparte por mí…- le dijo él y miró brevemente sus labios.

-¿Por qué no lo haría? Eres mi amigo, Onur…

-Lo se…- dijo él y acarició su cara distraídamente. Sehrazat apretó los labios, sintió que quizá no debería permitir que él se confundiera…

-¿Te muestro el proyecto o lo dejamos para después de tu reunión? - le preguntó y él asintió, sonriendo.

-Muéstrame…- le dijo y retomaron su posición original.

Ella habló y le contó lo que había hecho, pero él no pudo prestarle demasiada atención porque de repente la piel suave de sus brazos ejercía un magnetismo en él que le impedía pensar en otra cosa…

Luego de explicarle todo, Sehrazat lo dejó preparándose para la reunión y volvió a su oficina…

* * *

La encontró a Bennu muerta de risa, charlando con Kerem y no pudo evitar sonreír. ¿Acaso esos dos no se habían dado cuenta de la química que había entre ellos?

Kerem la miró de lejos y se levantó de su silla para dejarla sentar a ella.

-Te veo luego, Bennu…- le dijo y saludó a Sehrazat antes de irse. Sehrazat miró a su amiga que se había quedado sonriendo con la mirada perdida.

-Amiga…

-Dime…

-Algo está pasando con Kerem…

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Porque se nota...

-No… nada que ver…

-Bennu… se la pasa viniendo… te busca todo el tiempo…

-Es lo mismo que tú con Onur…

-Pero ambos son solteros…

-Onur ahora también…

-No me lo recuerdes… pobre… está muy mal…

-¿En serio? Yo lo vi mejor hoy, vino a buscarte y te mira como enamorado…

-¿Qué dices Bennu?

-Quizás está confundido…

-No lo está… confía en mí porque soy su amiga… últimamente nos abrazamos mucho…

-Son muy tiernos...

-Bennu… yo estoy en pareja con Ahmet…

-Sí, tienes razón… - no era que a Bennu no le simpatizara Ahmet, pero lo veía muy complicado para su amiga- ¿cómo les fue en el viaje?

-Bien… sacando la noche…

-¿Pasó algo malo?

-Una enorme tormenta… y yo le tengo tanto miedo a los truenos que decidimos quedarnos en una posada…

-Hicieron bien… él es todo un caballero, te cuidó y por eso se quedaron…

-Pero…- dijo y miró sus manos que se entrelazaban sobre sus piernas.

-Pero ¿qué?

-Bueno… dormimos juntos…

-¿Cómo que durmieron juntos?

-Ocurrió que el dueño de la posada creyó que éramos una pareja… no hablaban turco… así que aceptamos la habitación y compartimos la cama…

-¿Sólo la cama?

-Bennu… somos amigos… nada más…

-Entiendo… así que solo durmieron juntos… y dime… ¿qué pasó cuando se despertaron?

-No lo sé… solo recuerdo un momento durante la noche en que un relámpago me despertó y me sumergí en sus brazos para no tener miedo… cuando me desperté estaba saliendo del baño para buscar no sé qué…

-¿Y qué tal está?

-Bennu…- dijo y se mordió el labio, intentando que las imágenes no volvieran a su mente.

-Contéstame algo… ¿no te gusta ni un poquito?

-Gustarme…

-Sí, amiga… dime qué piensas de él…

-¿Acaso no entiendes que yo amo a Ahmet?

-Pero tienes ojos… ¿o no?

Sehrazat la siguió mirando mientras evocaba la espalda húmeda de Onur…

-Los tengo y sí, Onur… él… es difícil de no mirar… sus ojos, su lenguaje corporal… su voz… su espalda…

-Veo que lo miraste amiga…- dijo Bennu con una sonrisa.

-No sería humana si no lo hiciera…

-¿Crees que él podría confundirse?

-No, Bennu, él tiene muy en claro que yo estoy con alguien más…

-¿Y si estuvieses sola?

-No lo estoy…

-Sehrazat…

-Bennu…- insistió Sehrazat- ¿qué quieres que te diga?

-Nada… no te preocupes… dijo algo desanimada…

-Me siento algo culpable…

-¿Por Onur?

-Por Ahmet…

-Pero… por mirar a Onur…

-Y… sí…

-Amiga… eres un ser humano… yo estaría como tú si él me mirara con esos ojos azules…

-Bennu

-De acuerdo, amiga… pero no digas que no te lo advertí…- dijo y Sehrazat sacudió la cabeza y decidió seguir trabajando, dejando sus pensamientos de lado por un buen rato…

* * *

**Bueno, espero que les siga gustando! Nos vemos en el próximo! Gracias por leer! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

Sehrazat cortó la comunicación con Onur y suspiró. Estaba haciendo lo correcto, sobre todo porque esos días él estaba algo raro con ella… y había pensado que, si se alejaba un poco, entonces quizás él retomara su conducta habitual, la de su mejor amigo…

Había tratado de poner un poco de distancia en el trabajo, pero él se lo hacía complicado porque buscaba excusas para verla y luego venían las miradas, los comentarios y ella no quería confundirlo… porque de alguna manera ella también estaba comenzando a confundirse…

Sehrazat tenía en claro que seguía amando a Ahmet… pero su relación con él no estaba en el mejor momento y la cercanía con Onur la estaba desviando de su objetivo que era recomponerla…

Por eso, ante la imposibilidad de poner distancia en el trabajo ya que Onur no se la permitía, le había pedido unos días de vacaciones (hacía siglos que no se tomaba ningún descanso) y le había propuesto a Ahmet pasar más tiempo juntos, ya que él no podía darse el lujo de dejar el trabajo…

Los primeros dos o tres días fueron tranquilos, ella lo esperaba con la comida, luego charlaban un rato o miraban una película y él caía rendido de cansancio porque se levantaba antes del amanecer…

Sehrazat no necesitaba hacer el amor con él para sentirse cerca, pero la verdad era que esos días había hecho todo lo posible, incluso intentando despertarlo y luego se sentía culpable porque no lo dejaba descansar…

Y es que Ahmet se había relajado, simplemente porque los días anteriores, estaba pendiente de Onur, él también había notado un cambio en su conducta y había comenzado a celarla por su relación con él, pero como ahora no intervenía en sus vidas, entonces no había de qué preocuparse y se quedaba dormido…

Sehrazat suspiró cuando vio que él comenzaba a roncar a su lado porque ya dormía profundamente y entonces decidió ponerse a leer…

Sacó de su mesa de noche el último libro que había intentado leer. No lo había casi tocado y tuvo que comenzarlo otra vez porque no se acordaba de qué había leído…

Era una novela romántica y de inmediato se sintió inmersa en ella…

* * *

Al otro día, Onur llamó a Bennu a su oficina y cuando la pelirroja fue a verlo, le llevó el trabajo que Sehrazat le había encargado que terminara y Onur la fulminó con la mirada…

-¿De verdad crees que esto está bien, Bennu? - le dijo con dureza.

-Onur… yo solo hice lo que Sehrazat me pidió, que tenía tu aprobación…- dijo con cara de susto Bennu.

-Esto está todo mal, las medidas no son las correctas, ¿cómo es que dices que yo aprobé esto? - dijo a los gritos.

Y Bennu miró con preocupación hacia la puerta que en ese momento se abrió y dio paso a Kerem, que los miró sin comprender…

-Onur… ¿qué pasa? Los gritos se escuchan desde mi oficina…- dijo y miró a Bennu con empatía.

-Lo siento…- dijo él y le hizo una especie de reverencia a Bennu- no estoy en mi mejor momento…

-Si quieres volveré a revisar el tema de las medidas… quizá me equivoqué, pero creo que es lo que Sehrazat me pidió y con tu aprobación…

-De todas maneras, ella no está para preguntarle…- se quejó.

-Podríamos llamarla…

-No… ella me pidió desconectarse del trabajo, así que no quiero molestarla…- se le notaba algo de rabia en la voz y Kerem le hizo señas a Bennu de que los dejara solos.

-Iré a chequear el trabajo…- dijo Bennu y Kerem le guiñó el ojo para calmarla.

Una vez que Bennu cerró la puerta, Kerem se acomodó frente al escritorio y lo observó analítico…

-¿Qué es lo que pasa, Onur?

-No pasa nada… solo no tengo un buen día…

-¿En serio? Creo que no estás teniendo un buen año…

-Puede ser…- dijo Onur y se reclinó en su asiento.

-¿Echas de menos a Nil?

-¿Nil? No… para nada…

-Discúlpame, pero no puedo creerte eso… ella era, hasta hace un tiempo, el amor de tu vida…

-Las cosas cambian…

-Nunca me contaste qué pasó entre ustedes… por qué se dejaron…

-No nos dejamos, yo lo hice…

-¿Por qué?

-Se terminó el amor…- dijo molesto y se quedó mirándolo desafiante.

-¿De un día para el otro?

-Me engañó con otro tipo… ¿estás contento?

-No… pero entiendo tu postura…

-¿Mi postura?

-Estás a la defensiva, Onur… esta actitud crees que te hace bien pero no es así…

-¿Qué quieres que haga?

-No lo sé… distráete… búscate una relación…

-No necesito a otra mujer para que me use como lo hizo Nil… ninguna mujer vale la pena, Kerem…

-Bennu vale la pena… Sehrazat vale la pena…

-Es cierto… son distintas… pero Bennu… no hace falta que te diga que no la miraría de ninguna manera…

-Te lo agradezco…- dijo y sonrió. Las cosas con Bennu iban de a poco, pero tan de a poco que él creía que un día aparecería en su vida alguien y se la arrebataría…

-Y Sehrazat...

-Ya lo sé, es tu amiga…

-Kerem…- dijo y bajó la vista.

-Amigo… cuéntame que es lo que te pone así…

-Me han empezado a pasar cosas con ella…

-¿Con Sehrazat?

-Así es…

-Pero ¿acaso ella te corresponde? ¿no tenía novio?

-La verdad… yo no quise que me sucediera… pero ella estuvo tan cerca de mí en este tiempo que empecé a mirarla de otra manera… y siento que…

-Onur… espera… esto no va a terminar bien… si ella realmente está enamorada de su novio la perderás también como amiga…

-Lo sé… te juro que no sé que hacer… el otro día dormimos juntos… ella durmió en mis brazos y casi no pude controlar mi deseo…

-¿Durmió en tus brazos, dices?

-Es largo de contar y antes de que pienses cualquier cosa te digo que solo dormimos...- dijo con fastidio- pero eso alcanzó para darme cuenta de que ella es la mujer con la que quiero estar...

-Amigo… no sé qué decirte… lo único que puedo hacer es advertirte… esto no va a salir bien… no puedes hacer que ella cambie sus sentimientos…

-Lo sé… no hace falta que me lo digas, estoy completamente consciente de eso…- dijo con rabia- esperaba otra clase de consejo, Kerem…

-¿Qué quieres que te diga? ¿Adelante, golpéate contra la pared que te hará genial?

-¿Sabes qué? Me tomaré unos días para descansar yo también, así no tengo que escuchar más tonterías…

-Me parece bien… ¿saldrás a navegar?

-No lo sé… la idea es que estaré mejor solo…- dijo y se levantó, tomó su saco y se fue…

Kerem suspiró y decidió ir a ver a Bennu para tranquilizarla y tratar de sacarle alguna sonrisa…

* * *

Onur llegó a su yate y se sirvió un vaso de whisky. Pensó en zarpar de inmediato, pero se obligó a calmarse un poco, estaba molesto con Kerem, y también con Sehrazat… ¿por qué nadie podía comprenderlo?

El móvil comenzó a sonar cuando Onur ya iba por el tercer vaso de whisky y él puso los ojos en blanco al ver que se trataba de Kerem…

-Kerem… te dije que quería estar solo… ¿no lo entiendes?- dijo y cortó la comunicación y para asegurarse de que no intentaría llamarlo otra vez, lo apagó.

Kerem suspiró y miró a Bennu que estaba a su lado, atenta a lo que él hacía…

-Llamaré a Sehrazat..

-¿Te parece?

-Él está así por ella, me parece que hasta que no hablen, él no entenderá…- dijo Bennu y se comunicó con ella.

* * *

Sehrazat suspiró cuando Ahmet la tomó entre sus brazos y se acurrucó con ella para dormir. Eran apenas las 10 del a noche y lo que menos tenía ella era sueño…

-Ahmet…- dijo y él la miró sin comprender.

-¿Sí?

-¿Te diste cuenta de que lo único a lo que puedo aspirar últimamente es a dormir contigo?

-¿No habías dicho que eso era lo que más disfrutabas?

-Ya no recuerdo lo que era tener intimidad contigo…

-Sehrazat… sabes que estoy bajo mucha presión en el trabajo estos días…

-Que son los días que yo me tomé para reencontrarnos…

-Pero…

-Ahmet… creo que va a ser mejor que vuelvas a tu casa hoy… de verdad… ambos debemos pensar en todo esto… evidentemente no estamos en la misma página…

-Dime... ¿todo esto es porque no hemos tenido sexo?

-No, no... el sexo es una consecuencia de todo... nosotros no nos hemos conectado desde hace tiempo... debemos pensar qué nos está pasando...

-Puede ser… pero…- dijo y trató de buscar sus labios.

En ese instante el móvil de ella comenzó a sonar y el momento se interrumpió…

-¿Bennu? - dijo al atender mientras Ahmet se cambiaba, respetando el pedido de ella- ¿en serio? ¿dónde está? No… no sé… está bien… veré qué hago…

-Otra vez Onur, ¿verdad? - dijo él y puso los ojos en blanco.

-Nada de lo que nos pasa es culpa de Onur, Ahmet…

-Yo en tu lugar, pensaría también en este tema… cuando quieras hablamos…- dijo y se fue dando un portazo.

Sehrazat inspiró hondo y se mordió el labio con resignación. Tomó su abrigo y salió hacia el puerto, quizá todavía Onur no había salido y podría hablar con él y calmarlo…

* * *

**Bueno, esto sigue pronto, prometido! Gracias por leer! Nos vemos en el próximo! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

Un poco a los tumbos, Onur se alistó para zarpar, quería alejarse de todos, al menos un momento, cuando llegara al medio del mar se sentiría más libre… de esto estaba completamente seguro…

Sehrazat se apuró cuando bajó del taxi a la entrada del muelle, divisó el yate al que se había subido una sola vez, invitada por Onur, junto con Kerem y Bennu… esa vez no habían podido zarpar, sino quedarse allí y terminaron yendo a comer a un restaurante…

-Onur…- dijo cuando lo vio mirando hacia donde ella estaba- ¡Onur!- gritó y él achicó los ojos como tratando de reconocerla, estaba bastante oscuro ya.

-¿Sehrazat? ¿qué haces aquí?-dijo tratando de ocultar el estremecimiento por verla allí...

-Supe que te irías…

-Kerem…- dijo sacudiendo la cabeza con impotencia.

-No importa… vine a verte…

-¿Viniste a verme? Bueno, ya me viste… estoy bien… nos vemos a la vuelta…

-¿Qué clase de amiga sería si te dejo ir en estas condiciones? - dijo mientras subía.

-Una que me respeta y a mis decisiones…- dijo él y puso los ojos en blanco cuando ella pasó a su lado y entró directamente al yate.

Onur la miró y alzó los hombros, puso en marcha el yate y zarpó. Ella se quedó mirando un momento por la baranda, la brisa suave haciendo que su cabello se mueva…

Él fijó el rumbo y dejó el timón por un rato…

-¿Tomabas whisky? - le dijo ella mirando la botella.

-Del mejor ¿quieres?

-Dame uno…- dijo ella y se sentó en una de las sillas.

Onur sirvió un vaso para cada uno y lo levantó para darle a entender que quería hacer un brindis…

-¿Por qué brindaremos?

-Por el amor… que nos hace hacer las tonterías más grandes…

-¿Has hecho tonterías por amor? - quiso saber ella.

-No sabes cuántas…- dijo y luego de que ella terminara el vaso le sirvió otro.

-Cuéntame alguna…- dijo Sehrazat y, luego de tomarse el whisky, le puso el vaso para que le sirviese más.

-Esta por ejemplo…- dijo mientras la veía tomar el tercer trago y cuando quiso servirle, ella colocó una mano sobre el vaso impidiéndoselo.

-Onur…- dijo mientras sentía que la visión se le nublaba un poco- me parece que este es un duelo que debes hacer… y mientras no pierdas la perspectiva, mejor… por eso quiero acompañarte…

-Sin embargo, me pediste vacaciones… ¿qué pasa que no estás abrazadita a tu novio justo ahora?

-Me preocupo por ti…

-Pues… no hace falta… yo estoy bien… y si no lo estoy puedo arreglármelas…

-Claro… borracho y manejando un yate… solo no quiero sentirme responsable por los titulares de la prensa de mañana… "El empresario Onur Aksal salió a navegar borracho y tuvo un accidente fatal"

-¿Sólo eso?

-Eres un necio Onur… me tienes para acompañarte y sin embargo me recriminas que te pedí un descanso…

-¿Justo ahora lo necesitabas tanto?

-Onur…- dijo y levantó la mano, meditó si podía apoyarla sobre la de él sin que se confundiese y no se animó a tocarlo- el día de la tormenta… cuando dormimos juntos…

-Dormimos juntos suena a que hicimos algo malo…

-Es cierto, no fue así…

-¿Entonces?

-Siento que te confundiste… y no me gusta eso…

-¿Porque dormiste en mis brazos y pasé la mejor noche que recuerde? - dijo y ella abrió la boca, definitivamente el alcohol le había caído peor de lo que pensaba.

-¿Te das cuenta del lugar en que quedo yo?

-Sehrazat…

-Onur… estoy en una relación, nunca te lo oculté… una relación que quiero preservar… y necesité unos días de descanso porque te vi confundido… y no quiero perderte… como amiga…

-¿Cómo amiga?

-Onur… te quiero… tanto… y odio verte sufrir… pero tú sabes lo que siento…

-¿Me vas a decir que esto que pasa me pasa solo a mí?

Sehrazat se levantó de la silla y se acercó a la baranda otra vez, necesitaba algo de aire…

-No quiero herirte…

-Dime la verdad…- dijo y se acercó a ella por detrás y cuando ella giró, lo tenía casi encima.

-¿Qué quieres que te diga?

-Que no te pasa nada conmigo…

-Pero… seguro que me pasan cosas contigo… Onur… ya te dije que te quiero… que quiero que seas feliz…

-Mírame…- dijo y señaló sus ojos- aquí… dime qué ves…

-Nada… no mucho porque tomé tres vasos de whisky…- ella intentó bromear.

-Sehrazat… - dijo él y la tomó entre sus brazos, su cara a milímetros de la de ella, que abrió los ojos sin comprender, no porque no comprendiera, sino porque no podía hacer nada para volver atrás toda esa situación.

-Onur…- dijo y miró sus labios, preguntándose si lo que vendría era lo que se imaginaba.

-No puedo dejar de pensar en ti… ni un solo segundo… sé que está mal, que probablemente no soy correspondido, pero es lo que siento…

-Yo… yo no quería que te confundieras…

-Sin embargo, el otro día me abrazaste… dormiste en mis brazos y no he podido olvidarlo…

-Pero Onur… - trató de convencerlo ella- solo dormimos… yo estaba asustada… solo fue…

-Sehrazat… por favor… - le dijo acariciando sus labios con los de él suavemente.

-No… Onur… espera…- dijo y él no pudo resistirse más y capturó sus labios con intensidad.

Sehrazat cerró los ojos y lo dejó hacer. No podía moverse y en un punto tampoco quería… pero comenzó a sentir que su cuerpo reaccionaba a él y quiso abrazarlo… responder sus besos… quedarse allí para siempre… no… no… no podía hacer eso… no podía confundirlo más…

Onur la apretó contra su cuerpo mientras ahondaba el beso, se sentía en el cielo, estaba besándola y ella no hacía nada por detenerlo… quiso congelar el tiempo allí mismo y mientras, Sehrazat se preguntaba quien de los dos estaba más confundido en ese momento…

Sin quererlo para nada, Onur se separó suavemente y apoyó su frente sobre la de ella. Miró sus labios entreabiertos y deseó seguir besándola.

-Onur…- fue casi un suspiro.

-Por favor no digas nada…

-No… no…- dijo ella y sintió que temblaba, todo lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento era tan genuino que se asustó.

Onur cerró los ojos y buscó sus labios otra vez, ella quiso empujarlo, no era sano que siguieran haciendo eso, pero de pronto sintieron un chasquido y un poco de olor a quemado…

-Lo siento…- dijo Onur sobre sus labios y la dejó allí, con los ojos cerrados, agitada y se fue a verificar el motor.

-Onur…- dijo en voz baja y se tocó el pecho, queriendo saber si realmente estaba tan agitada como parecía.

* * *

Un momento después, él reapareció y la miró de lejos, estaba apoyada en la baranda y parecía serena…

-Necesito volver… no quiero quedarme aquí… por favor… - le dijo y él la miró con algo de pena.

-Lo siento… el motor se averió… estamos a la deriva…

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo que a la deriva?

-No funciona el motor, no podemos volver…

-No me quedaré aquí, Onur…

-Adelante… puedes volver nadando…

-Onur…

-Escucha… mañana a primera hora, seguramente el barco de prefectura nos verá y nos enviará ayuda…

-¿Mañana? Yo no pasaré la noche contigo…- dijo y se cruzó de brazos.

-Ah, ¿no? Escucho ideas, entonces…- dijo él con una sonrisa.

-Tú… tú hiciste todo esto…

-Claro… porque como sabía que tú vendrías aquí y insistirías en salir conmigo…

-No quiero discutir más…

-Tengo algunas otras ideas…- dijo y se acercó un poco…

Ella levantó la mano y lo miró con algo de rencor…

-Vamos a dormir…- sugirió él.

-Olvídalo…- contestó ella categórica.

-Bien… nos quedaremos despiertos…- dijo él divertido.

-Bien…- dijo ella

-Pero vamos al sofá… por lo menos estemos cómodos…

-¿Acaso no tienes radio?

-En realidad, debería tenerla, pero dejó de funcionar la última vez y olvidé repararla, casi no la uso…

-Maldición…- dijo ella y se mordió el labio con impotencia.

-Lo siento… no calculé esto… y menos contigo aquí…

-Claro…- Sehrazat estaba tan enojada...

-Es la verdad… - dijo él divertido, no sabía si era el alcohol que había tomado o esa situación tan favorable para lo que él deseaba, pero estaba de buen humor.

Pasó un buen rato sin que intercambiaran palabra y Sehrazat comenzó a bostezar y sintió frío.

-¿Tienes alguna manta o algo?

-Podríamos ir a la habitación…

-Ni loca…

-Sehrazat… - dijo y sacudió la cabeza- de acuerdo, te traeré una manta y yo me iré a dormir a mi tibia cama… que por cierto es enorme…

-Gracias…- dijo ella con rabia.

Onur desapareció y ella se quedó esperándolo un buen rato. Sintió que los ojos se le cerraban y decidió ir a ver que le había pasado…

Entró a la habitación y lo encontró durmiendo todo despatarrado en la cama, abrazado a la manta…

Sacudió la cabeza con impotencia y se inclinó para quitársela. Él se movió y la atrapó entre sus brazos…

-Tardaste demasiado…- le dijo y ella se rebeló y trató de escaparse.

-Onur, por favor… déjame…- dijo y él la soltó.

Sehrazat tomó la manta y cuando estaba por irse lo escuchó.

-Quédate… iré a morirme de frío yo… no puedo dejarte afuera…

-No… no hace falta… si me prometes que te portarás bien…- se escuchó diciendo y lo vio sonreír.

-Lo haré…- dijo y ella se recostó con incomodidad a su lado.

* * *

Unas horas más tarde, Sehrazat abrió los ojos sobresaltada al escuchar una especie de sirena.

Se encontró con los ojos azules de Onur que la observaban divertido. Ella estaba literalmente sobre él…

Sehrazat estuvo por decir algo, pero él puso una mano sobre su boca…

-Parece que han venido a rescatarnos…

-Sí…- dijo ella y se mordió el labio cuando lo vio levantarse de la cama, los pantalones ciñéndolo demasiado y dirigirse hacia la cubierta…

Ella acomodó su ropa, arregló un poco su cabello y lo siguió, ansiosa de volver y olvidarse de todo…

* * *

**Bueno, estos dos están cada más cerca. Veremos cómo sigue esto. Espero que a ustedes les guste tanto como a mí escribirlo. Otra vez, gracias a Flor por las ideas! Ya te estoy contagiando la locura! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8**

Sehrazat llegó a su casa y luego de quitarse el abrigo y los zapatos, dejó las llaves sobre la mesa y se sentó en el sofá. Sabía que quizá podría dormir un par de horas más y descansar un poco, aún le quedaba un día más de vacaciones, pero estaba segura de que, aunque se recostara, no dormiría…

Se tapó la cara con las manos, se sentía avergonzada… y cuando trataba de no recordar todo lo que había sucedido en esas últimas horas, cerró los ojos, perdida en el perfume de Onur, que había quedado impregnado en su mano…

-No, no, no… maldición, ¿por qué todo me sale al revés?- se dijo a sí misma en voz alta y se detuvo en seco y volvió a aspirar el aroma de su mano- Onur… no…- dijo lamentándose.

Su cabeza comenzó a repetirle una y mil veces que todo lo que le sucedía era imposible de manejar…

Ella le había pedido esos días libres con la esperanza de que esa distancia que mantendrían, les sirviera a ambos para calmarse un poco, para no seguir confundiendo las cosas, pero todo había sido para peor…

Y ella se había equivocado mucho al permitirle que la besara… y luego dormir en sus brazos… y todas esas… esas cosas que habían pasado hasta que se habían despertado… uno en brazos del otro… ya tan acostumbrados que era natural…

-¡Maldición!- le gritó a la pared.

Se dejó caer hacia atrás y cerró los ojos. No, no quería acordarse de nada… después de todo había tomado un par de whiskys… no debería acordarse… pero lo hacía… lo hacía perfectamente…

No se había dormido enseguida, recordaba haberse abrazado un momento a la manta, buscando su calor porque al principio tenía frío…

Lo había escuchado roncar suavemente, profundamente dormido y ahí había cometido el primer error… o mejor dicho el segundo, el primero había sido acceder a quedarse con él y volver a compartir la cama…

El otro error había sido girar la cabeza para mirarlo… él estaba de costado, para su lado y Sehrazat se mordió el labio, nunca le había prestado demasiada atención a sus facciones… en realidad un poco sí, la diferencia era que ahora sentía una revolución interna solo con mirarlo…

Al observarlo, había recordado esa primera noche juntos, cuando lo había visto salir del baño, las gotas de agua cayendo por su espalda… su sonrisa genuina, esa que ella sabía privada, solo de ella… después de todo él era su amigo…

Pero luego Onur giró y se quedó boca arriba y allí fue cuando ella tuvo que cerrar los ojos. Y los cerró para dominar un impulso casi instintivo que la empujaba a acariciarlo… ella quería acariciarlo, tocarlo y perderse en sus ojos…

¿Por qué tanta confusión? ¿Tanto lo quería que estaba sacrificando su felicidad con el hombre que ella había considerado su príncipe azul para verlo feliz?

Quizá todo tenía que ver con la crisis que estaba pasando con Ahmet… quizá su cuerpo le pasaba factura y entonces, al ver a Onur tan solo, inconscientemente se había dejado llevar por las fantasías…

La noche anterior, por ejemplo, en el momento en que Ahmet se había quedado dormido… ella había comenzado a leer esa novela romántica y al imaginarse a su protagonista, había pensado en él… eso no hubiese sido demasiado grave, el problema era que la protagonista femenina, en su cabeza, era ella…

Sehrazat inspiró hondo y pensó en ducharse. Otra vez la espalda húmeda de Onur volvió a su cabeza y se imaginó deslizando sus manos por sus musculosos brazos, acariciándolos…

El móvil en su bolsillo comenzó a sonar y vio que era Ahmet…

-Ahmet…

-Sehrazat…

-Dime…

-¿Podemos hablar?

-¿Ahora?

-En un rato… tengo un momento libre en el trabajo, iré a verte…

-Te espero…- dijo ella, aunque no tenía ni ganas de verlo.

Se animó y se levantó para darse la ducha. Cuando se quitó la ropa frente al espejo, entrecerró los ojos y entonces la vio.

Se acercó un poco y abrió la boca, no podía ser… eso no podía haber sucedido realmente…

La marca en la zona entre su cuello y su hombro gritaba "Onur" y Sehrazat deslizó sus dedos por ella recordando el momento…

Se había despertado en sus brazos, y mientras trataba de volver a la realidad, lo había sentido besando suavemente su cuello y no había podido evitar suspirar. Las caricias se sentían increíbles, ya no tenía frío y estaba inmersa en un par de brazos increíblemente fuertes y protectores…

Y entonces Onur comenzó a mordisquear su cuello y ella sintió que le había dejado una marca… y ahí estaba… como prueba de que eso no había sido un sueño o una fantasía, eso había sido muy real… y placentero…

Sehrazat apretó los ojos y recordó que lo había apartado para mirarlo a los ojos, con la intención de retarlo y él se había sonreído, como evidenciando su poco control frente a ella…

-Eres adictiva…- le había dicho él y ella se había separado un poco, bastante agitada, disfrutando demasiado todo lo que ocurría.

Sehrazat se duchó y pensó en usar el corrector de ojeras para tapar la marca.

Había una diferencia de color y no quiso arriesgarse, una polera en pleno invierno no sería una locura, aunque ella no la usara tanto cuando estaba en casa…

Ahmet llegó un rato más tarde y la abrazó con ternura. Sehrazat se sintió incómoda como nunca antes…

-Escucha…- le dijo tomando sus manos- estoy mal por todo esto… yo te amo, Sehrazat… no puedo estar lejos de ti…

-Ahmet…- dijo ella e inspiró hondo, creyó que debía pensarlo mejor, pero la realidad era que sentía que no podía seguir con él…

-Dime…

-He pensado mucho en nosotros desde hace un tiempo… sobre todo este último tiempo…

-Espera… - dijo algo sorprendido, de alguna forma se había dado cuenta de lo que ella quería expresarle.

-Ahmet… yo de verdad te quiero mucho… pero me doy cuenta de que para ambos, el tema de la familia es una carga demasiado pesada…

-Lo es… pero el amor es más fuerte… fue más fuerte siempre… ¿verdad?

-A veces pienso que sí… otras veces, como hoy, no estoy tan segura…

-¿De que sea más fuerte o de que me amas?

-Escucha… yo no te digo que tienes que salir corriendo para casarte con la novia que tus padres desean… pero también se, que aparte de ese amor que tienes por mí, es muy importante tu familia… y me pesa demasiado separarte de ellos…

-No eres tú, son ellos los que me separan…

-Como sea… creo que lo nuestro no debería seguir adelante…

-¿Ya no me amas más?

-No es eso…

-¿Y qué es? Por favor no me digas que es por Onur…

-¿Onur? - dijo ella y quiso reírse a carcajadas, ¿acaso era tan evidente que ella se sentía confundida por él?

-Parece ser lo único importante para ti ahora…

-Es mi amigo y tiene problemas…

-Nada mas… claro… bueno… espero que no te arrepientas de esto…

-No creo que lo haga, pero no porque sea demasiado orgullosa para reconocerlo, sino porque lo he pensado mucho…

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?

-No lo sé… quizá porque no quería lastimarte si no estaba segura…

-¿Qué cambió? - quiso saber él.

-Tampoco lo sé… simplemente ahora me siento segura…

Ahmet suspiró con fastidio y tomó algunas cosas que había en la habitación y que debía llevarse.

-Volveré por mis cosas en unos días…

-Ahmet…- dijo sabiendo que no quería detenerlo, que necesitaba que se fuera…

Sehrazat sintió lágrimas en sus ojos, se quedó un momento sentada en la misma posición mientras escuchaba la puerta cerrarse.

Inspiró hondo un momento y se tranquilizó. Se sintió más liviana. Que quería a Ahmet… que lo respetaba y que quería seguir respetándolo como alguien que había sido muy importante, de eso no había dudas… pero tampoco las había de que sus sentimientos habían cambiado…

* * *

Un rato más tarde, cuando juntaba fuerzas para levantarse y hacerse algo de comer, escuchó su móvil…

-Diga…- atendió sin mirar.

-¿Cómo estás?

-Onur…

-Si… no quiero molestarte…-dijo en tono bajo, un poco melancólico- solo quería saber cuando planeas volver a la empresa…

-Te pedí unos días… tendría que regresar mañana…

-Bien…- dijo y ella sintió el cambio de ánimo- nos vemos entonces…

-Nos vemos…- dijo y cortaron.

Sehrazat cerró los ojos y suspiró. Tenía que ver como manejaba toda esa revolución que sentía en su cuerpo cada vez que lo veía o hablaba con él…

* * *

**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado. Muchas gracias por seguir del otro lado! Nos vemos en el próximo! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9**

Sehrazat sonrió con ternura cuando su amiga levantó la vista y la saludó en su regreso a Binyapi.

-¡Amiga! - dijo Bennu cuando la vio entrar temprano, a la mañana siguiente.

-Bennu… estoy de vuelta…- le dijo Sehrazat, la alegría un poco atenuada por la situación que le tocaba vivir.

-¿Pudiste descansar?

-Algo…- dijo y suspiró.

-¿Qué pasó al final con Onur?

-¿Con… con Onur? - preguntó ella sin comprender.

-Me sentí algo culpable por haberte interrumpido el descanso, pero con Kerem no lo veíamos bien…

-Ah… sí… bueno… digamos que pudimos hablar un poco…

-Pues… me alegra…- dijo Bennu con sinceridad.

-Sí… ¿ya llegó?

-No que yo sepa… no lo he visto...

-¿Y a Kerem?- dijo y cuando vio la sonrisa de su amiga no pudo hacer otra cosa que imitarla.

-Cuéntame amiga… ¿acaso estos días te sirvieron pare reencontrarte con Ahmet?

Onur caminó por el pasillo buscándola, la gente de seguridad le había dicho que ya había llegado y él se apuró para poder verla…

Cuando llegaba a la puerta, la oyó hablando bajo con Bennu y no pudo evitar prestar atención…

-… pero no hay retorno… ¿eso me dices? ¿de verdad te separaste de Ahmet?- dijo Bennu y Onur abrió los ojos como platos.

-Es que… no es que no lo quiera… pero el tema de su familia es algo que no puede arreglarse… ellos nunca me aceptarán y yo no quiero que él se separe de ellos por mí… no quiero cargar con eso, Bennu…

-Claro… te entiendo… pero Sehrazat… ese problema existió siempre…- dijo y cuando estaba por seguir hablando, vieron a Onur entrar y saludarlas.

-Buenos días, señoritas…

-Onur…- dijo Bennu y pudo palpar la incomodidad de ambos.

-Buenos días…- dijo Sehrazat y bajó la vista.

-Me alegra que hayas vuelto… cuando te pongas al día con Bennu, te espero porque necesito hablarte de tu proyecto… - le dijo y Sehrazat asintió.

Onur se fue luego de sonreírle y Bennu la miró y achicó los ojos.

-Claramente Onur no sabe nada de esto…

-No…

-¿Se lo dirás?

-No sé… quizá lo haga…

-Amiga… ¿acaso esto es por él?

-¿Qué dices Bennu?

-Nada sin sentido…

-Pues no es así…

-¿Segura?

-Segura…

-Bien…- le dijo y alzó la ceja- prepárate porque si antes te miraba con ojos de enamorado, ahora que estás soltera querrá invitarte a salir…

-No digas tonterías…- dijo ella y sintió una revolución en su abdomen que la hizo sonreír apenas.

-Ya verás…- dijo Bennu y sonrió cuando la vio arreglarse un poco antes de salir hacia la oficina de Onur.

* * *

Onur sonrió cuando sintió que ella golpeaba la puerta de su oficina un rato después, conocía la manera de ella y sabía que era ella…

Estaba sentado mirando hacia la ventana y entrecerró los ojos cuando escuchó su nombre dicho por ella…

-Onur… - dijo y él giró para mirarla, pero sin sonreír tanto.

-Creí que tardarías un poco más…- dijo él y ella bajó la vista.

-Yo creí que necesitabas hablarme…- le dijo y él asintió.

-Quería ponerme al día… tuve algunos cortocircuitos con Bennu el otro día y la verdad es que me alegra que hayas vuelto…

-¿Cortocircuitos? Ella siguió con lo que yo le había pedido…

-Bueno… pero a ella no la entiendo como te entiendo a ti...

-Puede ser…- dijo y le extendió el cd.

-Ven…- dijo y ella rodeó el escritorio y se sentó en su sillón cuando Onur se puso de pie.

Sehrazat puso el cd y él se inclinó sobre su hombro como solía hacerlo. Esta vez ella sintió que su corazón se aceleraba al tenerlo tan cerca.

-Ahí… ese es el punto… Bennu no me lo supo explicar… no nos entendimos…

-No seas malo con ella, este punto te lo había explicado yo, por eso ella no estaba al tanto…

-No me acordaba…- dijo él y giró la cabeza y sus ojos se encontraron.

Estaban muy cerca y ella se mordió el labio, algo incómoda.

-Bien… le pediré disculpas a Bennu entonces…

-Es lo que corresponde…- dijo ella y cerró el trabajo, poniéndose de pie para sentirse más a salvo.

Onur la miró escaparse y no pudo reprimir una sonrisa.

-Dime… ¿cómo fue el descanso? ¿pudieron reencontrarse con Ahmet?

-Lo preguntas como si no nos hubiésemos visto…- le dijo ella a la defensiva.

-Solo quería ser amable… no hemos hablado de eso tampoco…

-Todo… todo estuvo bien…

-Me alegra… te lo dije… me cae bien Ahmet…

-Claro…- dijo ella por decir, odiaba mentirle, pero no estaba mentalmente preparada para ningún planteo.

-De hecho, pensaba llamarlo… me han regalado entradas para un partido que a él le interesaría más que a mí…

-No… no creo, está ocupado últimamente…

-Pero… bueno, si no quieres que lo llame…

-No es eso…

-¿Te molesta que le regale esas entradas? Puede ir contigo…

-No es eso, Onur…

-¿Qué es entonces?

-Nada… nada…- dijo y se encaminó hacia la puerta.

-Sehrazat…- dijo y salió tras ella luego de quedarse mirando la nada por un momento, evidentemente ella tenía problemas para contarle sobre su ruptura.

* * *

Cuando pasó por su oficina, Bennu le hizo señas de que se había ido. Se apuró y la encontró cuando salía del edificio, rápidamente…

-Sehrazat…- le dijo en voz alta y ella se detuvo, de espaldas a él.

-¿Qué quieres Onur?

-Espera un poco… ¿dije algo malo?

-¿Malo? No… para nada… no me siento bien… disculpa…

-¿Crees que te dejaré ir así sin más?

-Te dije que no me siento bien…- insistió ella.

-Está bien… pero solo si me dices que pasa…

-Me separé de Ahmet…- dijo y se perdió en sus ojos un instante.

Onur intentó sonar sorprendido y al parecer lo consiguió porque ella se lo creyó.

-Bueno, seguramente se trata de alguna discusión tonta… ya verás…- trató de calmarla.

-No lo creo… pero bueno…

-Yo… lo siento, no lo sabía y me puse a hablar de él como un tonto… dime… ¿tengo que ir a golpearlo? ¿te hizo algo?

-No me hizo lo suficientemente feliz…- dijo ella con pesar y se sintió más liviana.

-Ven aquí…- le dijo y la abrazó con ternura, apretándola para que sintiera toda su protección y apoyo.

-Estoy bien…- le dijo ella y cerró los ojos, perdida en el aroma de su perfume.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

-Porque estabas confundido, no quería confundirte más…

-¿Qué soy, un niño? Te entendí bien la otra noche… estamos en paz… si tú quieres, por supuesto…

-Sí… claro…- dijo ella y se separó de él- me voy a casa, nos vemos mañana, realmente no me siento bien…

-Tómate el día… no te preocupes…- dijo él y besó su frente antes de dejarla ir.

Onur suspiró al verla irse. No había nada que no pudiese hacer para ganarse su amor y hacerla olvidar de todo lo malo…

Volvió a su oficina y sonrió cuando se le ocurrió una idea…

* * *

Sehrazat volvió a su casa y se dio un baño. Se puso un pantalón de algodón viejo y una remera que tenía el cuello gastado y se le movía, dejando alternativamente, alguno de sus hombros al descubierto.

Pensó en prepararse algo para almorzar, pero no tuvo ganas. Se sentó en el sillón y encendió la televisión.

Pasó los distintos canales sin encontrar nada interesante para ver… bufó con fastidio y cuando juntaba fuerzas para levantarse, escuchó el timbre.

-Onur…- dijo y no pudo evitar sonreír al verlo aparecer detrás de unos globos de colores y un montón de bolsas…

-Vengo a hacerte compañía…

-Pero…-dijo y él la empujó para pasar.

-Nada… no vas a estar sola… para eso me tienes a mí…- dijo él con una sonrisa mientras sacaba cosas que había comprado de las bolsas y ella alzaba las cejas sin comprender…

* * *

**Bueno, parece que Onur está haciendo lo que debe para ganarse el amor de su "amiga". Espero que les siga gustando. Y también espero que esta y las otras historias les sirvan para distraerse en estos tiempos difíciles! Gracias por estar del otro lado. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10**

Onur la observó mientras comían, ella con las piernas flexionadas y sentada como indio sobre el sillón y él a su lado…

-¿Cómo te sientes? - le dijo él mirándola de costado con una sonrisa.

-Estoy bien, Onur… ahora comprendo tus caras cuando yo te lo preguntaba a ti…

-¿Verdad? - le dijo él y lanzó una carcajada.

-Es que… creo que uno no se da cuenta, es tanta la angustia y la necesidad de ver al otro bien…

-Exacto…

-Bueno, pero la próxima deberíamos pedir la comida…- dijo haciendo una mueca.

-¿Tan mal me salió? - dijo él sintiéndose culpable.

-Mmmm…- dijo y dejó el tenedor de lado, no podía seguir comiendo…

-Ayyy… lo siento, Sehrazat… últimamente me sale todo al revés… solo quería verte sonreír… quiero decir… que estés mejor…

-Estoy mejor… no por la comida…- dijo y lanzó una carcajada.

Onur abrió la boca para decir algo y se calló. Ella se levantó y pasó sobre él para ir hacia la cocina y él se quedó mirándola un momento antes de reaccionar…

-¿Qué haces?

-Cocino para ambos…- dijo y él se acercó a la cocina.

-Pero… esa no era la idea…

-¿Qué problema hay? Mira esto…- dijo y comenzó a preparar un omelette con experiencia.

Onur fantaseó con abrazarla por detrás y hundir su nariz en su cuello, pero por supuesto no lo hizo.

Cuando terminaron de comer los omelettes y él se cansó de elogiarlos, Sehrazat estaba muerta de risa y escucharon el timbre.

-Tampoco soy una cheff…- se quejó ella y cuando abrió, su sonrisa se desvaneció al encontrarse cara a cara con Ahmet, que la miró con una mezcla de rabia y tristeza.

-Hola, Sehrazat…

-Ahmet…- dijo y Onur lo miró desde la cocina, no había posibilidad de esconderse, y no había sido bueno que él lo encontrara ahí…

-Vine a buscar mis cosas… ¿te molesto?

-No… no… para nada…-dijo ella y se hizo a un lado para dejarlo pasar.

Ahmet entró, fue a la habitación y buscó un bolso para guardar sus cosas.

-Creo que tendría que haber avisado antes de venir…- dijo con sequedad.

-No tengo nada que ocultar…- ella estaba incómoda pero tranquila.

-Bien… si no te importa…

-Me importa… sobre todo que quede claro el tipo de persona que soy…

-El tipo de las que no pueden estar solas…

-Ya basta Ahmet…- dijo Onur y Ahmet le dirigió una mirada de fastidio.

-No hablaba contigo, Onur… Sehrazat… de verdad me decepcionas…- le dijo y ella se quedó mirándolo, pero sin poder decir nada.

Ahmet cerró la puerta y Sehrazat miró a Onur con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Ahora veo por qué no seguiste con él…

-Onur…- dijo tratando de no llorar y él extendió sus brazos para que ella se sumergiera en ellos.

Sehrazat inspiró hondo y se abandonó a él, luego de apretarse a su cuerpo, buscando su protección…

-No entiendo cómo un tipo que parece inteligente como Ahmet… podría pensar lo que piensa… - dijo y separó su cara para mirarla de cerca.

-Eso no es lo más grave… aunque es feo también…. yo pensé que de verdad me amaba y me respetaba...

-La verdad es que no deberíamos seguir hablando de él… ¿tienes sueño?

-¿Qué propones?

-Película romántica….

-Me encanta…- dijo y se sentaron a ver una película que ambos ya habían visto pero no les importó demasiado.

* * *

Un rato más tarde, Onur sintió que ella apoyaba la cabeza sobre su hombro y sonrió. Amaba esa cercanía…

Se permitió girar la cabeza, buscando esa mirada cómplice, pero la encontró dormida.

No pudo evitar sonreír y la tomó entre sus brazos, apoyando su cabeza sobre su pecho, para que pudiese descansar cómodamente.

Cuando la película terminó, la alzó y la llevó hasta su cama para que pudiese descansar. La arropó bien y la escuchó suspirar satisfecha. Besó su frente y se fue al living.

Nunca tuvo dudas de que se quedaría allí a cuidarla. Así que cuando se acomodaba en el sillón, observó que el móvil de Sehrazat había quedado sobre la mesita y lo tomó, buscando el número de Ahmet…

Él lo atendió y aceptó encontrarse con él porque Onur le dijo que no era mucho lo que quería decirle…

-¿Qué es lo que te quedó por decir, Onur?

-¿Por qué la tratas así?

-¿Así cómo?

-Mal… como si ella te hubiera hecho quien sabe qué…

-No sé qué te dijo ella o si sabes por qué no seguimos juntos…

-Me dijo que ya no era feliz…

-Ah… bien… es bueno saberlo…

-¿No te lo dijo?

-Preferiría no discutir contigo lo que me dijo…- dijo Ahmet queriendo preservar su orgullo.

-Está bien…

-Pero no me iré sin hacerte una pregunta y quiero que seas sincero…

-Dime…

-Ustedes dos…

-No…

-Por favor… me di cuenta de que había interrumpido algo… conozco a Sehrazat… conozco la forma que tiene de seducir…

-Escucha… ¿por qué no dejas de decir estupideces? Me muero por Sehrazat, sería tonto no reconocerlo… pero sé que ella nunca hubiera permitido que sucediera algo entre nosotros porque estaba contigo…

-Claro…

-¿Acaso no confías? Ahora entiendo muchas cosas…- dijo y se levantó de la silla, quería irse de allí.

-Onur…

-Te pido que la dejes en paz…

Ahmet no contestó nada, pero se dio cuenta de que tarde o temprano, si todavía no sucedía nada entre Onur y Sehrazat, algo ocurriría… Onur se lo había dejado en claro… estaría luchando por ella…

* * *

Un rato después él volvió a la casa de ella y fue a verla, para cerciorarse de que dormía tranquila. Ella se despertó cuando él entró y suspiró suavemente al sentir sus labios sobre su frente.

Lo miró irse y sonrió sin poder evitarlo, él había salido y había vuelto, eso significaba que se quedaría allí con ella.

Cerró los ojos y recordó ese tierno abrazo que él le había dado luego de que se fuera Ahmet…

Se quedó dormida al instante, perdida en el recuerdo de sus ojos azules…

Soñó que él la buscaba en mitad de la noche, su cuerpo sobre el de ella, sus manos acariciándola, despertándola de ese mal sueño…

Él la miraba a los ojos y ella humedecía sus labios en anticipación, porque él ya la había besado antes y ella ya sabía lo increíble que se sentía…

-Sehrazat…

-No… Onur… espera… necesito decirte algo… te amo…- le dijo y se agitó un poco.

Onur la hizo incorporar, su boca a milímetros de la de ella y cuando ella se preguntaba si él tendría el valor de besarla, sus labios comenzaron a acariciarla tan dulcemente que a ella le costó trabajo no arruinar todo y besarlo por su cuenta…

Sehrazat lo tomó de los hombros y le permitió explorarla con tortuosa lentitud mientras de vez en cuando, ella se permitía suspirar para darle a entender que estaba disfrutando de eso como él lo hacía….

Lo acercó más a su cuerpo y esta vez fue ella quien reclamó el control y lo besó sin reprimirse…

Sehrazat se despertó agitada y se dio cuenta de que había estado soñando.

Se levantó despacio y se acercó al sillón en donde él dormía como era su costumbre, todo despatarrado.

Se quedó mirándolo un buen rato y luego decidió acurrucarse a su lado...

Onur pareció darse cuenta de que ella estaba allí y la apretó entre sus brazos, aspirando el aroma de su perfume y suspirando.

Sehrazat cerró los ojos y sonrió, estaba en su lugar en el mundo, y ese lugar no era precisamente su departamento, sino los brazos del hombre a quien ya se había dado cuenta de que había comenzado a amar…

* * *

**Bueno, hasta aquí llegamos. Espero que les siga gustando! Nos vemos en el próximo y gracias por seguir leyendo! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11**

Onur abrió los ojos y sintió que su corazón se perdía un par de latidos. La vio durmiendo a su lado, acurrucada a él y quiso que el tiempo se detuviera allí mismo. No tenía idea de cómo había llegado ella allá, pero no le importaba en lo absoluto…

Ella se movió un poco en sueños y él se quedó mirándola con fascinación. Era imposible describir en ese instante, todas las sensaciones que se le pasaban por la cabeza y el corazón…

Sehrazat se estiró un poco y abrió los ojos con suavidad, tratando de conectar con la realidad y al ver que él la estaba mirando, le sonrió complacida. Ella también se sentía feliz de haber despertado en sus brazos… eso era indudable…

Él se puso algo serio, dubitativo, y ella comprendió perfectamente, no quería echar todo a perder…

Sehrazat humedeció sus labios, invitándolo a acercarse y él fue cerrando la distancia entre ellos con tanta lentitud que ella creyó que se lo estaba imaginando.

Sonrió mientras lo esperaba y cuando él se detuvo, mirando sus labios tan cerca que casi los tocaba, fue ella quien movió su cara hacia él y lo rozó con sus labios…

El mundo podría haberse detenido en ese instante y ellos no lo hubieran notado. Sehrazat entreabrió sus labios y suspiró cuando él comenzó a explorarla casi tortuosamente.

Ella lo abrazó mientras permitía el beso de él, sin participar demasiado. Onur la tomó de la cara mientras seguía besándola y acarició sus mejillas, el beso era muy tierno pero prometedor, porque ninguno estaba en desacuerdo u obligado a nada…

Onur separó sus labios de los de ella y la miró de cerca. Ella sonrió con timidez y se mordió el labio, deseando más…

Y él ya no pudo contenerse más y sus labios capturaron los de ella intensamente. Sehrazat jadeó al sentir la insistente exploración de él y comenzó a responderle, imposibilitada de seguir controlándose. Porque además no quería hacerlo…

Todo se tornó más intenso y Sehrazat entrecerró los ojos cuando lo sintió contra su abdomen, completamente estimulado por sus besos…

El móvil de ella comenzó a vibrar y se sobresaltaron.

-Lo siento…- dijo y se levantó de golpe, él moviéndose un poco para dejarla en libertad.

Onur se quedó cerca mientras ella atendía la llamada de Bennu, su amiga se disculpó, pero quería avisarle que no iría a la oficina hoy porque no se sentía demasiado bien…

-No te preocupes, Bennu… yo hablaré con Kerem y le diré… sí… cuídate ese resfrío… te llamaré luego… adiós…

Cuando cortó la comunicación giró la cabeza y vio que Onur la estaba mirando con una sonrisa en los labios…

-Buenos días…- le dijo y ella sonrió con timidez.

-Buenos días…

-¿Acaso llovió anoche?

-No… creo que no, ¿por qué lo preguntas? - dijo ella sin comprender.

-Porque recuerdo haberte dejado durmiendo anoche en tu habitación y de repente me despierto y te encuentro aquí…

-Lo siento… es que…- dijo tratando de inventar una excusa válida.

-¿Te sentiste sola?

-Así fue…- aceptó ella y él sonrió.

-Bueno… me alegra que te haya servido mi compañía…- dijo él mirando sus labios.

-Mucho… gracias… y con respecto a lo que pasó recién…

-Fue increíble…

-Onur…

-Shh…- dijo colocando un dedo sobre sus labios- por favor no me digas que te arrepientes…

-No… me gustaría decirte eso, pero no puedo…

-Bien… muy bien…- dijo él y le dedicó una sonrisa.

-Pero… hace minutos que me separé de Ahmet… creo que no está bien que esté así contigo… ¿no te parece?

-Me parece lo que tú quieras que me parezca… Sehrazat…- le dijo tomando un mechón de su cabello y colocándolo detrás de su oreja con suavidad.

-Bien…

-Desde que te besé la otra vez, no he podido dejar de pensar un solo segundo en cuando tendría la oportunidad de hacerlo otra vez…

-Onur… yo tampoco he podido dejar de pensar en eso… - le dijo y miró sus labios otra vez.

Onur quiso decir algo inteligente, algo que la hiciera sucumbir a sus encantos y lo único que pudo hacer fue estrecharla entre sus brazos, su nariz hundida en su cuello y por segunda vez, él quiso que el tiempo se detuviera…

-Tendríamos que ir a trabajar… ¿qué te parece? - le dijo él mirándola de cerca, tan confortable que no quería moverse de allí.

-Sí, claro… y debo avisarle a Kerem…

-¿Quieres que le avise yo?

-No, no hace falta… lo haré yo…

Onur esperó a que ella se cambiara y luego se fueron a trabajar. Sehrazat se dedicó a terminar con un trabajo que tenía pendiente.

* * *

Al mediodía, Onur sintió golpes en su puerta y vio aparecer a Sehrazat con Kerem…

-Qué sorpresa…- dijo Onur y le dedicó una mirada intensa a ella, que se sonrojó un poco.

-Vinimos a buscarte para la reunión…- dijo Kerem, ajeno a todo.

-¿Qué reunión?

-Te dije que se olvidaría…- dijo ella con una sonrisa y Kerem asintió.

-Onur… quedamos en reunirnos hoy con la gente de finanzas por el presupuesto del proyecto… ¿recuerdas? - dijo Kerem.

-Es verdad… lo siento… tengo la cabeza en otra parte…- dijo y se perdió en los ojos de ella, que sonrió sin poder evitarlo.

-Ya lo creo… - dijo Kerem y Onur se levantó y se acomodó el saco.

Kerem salió primero y luego Sehrazat, porque Onur la dejó pasar. Sus ojos la escanearon y se mordió el labio con impotencia. No podía pensar en otra cosa que tenerla en sus brazos y acariciarla…

Se sentaron uno al lado del otro en la reunión y discutieron el proyecto. Cada tanto él la buscaba con la mirada y ella sentía como si él estuviese acariciándola…

La reunión terminó tarde, porque los puntos a tratar eran varios y el presupuesto era algo escaso para lo que ellos querían hacer…

-Estamos con muchos proyectos…- dijo Onur al ver la cara de desilusión de Sehrazat cuando salían.

-Sí, lo siento… creí que podríamos manejarlo de otra manera… que este proyecto era importante para Binyapi, para ti…- le dijo y Onur se perdió en sus ojos.

-Por supuesto que es muy importante- le dijo mientras salían de la sala de reuniones.

-Bien… me alegra que pienses eso…

-Y para demostrarlo, trataré de hablar con Kerem para destinar más fondos a él…- dijo y ella sonrió agradecida.

-Gracias…- dijo y miró sus labios antes de girar para entrar a su oficina.

Onur entrecerró los ojos dominando sus ganas de estrecharla en sus brazos.

* * *

Un par de horas después, Sehrazat terminaba una conversación con Bennu por teléfono cuando él entró y le ofreció llevarla a casa…

-¿No quieres ir a tu casa directamente? Puedo tomarme un taxi…

-Quiero llevarte… eso me dará un tiempo extra contigo….

-Bien…- dijo ella y sonrió.

El viaje fue distendido, a pesar de que las miradas continuaron, y cuando llegaron a la puerta de su casa, ella se bajó y él hizo lo mismo para acompañarla.

Sehrazat buscó sus llaves y cuando giró para saludarlo, se encontró en sus brazos y Onur la miró de cerca…

-Que descanses…- le dijo y ella sonrió y luego suspiró, cuando sintió los labios de él en los suyos, delicados, pero intensos.

Onur acarició su espalda y ella le permitió explorarla un momento que le pareció demasiado corto a ambos.

Luego de separar sus labios de los de ella, él apoyó su frente sobre la de Sehrazat y ambos cerraron los ojos, algo agitados…

-¿Estás bien? - le preguntó él.

-Muy bien, ¿y tú? - le dijo ella.

-En el cielo…- dijo él y ella le sonrió con timidez antes de girar para entrar a su casa…

* * *

**Bueno, parece que el romance está floreciendo entre estos dos! Espero que les siga gustando! Gracias por leer!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12**

Sehrazat entró a la oficina de Onur y lo vio al teléfono, hablando en inglés con un cliente. Él levantó la vista y le guiñó el ojo y ella sintió que se le aflojaban las piernas.

Onur enfocó sus ojos en ella y cuando a los pocos minutos cortó, se alegró de que por fin se hubiera liberado para ella.

-No sabía que estabas ocupado… vine a avisarte que ya me voy…

-Ah, bueno… que tengas buenas noches…- dijo él con una sonrisa.

-Para ti también…- dijo ella y giró para caminar hacia la puerta, deseando que él la detuviera y la tomara entre sus brazos.

Esos últimos días habían sido algo distintos entre ellos, él no había insistido en buscarla demasiado, pero las miradas, los roces con sus manos prometían y ella casi no podía dejar de recordar esos besos que habían compartido…

-Sehrazat…- dijo él cuando ella abría la puerta para irse y ella giró, sonriendo.

-Dime…

-¿Cenamos? ¿O estás muy cansada?

-No… podríamos hacerlo… de hecho me daba pereza pensar en cocinar algo…

-Bien…- dijo él y se levantó, buscando su saco y poniéndoselo rápidamente.

Ella pasó por su oficina a buscar su cartera y su abrigo y salieron hacia la puerta.

* * *

Media hora después entraban en la casa de ella con una pizza y un pack de cervezas.

-No puedo creerlo… y yo que me había ilusionado con una cena de las buenas…- dijo ella bromeando y él la empujó con suavidad.

-Con tal de estar contigo… la comida es lo de menos…

-Ah, pero qué romántico estás…- le dijo ella y él le hizo una mueca.

Se sentaron en el sofá y él le extendió una lata, mientras ella luchaba con el queso de una porción que intentaba separar del resto para dársela.

Finalmente, se pusieron a comer. Sehrazat encendió la televisión y vieron un capítulo viejo de una serie que a los dos les gustaba.

No tomaron mucho, pero el ánimo era distendido y Sehrazat comenzó a reírse tanto que él se quedó mirándola…

-Lo siento…- dijo entre un ataque de risas y tos- estoy tentada…- agregó y él terminó riéndose un poco también.

-Te sentirás mal después…- le dijo él sin poder dejar de mirarla, estaba embobado.

-Es que… no puedo…

-¿No puedes? - dijo y la tomó entre sus brazos y, cuando ella lo miró y se puso seria, comenzó a hacerle cosquillas.

-No, Onur… ¿qué haces? - ella creyó que se desmayaría con tanta risa.

Cuando él la soltó y ella quiso recuperar su respiración normal, lo miró de cerca y sonrió otra vez al ver que tenía la barba manchada. Ella soltó una risita y se inclinó hacia delante y lo limpió con sus labios.

Él se quedó mirándola, preguntándose si estaba bien seguir adelante y la vio mirar sus labios.

Sehrazat sonrió y él la levantó y la sentó sobre sus piernas.

-Sehrazat… no puedo más…- le dijo y ella asintió, apoyando su frente sobre la de él.

Ella levantó una mano y acarició su cara y deslizó sus dedos por sobre los labios de él, acariciándolos con suavidad, tratando de controlar su deseo, necesitaba sentirlos sobre los suyos…

Onur se quedó mirándola y fue ella misma que se fue acercando con cuidado hasta que suspiró sobre los labios de él, ya era imposible seguir esperando…

Lo besó con urgencia al principio, su deseo absolutamente presente y palpable. Él entrelazó sus dedos entre los cabellos de ella y se entregó totalmente, aunque estaba ansioso, no quería perderse nada de lo que ella pudiera ofrecerle…

Ella se detuvo y lo miró. Buscó algún signo que le indicara que él no estaba de acuerdo, de que no era el momento, y quiso reírse a carcajadas porque siempre había sido ella la que se planteaba el tema de si era o no el momento indicado…

Sehrazat estaba segura de que lo necesitaba como al aire que respiraba y que la unión física sería una consecuencia de tanto amor…

Así como estaba sentada, deslizó los dedos por el torso de él y comenzó a desabotonar su camisa. Lo sintió inquietarse, removerse y luego sintió los dedos de él acariciando su pecho por sobre la tela de su camisa…

Jadeó placenteramente cuando pudo inclinarse y besar su cuello y luego siguió hacia abajo, dejando un húmedo rastro por su torso, aspirando el aroma de su perfume y sintiendo que se intoxicaba y que la única solución era sentirlo contra ella.

Onur tironeó de los botones hasta que pudo quitarle la camisa y se separó para mirarla…

Ella sintió un estremecimiento del que quiso culpar al frío, pero supo que todo se debía a la forma en que él la miraba.

Él acomodó su cabello a un costado y ella se perdió en sus ojos. Ella se puso de pie y estiró su mano para tomar la de él…

Caminó hacia la habitación por delante de él y Onur la siguió, no queriendo ocupar su mente con pensamientos, solo quería dejarse llevar por el momento…

De pie frente a él, ella se quitó la parte de arriba de su ropa interior y lo escuchó suspirar cuando le permitió mirarla…

Él la apretó contra su cuerpo y la escuchó jadear de placer cuando su pecho rozó con el torso de él. Sus manos se movieron hacia el pantalón de ella y lo dejó caer, deslizando sus manos y acariciando cada milímetro de piel que se le iba revelando…

-Sehrazat…- dijo él en voz baja y sintió las manos de ella acariciándolo mientras se deshacía de sus pantalones y boxers.

Onur la hizo recostar entre besos y deslizó la única prenda que le quedaba a ella hasta quitársela.

Se situó sobre ella y se miraron a los ojos…

-Nunca pensé que me enamoraría de ti de esta forma…- le confesó él.

-Yo siempre sentí algo especial por ti… supongo que en el fondo me había enamorado, pero no quería verlo…

-¿Hablas… lo dices en serio?

-Por supuesto… ¿por qué te mentiría?

Onur se inclinó y capturó sus labios con suavidad. Ella lo tomó del cuello y profundizó el beso con ansiedad. Él deslizó una mano y comenzó a acariciarla y dejó su boca para comenzar a besar su piel con dedicación…

Sehrazat cerró los ojos, sentía que casi no podía controlar la necesidad que le provocaba cada beso de él y entrelazó sus dedos en su cabello cuando él, luego de pasar por su pecho, llegó a su abdomen…

Onur se dedicó a escuchar los sonidos que ella hacía, producto de sus caricias y la sintió abandonada a él…

Cuando creyó que ella no podría soportar mucho tiempo más, se incorporó y la miró a los ojos. Sehrazat le imploró en silencio que terminara con esa dulce e increíble tortura y Onur se sentó en la cama y la acomodó sobre él...

Cerró los ojos con placidez cuando lo sintió parte suya, jamás había vivido el amor físico con tanta necesidad y anhelo…

-Mírame… por favor…- le dijo él y ella se enfocó en sus ojos mientras él se movía para alcanzar el máximo placer para ambos…

-Onur…- dijo ella y él la calló con un beso…

Unos momentos después, él la tomó de la cara y se quedó mirándola mientras ella se estremecía en sus brazos, debido al intenso clímax que había alcanzado y cuando ella lo besaba húmedamente, aún agitada, él se dejó ir, sintiendo que casi perdía el conocimiento…

Sehrazat lo observó extasiada y él se echó hacia atrás, llevándola con él, luego de desconectarse de ella.

Se quedaron abrazados y en silencio mientras sus corazones recuperaban el ritmo habitual…

-Sehrazat…- le dijo él y ella levantó un poco la cabeza para poder mirarlo a los ojos.

-Dime…

-¿Cómo sigue todo esto? - le preguntó y ella inspiró hondo, dándose cuenta de que no tenía idea de nada en ese momento

* * *

**¿Cómo seguirá esto? Bueno, lo sabremos pronto! Gracias por seguir leyendo!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 13**

Onur sonrió y entrecerró los ojos al sentarse en su sillón y reclinarse hacia atrás.

No pudo reprimir un suspiro y pensó en llamarla. Miró la hora, hacía menos de dos horas que se habían separado y no podía soportar no tenerla entre sus brazos…

Cerró los ojos y recordó lo que habían hablado esa mañana…

_-¿Yo? Me asomaría a la ventana ahora mismo y gritaría que soy feliz porque estoy contigo…- dijo y ella lanzó una risita nerviosa._

_-No… Onur… por favor…_

_-¿Acaso te arrepentiste? ¿me dirás que no está bien lo que nos está pasando?_

_-No, no… no es eso…- dijo ella y se inclinó y besó sus labios con ternura._

_-No entiendo… _

_-Bueno… te lo dije el otro día… siento que hace minutos que dejé mi relación con Ahmet… no me gusta que me señalen y menos que hablen de mí…_

_-¿Entonces?_

_-Onur… necesito que por el momento nos guardemos para nosotros esto… esto que tenemos…_

_-¿Qué es lo que tenemos?_

_-Bueno… no sé como llamarlo, pero tampoco necesitamos ponerle un nombre ¿no crees?_

_-Creo lo que tú creas, mientras me dejes seguir besándote…_

_-¿Sólo quieres besarme?_

_-Quiero todo… absolutamente todo… pero tomaré lo que tú quieras darme…_

_-Bien…_

_-Muy bien…_

_-Será un secreto… nadie puede saberlo…_

_-¿Saber qué? - dijo él y le guiñó el ojo._

_Sehrazat sonrió y se colocó sobre él, su mirada intensa, cargada de deseo…_

_-¿Tenemos algo de tiempo?_

_-No si no queremos llamar la atención…- dijo él y ella arrugó la nariz y se movió hacia un costado. Él se arrepintió inmediatamente y la tomó de la cara y besó sus labios…_

_-Vamos a trabajar…- dijo ella- y tú deberías cambiarte la ropa…_

_-Pasemos por mi casa…- dijo él y ella negó con la cabeza._

_-¿Llegaremos tarde y juntos? Sería un suicidio…_

Escuchó golpes en la puerta y la vio asomarse.

-¿Estás ocupado? - le preguntó ella y él miró una carpeta que tenía sobre el escritorio, no queriendo reconocer que no estaba haciendo nada más que echarla de menos.

-Dime…

-Nada…

-¿Nada?

-Sólo… pasé a verte…

-¿Sólo a verme?

-Bueno… me voy…

-¿Ya?

-Onur… ¿podrías al menos disimular un poco? - le dijo sonriendo con nerviosismo.

-Nadie nos está escuchando…

-Te dejo…- dijo ella sonriendo divertida y él le tiró un beso antes de irse.

* * *

Sehrazat intentó enfocarse en el trabajo, pero le costó muchísimo, Bennu la miró de reojo pero no le hizo comentario, sabía que su amiga estaba pasando un momento un poco complicado en su vida y lo que menos quería era traerle otra preocupación…

El teléfono sonó y Bennu atendió…

-Sí… claro… iré para allá… -dijo y cortó.

-¿Kerem?- preguntó con una sonrisa.

-No, Onur… me pidió si podía llevarle un viejo proyecto en el que trabajé hace unos meses, aquel del puerto de Esmirna…

-Ah, sí…

-Parece que alguien le hizo un comentario y quiere corroborar unos datos…

-¿Quieres que se lo lleve yo?

-No te molestes amiga… ¿o acaso quieres una excusa para ir a verlo? - dijo en tono de confidencia y Sehrazat levantó una ceja.

-No necesito excusas para ir a verlo, Bennu- dijo y se sintió culpable, le había pedido a Onur que no hablara y ella tampoco podía hacerlo.

-Bien… era una broma… ¿estás bien? - dijo buscando una carpeta en el archivo.

-Mejor que nunca…- le dijo ella y volvió a lo suyo.

Bennu alzó los hombros y salió de su oficina para ir a la de Onur. Kerem la encontró en el camino y le dedicó una sonrisa.

-¿Mucho trabajo? - le preguntó.

-No… en realidad le llevaba a Onur un viejo proyecto que me pidió…- dijo sonriente.

-¿Almorzamos juntos? - le dijo y ella sintió que se derretía.

-Sehrazat no me dijo nada aún… así que no estoy comprometida…- dijo con algo de timidez.

-Me alegra… nos vemos…- le dijo y Bennu sonrió cuando siguió su camino y golpeó la puerta de Onur.

* * *

Unas horas más tarde, Onur se asomó a la oficina y no pudo evitar acariciarla con la mirada. Ella levantó la vista, consciente de la observación de él y sonrió.

-Onur…- dijo y Bennu los miró.

-Me preguntaba si quieren… si tienen planes para almorzar…

-Bueno… no…- dijo Sehrazat y miró a Bennu.

-Hace un rato Kerem…- dijo y sus ojos se iluminaron cuando lo vio aparecer.

-Parece que nos hubiésemos puesto de acuerdo- dijo con una sonrisa- podríamos salir los cuatro, ¿qué les parece?

Onur estuvo a punto de negarse, pero no se le ocurrió una excusa válida.

-Vayamos los cuatro…- dijo Sehrazat y se perdió en los ojos de Onur.

Kerem y Onur salieron primero y atrás Bennu y Sehrazat. Decidieron que sería mejor ir a un restaurante y no quedarse en el comedor de la empresa.

Bennu se sentó frente a Sehrazat y Onur a su lado. Hablaron toda la comida de distintas cosas, un poco sobre trabajo, un poco sobre los distintos lugares que conocían…

-Onur, amigo… hace mucho que no nos invitas a navegar…- dijo Kerem.

-Deberíamos zarpar uno de estos días…- contestó Onur.

-¿Qué tal el sábado? Podríamos cenar todos juntos y…- propuso Kerem y Onur suspiró.

-Bueno…- dijo Onur y miró con desesperación a Sehrazat que sonrió sin poder evitarlo- están invitados el sábado… a la mañana…

-¿Me harás levantar temprano un sábado? Pensé que nos invitarías a la noche, la vista de Estambul es increíble… Bennu y Sehrazat la disfrutarían mucho…

-¿Nosotras también iríamos? - preguntó Bennu con algo de incomodidad

-Por supuesto, Bennu- dijo Kerem y sonrió.

Bennu se quedó mirándolo y Sehrazat arqueó las cejas dándole a entender a Onur que no podía evitarse.

Arreglaron que se encontrarían el sábado a la tarde en el muelle…

Cuando volvieron del almuerzo, cada uno se dedicó a lo suyo y Bennu se fue temprano a casa porque tenía que hacer unas compras…

Sehrazat se ponía el abrigo para salir y se preguntaba si él tendría todavía mucho trabajo. Lo vio entrar y sonrió.

-Lo siento… quería hacer planes contigo el fin de semana… pero no pude evitarlo…

-No te preocupes… igual podemos pasar tiempo juntos… y hacer algo… el resto del tiempo…- dijo ella y bajó la vista, aún se sentía algo rara.

-¿Vamos? - preguntó él al ver que ella acomodaba sus cosas.

-¿Adónde?

-No lo sé… ¿adónde quieres ir?

-Pensaba llegar a casa y darme un largo baño…

-Mmm…- dijo entrecerrando los ojos y bajando la voz- suena bien… ¿me dejas acompañarte?

-Onur…

-¿No quieres?

-No es eso… es que…

-Quieres tu propio espacio… bien… lo entiendo…

-No… no… todavía no me acostumbro…

-Bien… no te preocupes…

-Onur… no me lo hagas difícil… ven a casa… pero trae algo de ropa si es que piensas quedarte, así no tendrás que pasar por tu casa mañana…

-¿Me invitas a dormir?

-Si tú quieres…- le dijo ella y sonrió.

* * *

Sehrazat llegó a su casa y cambió el largo baño que quería darse por una ducha reparadora y se preparó para recibirlo. Su corazón se aceleraba de solo pensar que él se quedaría allí y dormiría en sus brazos sin buscar excusas…

Cuando tocó el timbre, ella abrió la puerta y él le sonrió.

-¿Tardé mucho?

-No… bueno… digamos que te eché un poco de menos…

-Mmmm- dijo él y la tomó entre sus brazos cuando ella cerró la puerta.

Sehrazat estiró su cara y besó sus labios con suavidad, pero cuando iba a separarse, él no se lo permitió y ahondó el beso, explorándola con ansiedad…

Se encontró jadeando sorprendida cuando sintió en su espalda baja, el roce de la mesa y el cuerpo de él tan pegado al de ella que apenas podía moverse…

-Onur…- dijo en tono bajo, con necesidad.

-Dime…- le dijo él y la vio cerrar los ojos cuando sus manos comenzaron a recorrerla, buscando cualquier espacio en su ropa para poder acceder a su piel…

Onur la acarició y la vio agitarse cuando el beso se interrumpió y él corrió una de las sillas para tener mayor espacio sobre la mesa.

-¿Quieres comer? - le preguntó sobre sus labios

-A ti… - le dijo y siguió besándola mientras iba sacándole la ropa despacio, tomándose su tiempo.

Ella también trabajó para acariciarlo sin barreras de tela de por medio y se confundieron en un abrazo sensual, piel contra piel cuando finalmente volvieron a reunirse.

Onur se perdió en sus ojos cuando se sintió parte suya y ella se recostó un poco hacia atrás, obligándolo a inclinarse y besar su pecho, hambriento…

El encuentro duró un buen rato porque Onur trató de ralentizarlo al máximo, para que ambos lo disfrutaran…

Sintió que tocaba el cielo con las manos cuando la escuchó suspirar en su oído y decir su nombre en una exhalación luego de alcanzar el clímax.

No tardó en seguirla, y ella se quedó mirándolo con los ojos aún nublados de placer cuando todo terminó…

Onur besó sus labios luego de un rato en el que la sostuvo entre sus brazos y ella le sonrió con dulzura…

-Pidamos algo de comer y vámonos a dormir, me muero de sueño…- le dijo mientras bostezaba.

Sehrazat le sonrió y tomó un imán de su heladera con el número de un delivery de hamburguesas…

Comieron temprano y luego se abrazaron para dormir. Ella se sintió algo rara al principio, pero luego se terminó relajando y se quedó totalmente dormida.

Él se despertó a la madrugada y hundió su nariz en la nuca de ella. ¿Qué más podía pedir?

* * *

**Bueno, hasta aquí llegamos... de la amistad, no quedó mucho... nos vemos en el próximo, gracias por leer!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo 14**

Al día siguiente, el viernes, fueron juntos a la empresa y el día se le complicó un montón a Onur porque tuvo algunas reuniones que le resultaron tediosas y de las que no pudo zafarse.

Al llegar la noche, Sehrazat se había ido y cuando él se lamentaba, buscando una excusa para verla, ella lo llamó para avisarle que había ido a ver a su tía, que no se sentía muy bien y que estaría de vuelta en un par de horas…

Onur se sintió medio desolado, pero volvió a su casa y se mantuvo ocupado con cosas que tenía pendientes allí…

Cuando estaba por irse a dormir, no pudo evitar llamarla otra vez y ella lo atendió contenta…

-¿Cómo está tu tía?

-Se siente mejor… por suerte no fue nada grave… yo me preocupo por su salud porque estaba bastante débil hace un tiempo, pero ya está mejor…

-Me alegra…- dijo Onur, concentrado en la voz de ella.

-¿Dónde estás? - le preguntó ella bajando la voz.

-En mi casa…- dijo él.

-Yo estoy en mi vieja habitación, en casa de mi tía…- se notaba que ella hablaba bajo porque no quería interrumpir el sueño de su tía.

-Sería lindo estar allí contigo…

-Estás conmigo ahora… estamos hablando…- dijo ella.

-Bueno… pero no puedo acariciarte, besarte…

-No… pero puedo hacerlo por ti… y tú podrías hacerlo por mi…- le dijo y al no escuchar nada del otro lado lanzó una risita- no estás preparado para esto…

-¿Tú sí?

-Creía que no, pero de repente siento que podría hacerlo… no me hagas caso… mañana por la mañana estaré de vuelta en Estambul… podríamos dormir juntos…

-¿Mañana dices? No creo que podamos, recuerda que Kerem y Bennu vendrán a navegar…

-Es cierto, bueno… supongo que tendremos que esperar un poco…

-Así es… y… volviendo a lo que hablábamos hace un rato…

-Dime…

-¿Cómo sería eso?

-No lo sé… simplemente sentí deseos de decírtelo… hemos hecho el amor, sé como es que tú me acaricias… solo… me parece que sería mejor esperar hasta mañana… volveré al mediodía… quizá podría pasar por tu casa y llevarme la ropa para cambiarme…

-Hagamos algo… iré a buscarte a tu casa, podría quedarme un rato contigo y luego iríamos al puerto… ¿qué te parece?

-Perfecto… - dijo ella y sonrió.

-Me muero por besarte…

-Yo también…- le dijo ella y cortaron.

* * *

Por supuesto, a ambos les costó trabajo dormirse y a la mañana siguiente, luego de desayunar con su tía y de dejarle algunas cosas para comer y que no tuviese que cocinar, la dejó y emprendió el regreso…

Llegó a su casa y cuando dejó su bolso y estaba quitándose la ropa para darse una ducha, escuchó el timbre.

Se puso una bata y al abrir la puerta, sonrió.

-Recién llego… iba a ducharme y llamarte para…- dijo y él no la dejó seguir hablando.

La tomó entre sus brazos y la besó impetuosamente, casi no pudiendo reprimirse. Ella suspiró en el beso y lo sintió empujando la puerta para cerrarla…

-Mmmm… yo también te eché de menos…- le dijo ella cuando logró separar su boca de la de él.

-Que bien…- le dijo él y besó su cuello, causándole un estremecimiento.

-Si… si me esperas unos minutos, me ducharé y podremos irnos…

-Bien… te espero…-le dijo él y se sentó en el sillón.

Ella se encerró en el baño y se duchó lo más rápido que pudo, Cuando salió, envuelta en su bata, lo vio sentado en el sillón con la cabeza reclinada hacia atrás y se acercó…

-Onur…- dijo sin querer molestarlo, tenía los ojos cerrados.

-¿Mmmm?- contestó solo él y ella se inclinó y se sentó a su lado.

-¿Te quedaste dormido? - dijo y él abrió los ojos y le sonrió.

-Lo siento, no descansé muy bien anoche…

-Descansa… me prepararé…

-No hace falta… estoy bien...

-Sí… tienes un rato más… aprovéchalo…- dijo y cuando iba a levantarse, sintió la mano de él deteniéndola.

-Quédate… por favor…- le dijo y la tomó de la cara y la hizo inclinarse para besar sus labios.

Sehrazat sintió las manos de él desanudando su bata y acariciando su piel y suspiró.

-Onur…- le dijo con una voz ronca y plena de necesidad.

-Dime…- le dijo él entre besos.

-¿No llegaremos tarde?

-No… no importa… no me importa nada…- dijo él y ella se incorporó para quitarse la bata y la dejó caer a un costado.

Ella se puso de pie y lo miró seduciéndolo y él se incorporó y se quitó la remera que llevaba puesta y luego se reunió con ella, que aflojó su cinturón y dejó caer su pantalón.

La tomó entre sus brazos y ella sonrió, saboreando el roce de su piel con la de él.

Onur la besó hambriento y luego la hizo girar y acomodó su cabello a un costado para poder besar su cuello y hombros.

Sus manos acariciaron su pecho y la escuchó suspirar. Las caderas de ella se movieron hacia atrás y lo rozó suavemente. Él cerró los ojos y se sentó llevándola con él.

Sus labios acariciaron el sendero de su columna y ella se incorporó y se acomodó para descender sobre él…

Onur le habló al oído y ella cerró los ojos, sobrepasada por las sensaciones que tenía…

-Quiero besarte…- jadeó ella, su cabeza inclinada hacia atrás mientras él comenzaba a moverse lentamente.

-Sólo… déjame sentirte así un poco más…- le dijo él en tono de ruego y ella asintió.

Sehrazat cerró los ojos un buen rato después cuando ambos alcanzaron el clímax y en el momento en que él se desconectó la hizo girar y la sentó de costado sobre sus rodillas mientras la besaba húmedamente, tratando de satisfacer la necesidad de ambos…

Se quedaron un rato en esa posición, besándose dulcemente y se quedaron dormidos un par de horas...

* * *

El sonido del móvil de él los despertó y Sehrazat se levantó de golpe, tomando conciencia de la hora que era

-Onur… son casi las cinco…

-No puedo creerlo…- dijo y atendió el teléfono, colocando un dedo sobre los labios de ella- ¿Kerem?

-Amigo… ¿dónde estás? Hace un rato que estamos aquí en el muelle con Bennu… creímos que llegábamos tarde…

-Lo siento… ocurre que… Sehrazat tuvo que ir a ver a su tía… y se demoró un poco…- dijo y ella achicó los ojos- pero pasé a buscarla y en un rato estaremos por allí… te pido disculpas… espérennos tomando unos tragos… ¿está bien?- dijo y le guiñó el ojo a Sehrazat.

-Bien… no te quejes si asaltamos tu bar…- dijo y Bennu lo miró con una sonrisa incómoda.

Onur cortó la comunicación y la vio alzar las cejas con seriedad a ella…

-¿Por qué la culpable soy siempre yo?

-Fue lo que se me ocurrió… tenemos que irnos…

-Sí… iré a cambiarme… y no se te ocurra seguirme… porque llegaremos muy tarde…- le dijo y él sonrió.

Ella se apuró para estar lista mientras él se vestía. Salieron apurados y llegaron al poco rato. Onur entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella antes de bajar del auto.

-Será una tortura no poder abrazarte ni expresarte lo que siento…

-Lo sé… pero estaremos cerca, todo el tiempo… eso es mejor que nada… ¿verdad? - le dijo ella y lo besó con ternura.

Caminaron por el muelle en dirección al yate y cuando entraron se miraron sorprendidos y contentos al ver a Kerem con la frente apoyada en la de Bennu, besando tiernamente sus labios…

Bennu se tensó un poco al verlos y lo empujó con suavidad. Él giró para recibirlos y le sonrió a Onur…

-Esperamos no interrumpir…- dijo Onur y Bennu se sonrojó.

-Por supuesto que no…- dijo Kerem y se acercó a saludarlos sonriente.

Sehrazat abrazó a Bennu con ternura…

-No puedo creerlo…- le dijo al oído- tienes que contarme todo urgente…- y Bennu le sonrió con complicidad...

* * *

**Bueno, espero que les siga gustando. Parece que el amor está en el aire. Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo! Gracias por leer! **


	15. Chapter 15

**Capítulo 15**

-… y bueno, no pasó mucho más de lo que ustedes vieron… - dijo Bennu y sonrió cuando Sehrazat alzó las cejas.

-Entonces sí los interrumpimos…- dijo con culpa.

-Bueno… habíamos tomado un trago y de pronto me miró a los ojos y se fue acercando mientras me hablaba y te juro que yo temblaba porque tenía miedo de cometer algún error estúpido…

-No, Bennu… se nota que Kerem te mira y le pasa de todo contigo…- dijo Sehrazat y Bennu se mordió el labio.

-Ese beso fue lo más lindo que me pasó en la vida…

-Amiga… te mereces todo lo bueno…- dijo y la abrazó con ternura.

Onur y Kerem se acercaron para poder charlar. Sehrazat sonrió al ver las miradas entre su amiga y Kerem. Estaba muy feliz por ellos, realmente los quería mucho y en un punto pensó y fantaseó con compartir lo que le ocurría con Onur, pero no se atrevió, todavía se sentía algo incómoda con la idea de contarlo.

Hablaron de todo un poco y en un momento, Onur le propuso a Sehrazat preparar algo y le guiñó el ojo, dándole a entender que los quería dejar solos…

Sehrazat sintió la mano de Onur entrelazando sus dedos y de repente estaba contra la pared de la pequeña habitación que funcionaba de cocina y los labios de él en su cuello, desesperados…

-Onur…- se quiso quejar ella pero fue casi un suspiro.

-Shhh… tenemos poco tiempo…- dijo él y la calló con un beso húmedo, intenso y hambriento.

Sehrazat se abandonó a él y sintió sus manos acariciándola y temió perder el sentido…

-Onur…- dijo al sentirse apretada deliciosamente entre la pared y el cuerpo cálido de él.

-Solo un poco más… por favor…- le dijo y ella suspiró y se dejó llevar.

* * *

Mientras tanto, Kerem besaba con dulzura a Bennu que sonreía, con algo de timidez.

-¿Estás bien?- le preguntó mirándola de cerca.

-Sí… muy bien… ¿y tú?- le dijo ella con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Perfecto…- dijo y se inclinó a besarla otra vez.

-Kerem… ellos volverán en cualquier momento… yo.. todavía me da algo de vergüenza…

-¿El amor te avergüenza?

-No, no es eso… la situación… es todo…

-Créeme que me encantaría irme de aquí contigo… para seguir besándote y puedas estar más tranquila…- dijo y la vio sonreír- pero…

-No podemos hacerles esto a Onur y Sehrazat…

-No… la verdad es que no, sobre todo porque yo fui quien insistió con venir y era porque quería estar contigo… soy un tonto, Bennu… no me atrevía a sincerarme contigo…

-No digas eso… yo me siento una tonta por no haberte dado alguna pista de que me pasaba lo mismo que a ti…

-No… ninguna tonta… eres hermosa…- le dijo y ella sonrió y se acercó y lo besó ella misma.

Onur apoyó su frente en la de Sehrazat y trató de calmarse. Tenía que encontrar la manera de recuperarse y no dejarse llevar por las ganas de seguir adelante.

Ella le sonrió con complicidad.

-Tenemos que volver… no es creíble que tardemos una hora en volver…

-¿Crees que ellos lo notarán? ¿o que les importa? - dijo y abrió una ventanita y los vieron abrazados, besándose y Onur le sonrió.

-Bueno… pero igual no es creíble…- dijo y él besó sus labios como despedida y buscaron algo de comida para llevar.

Salieron y se miraron con complicidad cuando Bennu sonrió todavía avergonzada y se separó de Kerem...

-Tardaron un poco…- dijo Kerem por decir.

-Queríamos darles espacio… nos quedamos hablando un momento en la cocina…- dijo Onur y Kerem sonrió.

-Pues… hemos venido a estar juntos los cuatro… pero confieso que aprovecharé los momentos que me quede solo con Bennu…

-Kerem…- lo retó Bennu y Sehrazat soltó una carcajada.

-Se ven lindos juntos…- dijo y Onur asintió.

-Creo que nos la pasaremos yendo a buscar café y galletas…- dijo Onur y todos rieron.

* * *

La noche pasó así, cada tanto tenían la excusa perfecta y desaparecían por un rato y en una de las veces, Onur no pudo evitar acariciarla y mordisquear su hombro dejándole una marca…

-Onur… menos mal que no podré usar el traje de baño… - le dijo alzando la ceja.

-Bueno, ese es un placer que me gustaría disfrutar a solas… junto a otros tantos placeres que estoy fantaseando con disfrutar… ¿qué tal si nos escapamos ahora mismo y vamos a tu casa…?

-No se que tienes en mente, pero…

-¿No sabes? - le dijo él y deslizó las manos hacia abajo acariciándola y la escuchó jadear.

-Onur…

-"Ya basta"- la imitó él y ella rió.

-Vámonos porque no respondo…

-¿Y qué harás?- la provocó él.

-¿No te imaginas? - le dijo ella alzando las cejas y se inclinó para hablarle al oído- te besaré hasta cansarme… y no me canso fácil…

-Es una suerte…- le dijo él.

Con unos tragos de por medio, los cuatro se asomaron y contemplaron las luces de la ciudad. Kerem abrazó a Bennu, y Onur y Sehrazat quedaron a cada lado de ellos.

Onur se asomó y la miró con disimulo. Quería gritar lo que le sucedía con ella pero prefería morirse antes de traicionarla…

-Soy una tonta… no me traje abrigo…- dijo ella y los tres la miraron.

-Ven…- dijo Onur y encontró la excusa perfecta para abrazarla sin dar explicaciones.

Sehrazat se acomodó en sus brazos y suspiró. Se quedaron un rato en silencio y luego Onur, deslizó una mano y la acarició casi sin darse cuenta y ella lo miró de costado, deseándolo… pero haciéndole notar que no se sobrepasara…

-Bueno, chicos… creo que será mejor que nos volvamos a casa… ¿Te llevo cariño?- le dijo Kerem a Bennu.

-Pero yo vine con mi auto…- dijo Bennu.

-Puedes dejarlo…- dijo Kerem- ¿verdad Onur?

-Por supuesto…- dijo Onur.

-¿Quieres que te lleve Sehrazat…?- preguntó Kerem y Onur la miró con terror.

-Bueno… no… creo que me iré y podría llevarme el auto de Bennu, así les dejo un rato a solas…

-Pero…- dijo Kerem y Bennu lo interrumpió.

-Sehrazat tiene razón… ¿no te molesta? - le dijo y ella sonrió.

-Por supuesto que no amiga…

-¿Tú te quedas, no? - le dijo Kerem a Onur.

-Sí… nos vemos el lunes…

-Vamos…- dijo Kerem y tomó del hombro a Bennu, que sonrió.

Sehrazat miró con ternura la expresión de tristeza de Onur y le guiñó el ojo.

-Hasta mañana, Onur…- dijo y miró su reloj y luego le dedicó una sonrisa.

-Hasta mañana…- dijo él y le tiró un beso sabiendo que ni Bennu ni Kerem lo veían.

Sehrazat caminó por el muelle y se subió al auto de Bennu. Encendió el motor y le hizo luces al auto de Kerem que se iba.

Esperó un momento, tomó su móvil y llamó a Onur.

-Dime…

-¿Vendrás o tendré que ir a buscarte?- le dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿En serio?

-¿Creíste que te salvarías? Has trabajado duro toda la noche, provocándome y ahora quiero dormir en tus brazos…

-¿No quieres venir y dormir aquí?

-Si mañana temprano se le ocurre a Bennu venir a buscar su auto, ¿qué le voy a decir?

-Tienes razón…- dijo Onur y sonrió al levantar la mano para que lo viera.

Se subió al auto e intercambiaron un beso apasionado.

-Pensé que esta noche la pasaríamos separados…- dijo cuando se acomodó en el asiento de acompañante.

-Si quieres te quedas…- le dijo ella con seriedad.

-No, no… no te voy a dejar sola…

-Claro…- dijo y sonrió de costado.

Onur se estiró, relajado mientras ella conducía hacia su casa, sentía que por un lado, a ella le incomodaba blanquear su relación, pero por otro, estaba cada vez más comprometida, aunque no quisiera ponerle una etiqueta a la relación que tenían…

* * *

**Bueno, hasta aquí llegamos! Quiero compartir con ustedes, aunque se me pasaron dos días, que cumplí un año compartiendo historias! Estoy muy feliz! Gracias por leer! **


	16. Chapter 16

**Capítulo 16**

Onur abrió los ojos y sonrió al ver a Sehrazat dormida profundamente en sus brazos. Los entrecerró e inspiró hondo, perdido en el aroma de ella y no pudo evitar suspirar. Sehrazat abrió los ojos y sonrió con complicidad y él la apretó entre sus brazos, saboreando la sensación de tenerla contra su piel, su cuerpo cálido, que siempre lo invitaba a más…

-Buenos días…- le dijo y ella perdió su nariz en su cuello, contestándole de alguna manera.

Él la dejó hacer y luego la miró con deseo…

-¿Tienes que irte temprano? - le preguntó con una sonrisa.

-Hoy es domingo… no tengo absolutamente nada que hacer en todo el día…- le dijo y ella sintió que se estremecía.

-¿Nada nada?

-Técnicamente no… pero podría escuchar sugerencias… eso si tú no tienes nada que hacer tampoco…

-Nada nada…- dijo ella y rio divertida al ver los ojos pícaros de él.

-Mmmm… eso suena prometedor… porque podríamos pasarnos el día aquí…

-¿Todo el día? ¿Y no nos aburriremos? - le dijo ella y sonrió al ver que él ponía los ojos en blanco y se colocaba sobre ella, debajo de las sábanas.

-Te mostraré cómo evitaremos aburrirnos…- le dijo y comenzó a besarla mientras la rozaba con su cuerpo, convenciéndola de lo que ella ya sabía de sobra. Esos encuentros matutinos eran casi mejores que los nocturnos.

Sehrazat lanzó una carcajada feliz que terminó siendo sofocada por un beso intenso y húmedo de él y se abandonaron uno al otro durante un largo rato…

* * *

Se quedaron medio dormidos cuando todo terminó y no les importó, porque no necesitaban levantarse en seguida…

Ella volvió a despertarse con los besos de él en su nuca, sintiéndose agradablemente contenida por su cuerpo y su aroma y se desperezó sonriendo…

-¿Tienes hambre? ¿preparamos algo para comer? - dijo él en su oído y ella sonrió.

-En este momento solo quiero quedarme aquí…- dijo y extendió el brazo hacia arriba y él se lo acarició, tiernamente…

Pasaron algunos minutos y entonces él comenzó otra vez a besarla, y ella rio a carcajadas…

-Nunca es suficiente, ¿verdad? - le dijo alegre.

-Nunca… ¿está mal?

-Para nada…- dijo ella y lo besó y luego lo miró, algo sorprendida.

-¿Mmmm?

-¿El timbre? - dijo y abrió los ojos desmesuradamente- ¿será Bennu?

-Te hubiera avisado un domingo antes de venir… podrías estar durmiendo…

-Sí…- dijo y se levantó colocándose su bata.

Sehrazat caminó hacia la cocina rápidamente y atendió el portero eléctrico.

-¿Quién es?- dijo sintiendo el calor del abrazo de él y tratando de concentrarse en los que hacía.

-Sehrazat. ábreme que hace frío… soy yo, amiga… Bennu… traje el desayuno…

-Bennu…- dijo y se mordió el labio con frustración- sí, Bennu… sube…- dijo y le abrió la puerta.

-¿Va a subir?

-¿Qué puedo hacer, Onur? - le dijo con nerviosismo.

-¿Entonces? - le preguntó apurado mientras ella corría a vestirse un poco.

-No lo sé… no te puede ver aquí… no estoy preparada…

-¿Qué hago?

-Escóndete en el armario…- le dio mientras se ponía el pijama y la bata encima otra vez.

-¿En dónde?- dijo él y la miró con desesperación.

-En el armario, ahora… Onur…- le dijo y se recompuso como pudo arreglándose el cabello que estaba bastante alborotada.

Escucharon el timbre en la puerta y ella lo miró con desesperación…

-Por favor, mi vida… te lo compensaré, prometido…- dijo y besó sus labios suavemente antes de empujarlo y cerrar la puerta del armario y luego de su habitación.

Sehrazat trató de tranquilizarse y sonrió al abrir la puerta…

-Amiga… ¿cómo estás?

-Bien, Bennu…- dijo y la dejó pasar.

-Vine a buscar el auto, pero de paso… necesito un favor y tienes que poder ayudarme…

-Pero… claro… ¿cómo no?

-Necesito que me prestes un vestido… Kerem me invitó a un cóctel esta noche y no tengo nada que ponerme… y dije… Sehrazat debe tener algo… ¿me prestas por favor?

-¿Ahora? - preguntó Sehrazat mirando hacia su habitación con pánico

-¿No puedes?

-No es eso… iré a buscarlos…

-Sí, vamos así me los pruebo…

-No, no… quiero decir… espera, tengo todo desordenado, me da vergüenza…

-¿Conmigo? Por favor Sherazat…- dijo y la siguió.

-En serio Bennu…- dijo casi temblando y la miró- espérame que te traigo todo…

-Pero…

-Por favor…- dijo y entró a su habitación, dejando la puerta entornada.

Abrió el armario y vio a Onur tapándose con la almohada. Se mordió el labio y se inclinó para buscar algunos vestidos que tenía colgados.

Encontró dos o tres y los descolgó. Onur le tiró un beso y ella le dio una última mirada antes de cerrar la puerta.

-Aquí están…- dijo y le entregó los vestidos- seguro que te quedan geniales, llévalos y me los das cuando puedas…

-¿No tenías uno negro, un poco más formal?

-Parecerás una religiosa… olvídalo Bennu, no lo permitiré…- le dijo y negó con la cabeza- te daré las llaves del auto…

-Pero… yo no tengo ningún apuro… tengo que contarte mi historia con Kerem…

-Ay amiga lo siento… estoy apurada…

-¿Tienes que hacer algo? No sabía, disculpa…

-No te preocupes…- dijo apurándola una vez que le entregó las llaves.

-Espero que me queden bien…-dijo Bennu y Sehrazat la abrazó con cariño y la acompañó a la salida.

-Pero si, imposible que no te queden…

-Gracias, deséame suerte…

-La tendrás… la tendrás…- dijo con una sonrisa y Bennu levantó la mano para saludarla.

* * *

Sehrazat bufó contra la puerta cuando la cerró. Corrió a su habitación y abrió la puerta del armario.

Él alzó la ceja y dejó caer la almohada…

-Menos mal, pensé que se quedaría a almorzar contigo…

-Onur…- dijo frunciendo los labios con culpa- lo siento…

-¿Lo sientes? Como si tu mejor amiga no pudiera sentirse feliz de que tú eres feliz… no lo entiendo…

-Pero…

-Trato de respetarlo, pero no lo entiendo…

-Onur…- repitió y él se recostó en la cama, apoyado en uno de sus codos y la miró.

-¿Escuché mal o dijiste que me lo compensarías? - dijo y alzó las cejas seductor.

-Escuchaste bien…- dijo ella sonriente.

-Bien… quítate ya la ropa y ven aquí…

Sehrazat se quitó la ropa en cuestión de segundos y se reunió con él en un abrazo intenso.

Onur estaba algo molesto, pero la molestia pasó al olvido no bien ella comenzó a compensar el mal momento…

* * *

**Bueno, hasta aquí llegamos por hoy, espero que les guste! Amo las escenas de comedia! Nos vemos en el próximo y gracias por seguir leyendo! **


	17. Chapter 17

**Capítulo 17**

Sehrazat revolvió el café pensativa y Bennu la observó en silencio. La veía distraída el último tiempo y aunque sabía que no estaba mal, ni tenía ningún problema importante, se preguntó si confiaría en ella en algún momento…

-Cuéntame…- le dijo finalmente, creyendo que se pasarían toda la hora del almuerzo sin hablar.

-¿Qué quieres que te cuente?

-No lo sé… como está tu vida… hace mucho que no me cuentas…

-Es que… no hay mucho que contar, Bennu- dijo y se sintió culpable.

-Bien...- dijo Bennu desanimada.

-¿Por qué no me cuentas tú de cómo va todo con Kerem?

-Todo muy bien… es tan tierno… todo el tiempo busca excusas para tomar mi mano, besarme…

-¿Ustedes ya…? - dijo y Bennu se puso seria y luego sonrió.

-Sí… por supuesto… todo muy bien… estoy enamorada amiga…

-Me siento muy feliz por ti, Bennu… te mereces todo lo bueno…

-Pues tú también…

-Es que es tan bonito ser el centro de atención de alguien y que él sea todo para ti… y que no puedas dejar de pensar en él un solo instante… y que quieras perderte en sus ojos…- dijo y Bennu la miró de costado.

-¿Acaso volviste con Ahmet?

-No… ¿cómo se te ocurre?

-¿Porque dejaste de amarlo?

-Algo así…

-Entiendo…

-Bennu… hay algo que quiero contarte… pero necesito que guardes un secreto…

-Puedes confiar en mi, amiga…

-Estoy… estoy teniendo algo con Onur…

-¡No! - dijo Bennu y se tapó la boca para no reír a carcajadas.

-Si…- dijo y suspiró.

-¿Están saliendo?

-Estamos… eso es lo que importa…

-¿Dejaste a Ahmet por él? - dijo y al ver la cara de ella insistió- puedes decírmelo…

-Es que… me di cuenta de que con Ahmet solo serían problemas y aunque lo quiero mucho, eso sería un drama en nuestras vidas…

-Y además te mueres de amor por Onur…

-Mucho…- dijo y cerró los ojos, evocando su mirada.

-Estoy tan feliz por ti… yo sabía que en algún momento esto sucedería… pero debo decir que fue más rápido de lo que creí…

-Lo se… me pasó lo mismo… pero él me demostró sentimientos tan fuertes… es increíble….

-Cásense ya…- dijo sonriente.

-¿Qué dices, Bennu? Esto todavía es secreto… nadie lo sabe…

-¿Por qué?

-No lo se… no me siento segura para contarlo….

-¿Y él?

-Él me apoya, no le importa…

-Él se muere por ti…

-Mmmm no se si es para tanto… pero tenemos algo muy lindo, muy intenso….

-Entonces ustedes también…

-Sí… es increíble…- le dijo y sonrió, sonrojándose un poco…

Luego de hacerle prometer que no se lo diría a nadie y menos a Kerem, volvieron a la empresa y siguieron con su trabajo…

* * *

A la hora de irse, cuando Sehrazat tomaba su abrigo y su cartera, él pasó por la oficina y le sonrió.

-¿Quieres hacer algo? - le preguntó y ella sonrió con ternura.

-¿Y tú?

-Bueno… la noche estará linda para navegar… quizá podríamos cenar en el yate y luego volver al puerto y pasar la noche ahí…

-Me gusta la idea… - le dijo ella y sonrió, mirando sus labios.

-Bien… pasemos por tu casa para que puedas llevarte algo de ropa para poder venir mañana…

Un par de horas después, llegaron al muelle y él la tomó entre sus brazos y la acercó a su cuerpo, más posesivo, hacía horas que fantaseaba con abrazarla y en el apuro de buscar su ropa, ella se había bajado del auto y él se había quedado a esperarla…

Subieron al yate y prepararon algo de comer, estaban hambrientos…

Luego de zarpar, se quedaron un rato en la cubierta, observando las luces de la ciudad y él la tomó en sus brazos…

-Mi vida…- le dijo al oído y ella entrecerró los ojos disfrutando de su cercanía.

-Dime…

-Quería contarte que… bueno… hoy estuve hablando con Kerem luego de la reunión, cuando tú te fuiste a almorzar con Bennu… y… espero que no te moleste pero le conté lo nuestro…

-¿Le contaste? - le preguntó y Onur pensó que ella se enojaría con él.

-Bueno… se dio cuenta y en el último de los casos me dio culpa mentirle y le dije que era así…

-¿Qué le dijiste?

-Pues… que estábamos juntos… que estaba enamorado de ti y que estábamos intentándolo…

-Bien…

-¿Bien? - le dijo y hundió su nariz en el cuello de ella y la escuchó suspirar.

-Está bien… yo también se lo conté a Bennu… me dio mucha vergüenza lo que ocurrió el domingo…

-Me alegra… ¿qué dijo Bennu?

-Está feliz… dijo que siempre supo que nosotros estábamos enamorados…- dijo con una sonrisa y él la hizo girar en sus brazos para mirarla a los ojos.

-¿Estás enamorada de mi?

-¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa, Onur?

-Una que me interesaría que me contestaras…

-Pues si, ¿cómo podría estar contigo si recién me separo de mi novio si no sintiera algo fuerte por ti?

-Quizá… me gusta escucharlo…

-De acuerdo… ya lo escuchaste…

-¿Una vez más?

-No…- dijo ella y se zafó del abrazo.

-Sehrazat…- dijo y la alcanzó cuando llegaba a la mesa y se sentaba en el asiento- ¿te enojaste?

-No… no es eso…

-¿Te sentiste presionada? Lo siento… es lo que menos quiero… me encanta esto que tenemos… no importa como se llame… y me encanta que hayamos podido compartirlo con nuestros amigos más cercanos…- ella lo miró aún seria- ¿Sehrazat?

-Es que no me hace sentir bien esto… los sentimientos son iguales, los míos y los tuyos… pero estás desesperado por avanzar y yo todavía me estoy adaptando… y no quiero que sufras por mí y por mi caos emocional…

-Mi vida… te dije… estuvimos de acuerdo en que resolveríamos esto juntos… yo esperaré lo necesario hasta que estés lista… sin reproches…

-¿Estás seguro?

-Lo estoy, sí…- dijo él y besó su mano.

-Bien…- dijo ella y se levantó.

Onur tiró de ella y la llevó hacia la cama, empujándola suavemente mientras besaba su cuello…

-¿Ya nos vamos a dormir? - protestó ella y él sonrió.

-¿Dormir? Es lo que menos quiero hacer…- le dijo presionando su cuerpo sobre el de ella cuando llegaban.

-Creí que querías ver las luces de la ciudad conmigo…

-Hay una ventana al lado de la cama… tiene muy buena vista…

-Ah ¿sí? - dijo ella riendo divertida y él la hizo girar y la besó con ímpetu…

Sehrazat rio a carcajadas cuando cayó sobre la cama y él cayó encima de ella. Onur se quitó la ropa mientras ella lo observaba, sus ojos acariciándolo.

Él se perdió en sus ojos luego, cuando entre caricias y besos… hablándole al oído fue quitándole toda la ropa a ella.

Se entregaron uno al otro intensamente y cuando descansaban, algo agitados aún, uno en brazos del otro, observaron por la pequeña ventana, las luces de la ciudad…

-Tenías razón… la vista es maravillosa desde aquí también…

-Contigo todo es maravilloso…- dijo y besó su hombro con ternura.

-Onur…- dijo y él la miró y vio algo en su mirada que lo hizo inquietar un poco…

-Dime…- le dijo ella.

-Te amo…- le dijo y él sintió que sus ojos se humedecían de repente. La apretó entre sus brazos y ella sonrió al escuchar los latidos de su corazón al apoyar su cara en su torso.

Cerró los ojos con emoción. Esas palabras, que él había estado esperando por algún tiempo, finalmente habían salido de sus labios, era imposible ser más feliz…

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado! Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo. Gracias por leer! **


	18. Chapter 18

**Capítulo 18**

Onur sonrió cuando Kerem entró a su oficina y levantó dos pasajes, contento…

-¿Te vas de viaje?

-Cumplimos nuestro primer mes juntos con Sehrazat… quiero invitarla a un fin de semana romántico en la playa… ¿qué te parece?

-Es una idea increíble… supongo que tendría que hacerlo con Bennu en algún momento, pero todavía está con mucho trabajo atrasado…

-Kerem, amigo… debes olvidarte del trabajo por un momento… es tu vida… disfrútala… nuestra empresa no quebrará porque te tomes unos días…

-Es cierto… iré viendo a donde ir para cuando ustedes regresen…

-Me parece bien…- le dijo y sonrió.

* * *

Esa noche, habían quedado para cenar y Onur tocó el timbre de la casa de ella puntualmente para ir a buscarla…

Sehrazat se miró al espejo antes de abrir la puerta, tenía puesto un vestido azul sencillo, algo ceñido al cuerpo, pero con vuelo, no muy largo, por arriba de sus rodillas y unas sandalias de taco no tan alto. Tenía, además, el cabello semirecogido y un maquillaje suave...

Ella abrió la puerta y sonrió al verlo detrás de un enorme ramo de tulipanes blancos…

-Ay que lindos…- dijo y los recibió, al tiempo que él besaba sus labios con dulzura y entraba.

Sehrazat colocó las flores en agua y cuando giró, él la tomó entre sus brazos y hundió la nariz en su cuello, suspirando…

-Hey…

-Estás hermosa…- le dijo él y la hizo sonreír.

-¿Por qué tanto festejo?

-Es nuestro primer mes juntos… oficialmente…- dijo y sonrió.

-Bueno… aún no es oficial…- dijo ella y él suspiró con desgano.

-No lo arruines…- le dijo.

-Bien…-dijo ella con algo de culpa.

-Hablaba de nuestro primer encuentro… porque amarnos, nos amamos desde antes… y besarnos… digamos que también…- dijo y sonrió.

-Entiendo…- dijo ella y besó sus labios.

-Mmmm…- dijo él abandonado a las caricias de ella- por favor ten piedad de mí… si sigues así no iremos a ningún lado y tengo reservas en un restaurante caro…

-Bien…- dijo y separó su cara de la de él- vamos…- le dijo y entrelazó sus dedos.

* * *

Llegaron al lugar y Sehrazat se quedó impresionada de la ambientación casi medieval, los exquisitos platos y el show, una orquesta que tocaba jazz…

Cenaron tomados de la mano y sonriéndose mutuamente. El clima era ideal y cuando llegó el momento del brindis, para el que Onur pidió un espumante dulce, sacó de su bolsillo un sobre y se lo entregó.

-Feliz primer mes…- le dijo y ella abrió la boca.

-Onur… ¿no te parece demasiado? Si para nuestro primer mes juntos haces todo esto, no quiero pensar qué harías si llegamos al primer año…

-¿Si llegamos? - dijo con algo de tristeza- ¿acaso no nos tienes confianza?

-Fue una forma de decir… - dijo y abrió el sobre y se quedó mirando los pasajes sorprendida…

-¿Te gusta?

-Mykonos… me encanta… nunca estuve allí, pero quería conocer…- dijo y apretó su mano- gracias… pero no era necesario…

-¿Acaso tú crees que solo se trata de ti? Yo también espero disfrutar con este viaje…

-Por supuesto…- dijo ella y sonrió, se inclinó hacia delante y capturó sus labios con ternura.

Salieron un rato después, tomados de la mano y ella se apoyó en él, sintiéndose a resguardo, protegida, como nunca antes…

Mientras caminaban por la orilla del mar se preguntó si el regalo que ella tenía preparado para él sería suficiente, pero no pudo hacer otra cosa… no tenía como reemplazarlo…

Llegaron a su casa y él la besó con ansiedad… Sehrazat se dejó llevar por sus caricias y luego lo llevó de la mano hasta la habitación…

-Espera…- le dijo cuando él comenzaba a deslizar el cierre del vestido para poder quitárselo.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Aún… mmm... todavía no me dejaste darte mi regalo…

-¿Tu regalo? ¿me compraste un regalo?

-No… de hecho… pensé en algo que quizá podría ser más importante…

-Suena prometedor…- dijo y alzó las cejas, haciéndola sonreír.

-Me alegra que te entusiasmes…- dijo ella con una sonrisa.

-¿Entonces? - dijo y ella besó sus labios y se acercó a la cómoda y abrió un cajón.

El se quedó mirándola un momento sin comprender. Luego se acercó un poco, creyendo que quizás el regalo estaba dentro del cajón… y al no ver nada la miró y sonrió.

-Es muy difícil esto para mí… Ahmet estuvo conmigo casi tres años y no tuvo su cajón en mi casa… espero que lo aprecies…- le dijo y él sonrió.

-Lo hago…- le dijo y tiró de ella para estrecharla entre sus brazos…

La miró a los ojos y acarició su cara con ternura. Ella lo miró con algo de emoción, él supo que ella estaba mucho mas comprometida en esa relación de lo que podría admitir y se dio cuenta de que no podía pedir más…

-Te amo… lo tienes claro, ¿verdad?- le dijo él y deslizó el cierre hacia abajo, acariciando su piel durante el proceso.

-Muy claro…- dijo ella mientras desabotonaba su camisa y dejaba que sus dedos lo acariciaban tal como deseaba hacerlo.

Se entregaron a la pasión durante un buen rato, y se quedaron dormidos luego, exhaustos…

* * *

Ella se despertó en mitad de la noche y se sentó en la cama para mirarlo dormir.

Acarició sus rasgos con la mirada. Tenía el aspecto de un niño grande y Sehrazat se mordió el labio al recordar todo lo que había sentido hacía poco rato con él…

Onur se movió un poco y la buscó, protestando por no encontrarla…

Ella se acomodó en sus brazos y lo escuchó suspirar con placidez, hasta dormido elegía estar con ella…

Se quedó dormida en sus brazos, rodeada por su aroma y abrigada por su calidez…

Abrió los ojos cuando ya había amanecido y se perdió en la mirada azul de él, que la observaba deleitado…

-Buenos días…- le dijo y ella sonrió.

-Buenos días, mi vida…- le dijo y él se inclinó para besarla- ¿pasó algo?

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-No lo sé… quizá por como me miras…

-No tiene que pasar nada… solo el hecho de que te amo…

-Yo también…- le dijo ella y sonrió- ¿tenemos tiempo o ya tenemos que salir para la empresa?

-Un rato más podemos quedarnos en la cama…- le dijo alzando las cejas.

-Pues… habrá que aprovecharlo… ¿no crees?

-Así es… - le dijo él y se inclinó para besar la piel de su abdomen.

-Onur…- dijo ella, perdida en las sensaciones que le causaban sus caricias.

-¿De verdad crees que tengo derecho a un cajón en tu casa?- le preguntó él de la nada.

-Lo sentí así… ¿te molestó?

-Para nada… me hace sentir importante…

-Lo eres… evidentemente mucho…- le dijo ella y él hundió su nariz en su cuello

-Mmmm… esa es una excelente noticia…- le dijo y sonrió mientras calculaba cuanto tiempo más tendrían para perderse uno en brazos del otro…

* * *

**Bueno, parece que habrá viaje romántico a la playa! Espero que les siga gustando! Nos vemos en el próximo! **


	19. Chapter 19

**Capítulo 19**

Onur sonrió al inclinarse sobre Sehrazat que miraba por la ventanilla del avión el atardecer mientras bajaban en Mykonos…

El vuelo había sido corto y ella se había sentido algo adormecida durante la hora y media porque había tomado un calmante, odiaba viajar en avión…

-Es un hermoso lugar…- dijo y ella lo miró y asintió.

-Lo es… me encanta poder disfrutarlo contigo…- le dijo y él besó sus labios con ternura.

Cuando tomaron sus bolsos, salieron a buscar un transporte que los llevara al hotel en donde tenían reservaciones.

Sehrazat abrió la boca cuando contempló la belleza paradisíaca del lugar en donde se quedarían. El Royal Myconian Hotel era un lugar super exclusivo y además de imponente, tenía un paisaje maravilloso.

-No puedo creerlo… es increíble…- dijo ella sin poder dejar de sonreír.

-Lo es… tal como lo imaginaba…

-Creí que ya habías estado aquí antes…

-No en este lugar…- dijo él y la empujó suavemente cuando entraron a la habitación.

El sol ya había caído y se veían algunas luces de las pequeñas embarcaciones sobre el Egeo cuando Sehrazat se asomó al balcón.

Onur la abrazó por detrás y apoyó su cara en el hombro de ella.

-¿Tienes hambre? Podríamos cambiarnos e ir a comer algo…- le dijo y ella sonrió.

-¿Qué tal si pedimos servicio de habitación?

-¿Quieres disfrutar el jacuzzi en la terraza?

-Mmm… suena increíble…- dijo ella sonriente y lo tomó de la mano para salir a la terraza y alzó las cejas al ver el enorme jacuzzi, las dos reposeras de madera y la mesa con una botella de champagne frío esperándolos…

-Total… mañana podríamos hacer planes para conocer un poco y disfrutar del lugar…

-Por supuesto… ahora la idea es disfrutar de este lugar…

Onur pidió la comida y Sehrazat se encerró en el baño, se puso su traje de baño y la bata encima y salió.

Él se quedó mirándola y fue a cambiarse.

Recibieron la cena y la llevaron a la pequeña terraza. Corría una brisa fresca, pero no hacía frío.

-La comida es exquisita…- dijo ella mientras disfrutaban de la cena y el jacuzzi se llenaba.

Cuando terminaron, llevaron sus copas a un costado y se sumergieron en el agua tibia. Ella cerró los ojos y se dedicó a disfrutar del suave movimiento del hidromasaje y las burbujas.

Onur se quedó mirándola y tomó lo que quedaba de su copa.

Se lamentó de que el jacuzzi fuera tan espacioso porque quería acercarse a ella, pero no quería interrumpir su estado de relax.

Sehrazat abrió los ojos con una sonrisa cuando lo sintió moverse y se perdió en sus ojos que tenían una mirada pícara.

-De verdad lo estoy disfrutando, Onur…- le dijo y él asintió.

-Ven aquí… estás muy lejos…- se quejó él y ella se acomodó en sus brazos.

-¿Así está bien? - le preguntó y mordisqueó su hombro con suavidad.

-Se siente increíble, pero podríamos estar mejor ¿no crees?

-Y… ¿cómo sería eso?

-Bueno… - dijo y estiró su mano para desatar la parte superior de su traje de baño y sonrió al ver la cara de ella.

-¿Tú crees que este lugar es lo suficientemente privado? - dijo mirando hacia todos lados, tenía pánico de dar un espectáculo.

-¿Acaso puedes ver a alguien por aquí?

-No…

-Entonces nadie nos ve a nosotros…- le dijo alzando las cejas.

-Es… un buen punto…- dijo y dejó la parte superior de su bikini a un costado.

-Me alegra que estemos de acuerdo…- dijo él y la sentó sobre sus rodillas mientras besaba su cuello…

Sehrazat cerró los ojos y se entregó a las caricias de él. Se sentía exquisito el masaje, la calidez del agua y los besos de él sobre su piel… tanto que creyó que podría quedarse allí el resto de su vida, entregada a esa sensación…

Luego de un rato de dulce tortura, ella deslizó sus manos y lo acarició, de alguna manera reconociendo que era su turno de devolverle las caricias y lo vio cerrar los ojos, cediendo a sus encantos y dejándola hacer lo que quisiera…

Sehrazat se dejó llevar y lo sintió casi desesperado por ella cuando decidió terminar con la tortura de ambos y se quitó lo que le quedaba de su bikini para descender sobre él y escucharlo suspirar con placidez…

Onur la tomó de ambos lados de su cara y la besó húmedamente. Luego se perdió en sus ojos

-Me haces sentir increíble…- le dijo él y ella lo besó otra vez.

-Y tú a mí…- le dijo y no hubo más palabras.

Hicieron el amor lentamente, tomándose su tiempo, y cuando casi llegaban al clímax, Onur sintió que cada vez que se encontraban de esta forma con ella, era como la primera… porque permanentemente descubría en ella gestos, sonidos y sensaciones que creía totalmente nuevas y maravillosas…

Sehrazat sintió que su vista se nublaba cuando alcanzó el máximo placer y unos segundos después, él la siguió y se abrazaron largamente luego, mientras se recuperaban….

Se quedaron medio dormidos y ella se despertó cuando comenzó a sentir frío.

Acarició la cara de él y entre sonrisas y besos se movieron hasta la cama.

Se despertaron mutuamente para seguir con su maratón amorosa y durmieron casi hasta el mediodía…

* * *

Onur abrió los ojos y sonrió, palmeó a su lado y por un momento se asustó cuando no la encontró…

Miró hacia el balcón y la vio allí con su bata puesta, su cabello largo meciéndose por la brisa del mar, estaba contemplando el paisaje.

Se levantó y caminó hacia ella. La abrazó por detrás y ella sonrió…

-Buenos días mi vida…- le dijo al oído y ella lo miró alzando las cejas.

-Onur… ¿qué haces así desnudo?

-Vine a verte… a desearte buenos días…- le dijo en voz baja, cómplice.

-¿Acaso no fue suficiente con todo lo que pasó anoche?

-Mmmm… fue increíble… pero ya me dieron ganas de más…- dijo y abrió su bata para poder acariciar su piel.

-El desayuno debe estar por llegar…- dijo ella reprimiéndose de tocarlo, el deseo parecía no acabarse para ninguno de los dos.

-Eres muy mala… ¿lo sabías?

-Lo siento… pero tenía hambre… además… estaremos agotados y tenemos mucho por conocer… ¿no crees?

-Es cierto…- dijo y se inclinó para mordisquear su hombro y luego perdió su nariz en su cuello y suspiró- no es mi culpa…- se defendió cuando ella lo miró con la ceja alzada- eres adictiva…

Unos golpes en la puerta los trajeron de nuevo a la realidad, Onur se apresuró a ponerse una bata y dejó que el camarero les dejara un abundante desayuno…

-Mmmm… no creo que pueda almorzar luego de esto…- dijo luego de que comieran casi todo lo que les habían traído.

-No… porque tengo programado un paseo… hay una isla muy bonita, muy exclusiva, casi paradisíaca y comenzará en una hora…

-Me gusta…- dijo ella y sonrió, se sentía relajada y feliz, de todas las cosas que podría haberse imaginado de estar en una relación con alguien, esa escapada superaba todas sus expectativas, y no solo por el lugar, que era maravilloso, sino por esa chispa tan especial que seguía habiendo entre ellos y que la hacía sentirse cada día más segura de lo que quería para su futuro…

* * *

**Bueno, parece que estos dos disfrutan de su escapada romántica a Grecia! Esto sigue pronto! Nos vemos y gracias por leer! **


	20. Chapter 20

**Capítulo 20**

Onur entrelazó sus dedos con Sehrazat cuando se acomodaron uno al lado del otro en el pequeño crucero privado que él había contratado para pasear por el mar Egeo…

Había intentado alquilar un yate como el suyo, pero no había podido y aunque se había enojado, Sehrazat lo había convencido de que debían dedicarse a relajarse y disfrutar del momento…

Conocieron distintos lugares en ese paseo y cuando regresaron decidieron ir un rato a la playa.

Sehrazat sacudió la cabeza y sonrió cuando lo vio mirarla con intención al salir del baño con el traje de baño de dos piezas. Se puso un suéter de hilo encima y él suspiró con fastidio…

Onur tomó su mano cuando salieron por la puerta lateral del hotel para ir a la playa… no había tanta gente, pero si algunos niños pequeños…

Ella sonrió y se quedó mirando a un padre intentar armar un castillo de arena con su hijo, que lo retaba porque no era lo que quería…

Sintió las manos de Onur en su cintura y su cuerpo rodeándola…

-Te encargarás de los castillos de arena de nuestros hijos…- le dijo al oído y ella cerró los ojos, su piel erizándose de solo pensar en eso.

-¿Nuestros hijos? - dijo cuando él la hizo girar y la miró a los ojos.

-Eres arquitecta… seguro te quedarán mejor…- le dijo y sonrió.

-Onur…

-No te pongas a la defensiva… no hace falta… solo te hice una broma…

-Es que… no me pongo a la defensiva…

-Lo haces…

-Onur… - le dijo y puso un dedo sobre sus labios para impedir que la interrumpiera- cuando hablaste de nuestros hijos… pude imaginármelo… es todo…- dijo y sonrió al ver la cara de desconcierto de él.

-Bien… me parece bien…

-Relájate… y quiero pedirte disculpas… seguramente reaccionas así por todas mis inseguridades… no es justo… pero así soy... insegura…

-Y yo te amo así…- dijo y luego de tirar de su mano, la arrastró hasta el mar y se zambulleron en el agua…

Sehrazat lanzó una carcajada feliz cuando él la atrapó entre sus brazos y la tomó desprevenida. Se quedaron jugando un buen rato y luego se quedaron al sol hasta que llegó el atardecer…

Onur trajo un trago para cada uno y se abrazaron para observar como el sol se ponía frente a ellos…

Lo miró de costado y se enamoró de sus rasgos, bañados de un color anaranjado intenso por la puesta del sol…

Él la pescó mirándolo y sonrió.

-Te amo…- le dijo ella y apoyó su cabeza sobre el hombro de él.

Onur suspiró y la rodeó con su brazo. Eran tantas las emociones que sentía en ese momento que creyó que no se aguantaría y cometería el error de proponerle matrimonio… y sabía que ella aún no estaba preparada para eso… y Onur quería hacer las cosas bien… aunque le costara un esfuerzo sobrehumano contenerse…

Se quedaron un rato en silencio, disfrutando del momento y luego él la sintió tiritar de frío…

-Vamos adentro… ¿vamos a salir a comer esta noche? - le preguntó.

-Sí… aunque confieso que lo único que quiero comer es a ti…- le dijo y ella alzó las cejas sonriendo.

-Mmmm… bueno, podemos pedir la comida en la habitación…

-¿Y perderme a ti con ese vestido que trajiste?

-Espera un momento… ¿cómo sabes qué vestido traje? - dijo ella arrugando la nariz.

-Te vi empacarlo el otro día…- le dijo mientras la empujaba hacia adentro de la habitación.

Se ducharon juntos y, aunque las cosas se pusieron algo intensas, prefirieron esperar a volver de la cena para dejarse llevar por la pasión…

Él besó su espalda mientras la ayudaba a subir el cierre del vestido y Sehrazat cerró los ojos ante la sensación. La hizo girar y paseó su mirada por ella. Ese vestido corto apenas por encima de sus rodillas, ajustado a su cuerpo, color uva resaltaba sus facciones y ella sonrió al ver la mirada casi depredadora de él…

-Vámonos ya porque sino no saldremos…- le dijo dándole una última mirada mientras la veía acomodarse el cabello a un lado del cuello y mirarse al espejo para retocar el poco maquillaje que se había puesto.

* * *

Onur entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella cuando se acomodaron en una mesa con vista al mar, algunas antorchas encendidas iluminaban el lugar…

Se quedó mirándola en silencio y ella le sonrió. Ambos se sentían en el paraíso, obviamente el lugar y el momento que vivían ayudaban mucho, pero si en ese momento hubiesen intercambiado impresiones, hubieran coincidido…

Pidieron un menú especial con comidas típicas de le región y luego disfrutaron de un show en el que terminaron bailando divertidos con los bailarines encargados del show.

Salieron a caminar por la playa luego y él sonrió al verla alegre, quizá un poco más por el ouzo y luego el vino que habían tomado…

-Sehrazat…- le dijo tomándola en sus brazos y acomodando unas hebras de cabello que se movían por la brisa.

-Dime…- le dijo enfocando su mirada en sus labios, esperando que él le dijera lo que quería decir.

-Siento que habernos dado esta oportunidad es lo más correcto que hemos hecho en mucho tiempo…

-Me pasa lo mismo…- le dijo y él apoyó su frente sobre la de ella- hace un tiempo, cuando comencé a sentir cosas por ti… y bueno, todo lo que pasó luego, tenía miedo de que fuera solo algo intenso, corto… pero, aunque no pasó tanto tiempo, de alguna manera comienzo a proyectar… y eso significa que lo nuestro tiene bases sólidas…

-Así es…- dijo él un poco impactado con las palabras de ella.

Onur se inclinó y besó sus labios con suavidad. El beso se hizo un poco más intenso y luego ella lo miró con una sonrisa y lo abrazó para seguir caminando hasta llegar al hotel y a su habitación…

La ropa no les duró demasiado tiempo y un par de minutos después, se dejaron llevar por el deseo y se dedicaron toda la noche a demostrarse lo que sentían…

* * *

Sehrazat abrió los ojos y se tomó la cabeza, tenía un poco de resaca y cuando tomó conciencia de la realidad lo vio a su lado, dormido con una expresión casi de niño y sintió lágrimas en sus ojos…

¿Era posible que ella lo hubiese visto desde que se habían conocido como a un amigo y ahora sintiera por él cosas tan profundas que le habían permitido imaginarse junto a él, formando una familia?

Sintió un escalofrío recorriéndola al pensar en un par de niños corriendo alrededor de ellos y llamándolos mamá y papá…

¿Por qué si se suponía que había estado tan enamorada de Ahmet, haciendo planes para casarse y todo, no había fantaseado con esas cosas estando a su lado?

Onur eligió ese momento para abrir los ojos y le dedicó una sonrisa adormilada.

-Mmmm ¿hace mucho te despertaste? - le preguntó, besando su hombro con suavidad.

-No… hace un instante…- le dijo y le sonrió.

-Bien… ¿qué quieres hacer hoy? ¿otro paseo en yate? - le dijo mientras insistía con los besos en su hombro.

-Mejor no… echo de menos el nues… el tuyo…- dijo y se sonrojó.

-En cierta forma también es tuyo ahora… bien… entonces ¿qué quieres hacer?

-Te diré que haremos…- le dijo ella posicionándose sobre él- pediremos un desayuno continental y luego nos quedaremos aquí todo el día…

-¿No quieres salir? - le preguntó él alzando las cejas.

-Tengo todo lo que necesito entre estas cuatro paredes… y si tienes necesidad de un poco de aire… tenemos la terraza… que es bastante privada dijiste… ¿cierto?

-¿Por qué el interés de que sea privada?

-Bueno… porque hoy no planeo vestirme en todo el día…- le dijo y se agachó para capturar sus labios y él suspiró con placidez en el beso.

-Te amo…-le dijo él con dulzura.

-Mmmm… creo que yo te amo más…- le dijo ella y se sumergió en sus brazos.

* * *

**Bueno, espero que les siga gustando. La vuelta a Estambul en el próximo capítulo! Gracias por leer y por la paciencia**!


	21. Chapter 21

**Capítulo 21**

Onur se despertó de golpe con el despertador de su móvil y Sehrazat protestó un poco cuando refunfuñando, la apretó entre sus brazos, luego de apagarla para seguir durmiendo…

-Onur…- dijo adormilada- ¿qué hora es?

-Las 7:00…- dijo él con voz gruesa por el cansancio.

-Hay que levantarse- dijo ella y él la siguió apretando entre sus brazos y la colocó sobre su cuerpo, haciéndola sonreír.

-Tenemos un rato…

-Tuvimos todo el fin de semana, Onur….

-Mmmm… un rato más…- le dijo y ella lo besó húmedamente y se quitó el camisón que llevaba puesto y él la acarició con la mirada.

-Pero rápido…- le dijo y él sonrió complacido.

Se dedicaron un buen rato a acariciarse e hicieron el amor. Se dieron una ducha rápida y antes de las 8:30 salieron para Binyapi.

Onur la dejó en la puerta de la empresa y Sehrazat entró caminando.

Pasó a su lado y le sonrió. Él la alcanzó cuando entraba a su oficina y le dedicó una última mirada antes de seguir rumbo a su oficina.

Bennu sonrió al verla entrar.

-Tienes que contarme cómo te fue amiga… por favor, sin demasiados detalles…- dijo Bennu y sonrió.

-Bueno, puedo decirte que el lugar era espectacular… el hotel un sueño…

-¿Y la compañía?

-Increíble… Bennu, estoy muy feliz…

-Me alegra tanto, amiga… no creí que fuera posible verte en ese estado ideal de felicidad…

-No todo es perfecto, por supuesto… pero estamos muy bien… Onur es todo lo que yo podía pretender en un hombre… imagínate…

-Qué lindo…- dijo Bennu y le contó que lo suyo con Kerem también iba muy bien…

* * *

Onur entró a su oficina y se quedó congelado al encontrarse con su ex novia Nil sentada en la silla frente a su escritorio. Nurayat no estaba, había ido al banco y seguramente ella no se había molestado en avisarle a nadie que lo esperaría ahí…

Quiso girar en redondo e irse, no quería ni necesitaba verla… pero cuando meditaba como hacerlo, ella giró la cabeza y lo vio…

-Onur…

-Nil… ¿qué es lo que quieres?

-Yo… Onur… tenemos que hablar…

-Pues… yo creo que no…

-Sí… ha pasado un tiempo y siento que deberíamos hablar…

-¿De qué deberíamos tener que hablar tú y yo? No tenemos nada que ver…

-Onur…- dijo y se puso de pie

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?

-Estoy esperando un hijo nuestro…

-¿Qué? No... no Nil…- dijo con una expresión mezcla de enojo y terror.

-Sí, te juro que si…

-No… NIl… en el último de los casos ni siquiera debes saber quien es el padre… pero es hijo no es mío…

-Yo estoy segura… Onur… cariño… por favor… démonos una oportunidad… yo… estaba en crisis…

-Nil, tú no entiendes… yo no siento lo mismo por ti… no voy a poder hacer esto…

-Podemos intentarlo… yo puedo tener paciencia….

-Pero yo no te amo… me enamoré de alguien más…

-¿De quién podrías haberte enamorado tanto en tan poco tiempo?

-No es tu problema… en todo caso es un tema mío…

-Onur… necesito otra oportunidad…

-Pues… no…- dijo e hizo una pausa, estaba desolado- si ese hijo es mío y dudo que lo sea… me haré cargo de él Nil… pero no contigo a mi lado… esa opción no es ni siquiera posible…

-Estoy segura de que te arrepentirás de esto… y vendrás a buscarme…

-Tú… tú me has lastimado muchísimo… ¿y ahora vienes a querer imponerme un hijo, sin siquiera saber si es mío y encima te ofendes porque me enamoré de otra mujer?

-Sé que es tuyo… estoy segura…

-No quiero remover la basura… pero estoy seguro de que el tipo con el que estuviste aquella noche, no era la primera vez que estaba contigo… ¿verdad?

-Onur…- escucharon ambos y giraron hacia la puerta.

-Sehrazat…- dijo Nil y la vio entrar.

-Nil… ¿cómo estás? - dijo con actitud algo agria, ¿qué tenía que venir a hacer esa mujer aquí?

-Estoy bien, querida…- le dijo y le sonrió con falsedad- seguramente Onur ya te contará… me voy…- dijo y lo miró a él alzando las cejas- te llamaré… piénsalo bien…

-No tengo nada que pensar…

-Yo en tu lugar lo haría…- dijo y se fue.

Sehrazat se quedó mirándolo, él no parecía tan triste, parecía enojado.

-¿Qué tenía que hacer esta mujer aquí? No puedo creer que se haya atrevido a venir… dijo con enojo.

-Vino porque quiso engañarme….

-¿Engañarte? ¿Con qué? Quiero decir… ¿qué podría haberte dicho para hacerlo? Tú no crees en ella…

-No lo hago…- dijo y tomó sus manos, se perdió en sus ojos un momento y trató de buscar las palabras, que no había.

-Onur… ¿qué pasa?

-Vino a decirme que está embarazada…

-¿Qué?- dijo Sehrazat y se sintió aturdida.

-Así es… vino a intentar que volvamos a estar juntos…

-Onur…- dijo y se soltó.

-Mi vida…- dijo él y siguió mirándola, ella seguía procesando lo que él le había dicho y él podía imaginarse todo el proceso mental de ella…

-Pero…

-Ella dice que es mío… pero estoy seguro de que no lo sabe… no puede saberlo… no era la primera vez que me engañaba…

-Pero si es tuyo…- dijo con la voz temblándole…

-Si fuera mío… me haré cargo… es lo que debo hacer…

-Claro…- dijo y miró hacia abajo.

-Sehrazat…- dijo y trató de tomar sus manos otra vez- pero lo que yo siento por ti no cambia…

-No… pero… - dijo y se alejó un poco- lo siento…- y se acercó a la puerta- necesito… tengo que asimilar todo esto…- lo miró con tristeza y se fue.

Onur se quedó mirando mientras ella se iba y suspiró. Toda esa situación bizarra que había vivido era demasiado en ese momento y él no podía culparla de salir corriendo, era lo que él había querido hacer al ver a Nil…

Claramente esto no era lo que él quería para su relación con ella… y Sehrazat debería pensar en todo eso y decidir si quería seguir adelante con él, a pesar de que existiera la posibilidad de que ese niño por nacer fuera suyo…

Se sentó en su sillón con la cabeza entre las manos y suspiró…

Hacía unas pocas horas se había sentido el hombre más afortunado, más feliz del mundo… ahora era imposible sentirse más frustrado, terriblemente desilusionado con el giro que la vida estaba dando para él…

Siempre había pensado que la llegada de un hijo sería lo más lindo que podría sucederle, pero en esas circunstancias, no sería para nada lo que él hubiese querido…

* * *

**Bueno, esto seguirá pronto y como supongo que estarán un poco decepcionados, les pido confianza en mí. Gracias por leer!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Capítulo 22**

Sehrazat se apresuró a atender el teléfono que sonaba insistentemente. Bennu le había dejado varios mensajes y ahora intentaba llamarla…

-Amiga ¿cómo estás? - le preguntó al atender, no era que estuviese fastidiada, pero hubiera preferido que Bennu la dejara un poco más tranquila.

-Estoy bien… ¿tú como estás?

-Bien… estoy bien…

-¿Vendrás a trabajar hoy?

-¿Por qué no lo haría?

-No lo sé… quizá no estás de humor…

-Mis responsabilidades están primero… aunque pueda no estar de humor…

-Bien… nos vemos aquí entonces…

-¿Ya estás en Binyapi?

-Vine temprano con Kerem…- dijo y sonrió, había pasado una hermosa noche romántica con él y por eso habían llegado juntos- tenía cosas que hacer y lo acompañé…

-Qué lindos son…- dijo Sehrazat y se despidieron.

* * *

Un rato más tarde entró a la empresa y sintió algo de nervios porque seguramente se lo cruzaría…

Hacía casi tres días de la última vez que habían hablado, él no se había acercado más, seguramente dándole la oportunidad de pensar todo lo que tuviera que pensar y ella simplemente no había podido acercarse… desilusionada con la situación, nerviosa por no poder controlar todo, como solía intentar hacer…

Entró a su oficina y lo vio allí sentado, hablando con Bennu, los dos se sorprendieron un poco al verla y él apenas la miró. Se excusó y salió de la oficina…

-Buenos días…- dijo ella para salir de la incómoda situación, Bennu la miró con algo de lástima.

-Buenos días…- dijo solamente.

-¿Pasó algo? - le preguntó mientras se quitaba el abrigo.

-Nada… Onur preguntaba como iba el proyecto…

-¿El mío?

-Parece que no quiere molestarte con cosas que parecerían excusas…

-¿Excusas? Es nuestro trabajo aquí…- dijo y tomó los planos del proyecto y salió de la oficina para ir a verlo.

Golpeó la puerta de Onur y entró directamente. Lo vio sentado en su sillón, de espaldas a ella…

-¿Estás ocupado? - le preguntó por decir algo, quería llamar su atención.

-No…- dijo y giró el sillón para mirarla- dime…

-Me dijo Bennu que habías ido a preguntar por mi proyecto… no hace falta que me evites… ¿sabías?

-No te evito… solo intento no molestarte… siento que te está costando mucho tomar una decisión con respecto a nosotros y no quiero ser malinterpretado…

-¿Cómo podría malinterpretarte?

-No lo sé… creyendo que busco excusas para hablarte, para obligarte a estar cerca…

-Más allá de todo este es mi trabajo… aquí tienes el proyecto…- dijo y le entregó los planos.

-Gracias…- dijo él y ella se quedó mirándolo.

-¿No lo vas a ver?

-Creí que me dejarías para verlo…

-La idea es que lo veas en mi presencia y me consultes lo que no esté claro…

-Bien… si…- dijo él y abrió los planos y trató de concentrarse.

Sehrazat se cruzó de brazos y lo observó. Lo vio pensativo y no pudo aguantarse, se acercó, rodeó el escritorio y se quedó de pie a su lado…

Se inclinó un poco y le mostró lo que tenía que ver, él pareció sorprenderse, porque buscaba en el lugar equivocado del plano. Estaba distraído, distante…

Sehrazat le señaló un punto y cuando lo miró para ver si había comprendido, él tomó su mano y ella sintió que su corazón se aceleraba…

-Lo intento… pero no puedo vivir sin ti… - le dijo y ella se perdió en sus ojos.

-Onur… no tienes que hacerlo…- le dijo y él se puso de pie y la tomó entre sus brazos.

-Mi vida…- le dijo y miró sus labios.

Sehrazat quiso decirle algo, pero él se lo impidió cuando la besó intensamente, casi con desesperación…

Ella suspiró y le devolvió los besos en el mismo estado de desesperación, casi no podía pensar, solo necesitaba ese contacto, sentirlo contra ella, ambos en la misma sintonía…

Se sobresaltó cuando escuchó que el plano caía a un costado y ella se sentaba sobre el escritorio, él devorando sus labios y acariciándola como si hiciese siglos que no la tocaba…

-Onur…- jadeó entre besos ella y él se detuvo, agitado, y la miró de cerca.

-Dime…

-Tendríamos que hablar… ¿no crees? - le dijo y él asintió.

-Créeme que querría… pero ahora mismo… - le dijo y volvió a besarla, era como que no podía controlarse más…

Sehrazat se dejó llevar y le permitió seguir un momento más…

-Lo siento…- dijo y apoyó su frente sobre la de ella, cada vez más agitado.

-No lo sientas… no lo hagas… - dijo y tocó sus labios con los dedos.

-Salgamos de aquí… por favor… vamos a tu casa… o a la mía… o al yate… hablemos y hagamos todo lo que hay que hacer… por favor… - le dijo y ella asintió en silencio.

Él besó sus labios y se separó para dejarla moverse.

Levantó el plano y lo enrolló para dejarlo sobre su escritorio. Se recompusieron y salieron, así como estaban para subirse al auto de él…

Entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella y eligieron ir a la casa de Sehrazat.

* * *

Cuando llegaron, él la tomó entre sus brazos y la llevó al sillón.

-Onur…- le dijo y él asintió- me tomé este tiempo para pensar…

-Lo se…

-Es… es muy difícil para mí… pero quiero decirte que quiero estar a tu lado en esto… que seguramente no es lo que esperaba… pero que te apoyo porque te amo… y no quiero perderte… pero creo que deberías pensar si quieres otra cosa para tu vida…

-¿Otra cosa? ¿a qué te refieres?

-Quizá quieres volver con Nil… hacer que su hijo nazca y crezca en un entorno familiar distinto…

-Sehrazat… no creo que sea bueno para un hijo saber que sus padres no se quieren pero que se forzaron a estar juntos por él…

-Sería comprensible si quisieran intentarlo…

-No… no es así… no quiero, yo te quiero a ti… y si estás de acuerdo, estoy seguro de que podríamos hacer planes, tener nuestros propios hijos más adelante… pero te quiero conmigo… no quiero perderte…

-Si…- dijo ella y apretó sus labios.

-¿Sí, aceptas?

-Sí… ¿cómo no lo haría? - le dijo ella y él besó sus labios, se levantó y tiró de ella.

La llevó a la habitación y comenzó a besarla mientras le quitaba la ropa lentamente…

Se fundieron en un abrazo interminable, piel contra piel y sonrieron al volver a sentirse conectados físicamente luego…

Se pasaron el resto del día uno en brazos del otro y cuando anochecía decidieron pedir algo de comida…

El móvil de ella sonó y él se quedó mirándola cuando la vio sorprendida al ver de quién se trataba…

-Es Nil…- dijo Sehrazat y él se alzó de hombros.

-No la atiendas… ¿para qué te llamaría?

-No lo sé…- dijo y cuando estaba por atender, él tomó su teléfono y lo hizo por ella.

-Nil…- dijo y escuchó silencio del otro lado- dime…

-¿Onur?

-Así es… vi que eras tú… por eso atendí… creo que si quieres decirle algo a ella puedes decírmelo a mí, porque seguro que se trata de mí…

-Bueno… solo… quería saber cómo estabas y si habías pensado en algo…

-Lo pensé… y creo que sigo pensando lo mismo que te dije la última vez que hablamos… si ese niño es mío, me haré cargo de él como corresponde… pero no volveré contigo…

-Pero Onur…

-No te amo, Nil… de hecho creo que nunca te amé como creí que lo hacía…

-Ah, ¿no? Yo creo que sigues enojado… por eso quería preguntarle a Sehrazat si había alguien en tu vida…

-Hay alguien en mi vida… puedes preguntármelo a mí… puedo contestártelo…

-Bueno… entiendo… claro… todo es muy nuevo, sientes que estás enamorado…

-No es tan nuevo… se trata de un sentimiento que había estado dormido y que ahora encontró la posibilidad de ser real… estoy muy enamorado…

-Te mentiría si te dijera que me alegro… incluso me pone celosa…

-Lo siento…

-¿Quién en ella? - preguntó y Onur suspiró.

-¿Acaso no te diste cuenta? La mujer de mi vida… es Sehrazat…- dijo y acarició la cara de ella y creyó que la comunicación se había cortado…

* * *

**Bueno, espero que les siga gustando! Nos vemos en el próximo y gracias por seguir esta historia! **


	23. Chapter 23

**Capítulo 23**

Sehrazat miró el texto que le acababa de llegar al móvil y sonrió. Onur se había ido de viaje por ese día, y volvería a la mañana siguiente, y como ella no había podido acompañarlo porque tenía demasiado trabajo pendiente, él se había pasado la mañana y parte de la tarde enviándole mensajes…

_"¿Por qué las horas pasan tan lentamente?"_

Sehrazat escribió la respuesta y sacudió la cabeza. Pensó que con el tiempo que invertía en leer sus mensajes y contestarle, podría haber ido con él sin problemas…

La realidad era que ella también lo echaba de menos, pero Onur estaba casi desesperado y eso la hacía sentirse emocionalmente segura… e imposiblemente enamorada…

Salió a almorzar sola y no le importó, seguramente él le enviaría algún mensaje y aunque se le había pasado la hora, necesitaba un poco de aire.

Se sentó en una mesa apartada del restaurant donde acostumbraba ir con Onur cuando almorzaban cerca de Binyapi y cuando estaba pidiendo que le trajeran la comida, vio entrar a Nil y aunque quiso que la tierra la tragase para no tener que hablar con ella, la vio acercarse directamente para verla…

-Sehrazat…- dijo y se quedó de pie frente a ella.

-Nil…- dijo con algo de fastidio ella.

-¿Podemos hablar?

-¿De qué podríamos tener que hablar tu y yo?

-De Onur…

-Claro… por supuesto… adelante… siéntate…- le dijo con algo de rabia, sabía que la rubia no la dejaría en paz hasta decir lo que había ido a decir.

-Supongo que estarás al tanto de lo que nos une a Onur y a mí ahora…- le dijo luego de sentarse frente a ella.

-Estoy al tanto, por supuesto…- Sehrazat sintió que quería golpearla, pero supo que no era bueno dado su estado, y además, ella no era de hacer esas cosas, aunque tuviese ganas…

-Onur me contó que ustedes…. están en algo….

-¿En algo? - dijo y suspiró, mirando hacia el costado.

-Bueno… una relación…- se corrigió.

-Así es… sé que te lo dijo porque yo estaba con él cuando lo hablaron…

-Bien… quería saber si puedo contar contigo…

-¿En qué sentido?

-Necesito a Onur conmigo para criar a nuestro hijo…

-Nil… escucha…- dijo Sehrazat perdiendo la calma de a poco- el hecho de que ustedes probablemente podrían estar esperando un hijo…

-El embarazo existe… no es una posibilidad…

-Así es… pero tú sabes que podría no ser hijo de Onur…

-Yo sé que lo es…

-Bien… lo sabremos con los análisis que correspondan… te decía… que a pesar de que ese niño pudiera ser de Onur, nosotros seguiremos adelante con nuestra relación… y Onur, si tiene que hacerlo, se hará cargo del niño así que en eso deberías estar tranquila.

-Entonces permitirás que nuestro hijo se crie en una situación tan irregular…

-¿Irregular dices? Hoy en día son más las familias que llamas irregulares que las que no lo son… además… ¿me estás pidiendo que deje a Onur porque crees que él volverá contigo?

-Estoy segura de que lo hará, en el fondo, a pesar del dolor de lo que ocurrió, sé que él me sigue amando… como ya a él…

-No puedo creer lo que estoy oyendo… dime Nil… si estás tan segura de que Onur sigue amándote… ¿por qué no hablas con él? ¿por qué necesitas que sea yo quien lo deje?

-¿Tan segura estás de que él te ama?

-Ese no es tu problema…

-Por supuesto que no… admite que siempre lo quisiste para ti y estabas esperando la oportunidad…

-Bueno, digamos que, si fue así, cosa que tampoco es tu problema, tú me lo serviste en bandeja… ¿no crees?

-Lo admites…

-Nil, de verdad desde que pasó todo esto quiero hacerte una pregunta… ¿cómo haces para estar con otro hombre teniendo a Onur a tu lado? - dijo y sintió que su móvil vibraba y alzó las cejas- disculpa…- leyó el mensaje de Onur y sonrió.

-Es él ¿verdad?

-Así es… - dijo y le contestó a Onur- dime, te escucho…

-No lo sé… pero ese no es mi punto…

-Bien… si tu punto era irte con mi compromiso de que lo dejaré a Onur para que tú puedas recuperarlo, lamentablemente no podrá ser…

-Onur volverá conmigo tarde o temprano…

-Bien… como digas… - le dijo Sehrazat y cuando la vio levantarse para irse, algo turbada porque no había conseguido lo que quería, siguió- que tengas buen día tú también…

Sehrazat se quedó con una sensación de nerviosismo que por suerte no había demostrado durante el encuentro con Nil. Si ella tuviese alguna duda con respecto a la relación que tenía con Onur, lo habría pasado realmente mal, pero no era el caso, aunque ella se sintiera enojada y algo celosa en algunas circunstancias…

Pensó en llamar a Onur y contarle lo sucedido, pero supo que se lo mencionaría cuando volviera, una vez que se reencontraran como corresponde…

* * *

Volvió a trabajar y recibió la llamada de Bennu, que había estado todo el día en una obra, ultimando detalles de uno de sus proyectos. Su amiga la encontró algo preocupada y se apuró para ir a verla…

-Estoy bien, amiga… solo algo impactada por la soberbia de esa mujer…-le dijo un rato después, luego de contarle la "reunión" con Nil.

-No vale la pena que te angusties por eso, Sehrazat… como bien le dijiste, tú estás segura de lo que él siente por ti, ¿verdad?

-Lo estoy…- dijo ella- pero tampoco es fácil toda la situación del embarazo…

-Lo sé…- dijo y sonrió al mirar hacia la puerta. Sehrazat sintió que su corazón se aceleraba y giró para encontrarse con la sonrisa de Onur…

-¿Qué haces aquí? - le dijo y lo abrazó con ternura, habían acordado mantener las apariencias en la empresa.

-Te dije que te echaba de menos…- le dijo al oído y Bennu sonrió al verlo apoyar su frente sobre la de ella.

-Yo también…- le dijo y Onur miró la hora.

-¿Te falta mucho aquí?

-Un rato… ¿quieres pasar por tu oficina y así me das tiempo de terminar?

-No… quiero llevarte a casa ya…- le dijo y ella sonrió.

-Bueno, no te quedaba tanto…- intervino Bennu y Onur le guiñó el ojo- yo me fijo de guardar todo el archivo para que lo puedas continuar mañana… no te preocupes…

Sehrazat saludó a su amiga, tomó sus cosas y salió con Onur de la empresa. El trayecto fue casi en silencio, de vez en cuando él le hacía algún comentario y ella lo miraba sonriente, feliz de que estuviera de vuelta… sus manos siempre juntas, sus dedos entrelazados….

Llegaron a la casa de ella y fueron directo a la habitación. A los pocos minutos, entre besos, se entregaron a la pasión y se dedicaron un buen rato a reencontrarse…

Onur suspiró, aspirando el aroma de su cabello cuando la abrazó bajo las sábanas…

-¿Todo bien? - le preguntó y ella sonrió.

-Perfecto…- le dijo y se acurrucó en sus brazos, contenta, satisfecha y feliz… no merecía la pena hablar sobre lo que había sucedido, y Sehrazat se dio cuenta de que probablemente esa mujer buscara que ellos discutieran y se angustiaran para sacar provecho de eso…

* * *

**Bueno, esto sigue bien, a pesar de las dificultades. Nos vemos en el próximo! Gracias por seguir leyendo! **


	24. Chapter 24

**Capítulo 24**

Onur sintió que quería golpear la mesa con furia y escaparse. Nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo era ni justo, ni adecuado…

-Onur… de verdad no entiendo nada…- dijo Feride alterada.

-De verdad no lo haces madre, ¿por qué te entrometes en mi vida?

-Porque soy la abuela de ese niño que viene, querido… y estoy velando por su seguridad y también por nuestro buen nombre…

-¿Quién te dijo a ti que lo dejaré desamparado?

-¿Qué es lo que pasa contigo, Onur? ¿Acaso no estás al tanto de la historia que yo tuve con tu padre?

-Esa historia es muy distinta…

-Claro, porque tu padre estaba casado conmigo y nos abandonó para irse con esa… mujer…- dijo con rabia Feride.

-No, madre… primero y principal, yo no estoy enamorado de Nil… ya no… y además… yo no la engañé a ella… la relación terminó porque se terminó el amor…- djo eligiendo la mejor opción para evitar decirle una verdad que todavía le dolía... a pesar de que ya no hubiese amor...

-Pero este hijo cambia todo, ¿no te das cuenta?

-La realidad es que sí… había decidido no verla nunca más, sin embargo, ahora tendré que seguir viéndola…

-Todo esto… ¿es por tu relación con esa chica, Sehrazat?

-Todo esto, madre… es porque estoy enamorado de otra mujer… si, es Sehrazat…

-No puedo creer que hagas esto…

-¿Qué es lo que hago, madre?

-Esa chica se te metió por los ojos… y desperdicias la posibilidad de tener una familia con Nil por eso…

-Escucha, madre…- dijo sintiendo tanta violencia que casi no podía controlarse- hay algo que no sabes… que seguramente Nil, cuando vino a llorar por lo que pasó no te contó… todavía no estoy seguro de que ese niño sea mío…

-¿Cómo se te ocurre decir eso, hijo?

-Lo digo porque es cierto… mi relación no terminó porque me enamoré de Sehrazat… lo hizo porque Nil me engañó… esa mujer a la que defiendes me traicionó, madre… ¿lo entiendes?

-Pero lleva un hijo en su vientre, Onur…

-Un hijo del que me haré cargo si resulta que es mío…

Feride se quedó mirándolo sin encontrar más argumentos, más allá de la vergüenza que toda la situación le producía, el hecho de que Nil la hubiera usado para convencerlo no le gustaba para nada…

Onur suspiró con frustración y tomó su saco, quería desaparecer de allí…

* * *

Llegó a la empresa apesadumbrado y Sehrazat lo vio pasar desde su oficina.

-Creo que iré a verlo…- le dijo a Bennu y su amiga asintió.

-Por supuesto, amiga… debes darle tu apoyo…

Sehrazat golpeó la puerta de presidencia y entró sin que él le contestara…

Lo vio sentado en su sillón, con la mirada perdida en el techo, preocupado…

-Onur…- dijo y él la miró y sonrió con tristeza, se notaba que algo le sucedía, pero que el problema no era con ella directamente… ¿acaso Nil lo había vuelto a molestar?

-Buenos días…- le dijo solamente y ella se acercó.

-¿Pasó algo?

-Tantas cosas…- dijo y suspiró- pero no te preocupes… estaré bien…

-¿Quieres contarme?

-No hace falta…

-A mí sí… lo necesito…

-Mi madre me llamó esta mañana para hablar…

-¿Discutiste con ella?

-Ella discutió sola durante un buen rato, le aclaré un par de cosas…

-Entiendo…

-No… no lo haces… Nil fue a verla, a llorarle porque la dejé abandonada con el embarazo, según ella…

-Y tu madre lo tomó a mal…

-Ella le aseguró que el niño es mío…

-Onur…

-Y mi madre, por supuesto, le creyó…

-¿Qué pasa con ella?- dijo con enojo.

-Cree que yo la dejé por ti… siente que la historia de mi padre se repite…

-¿Se lo aclaraste?

-Lo hice… y la dejé… no quería seguir hablando con ella.

-Hiciste lo correcto, Onur… escucha… yo… no iba a decírtelo… pero Nil me vino a ver cuando estabas de viaje…

-Si no estuviera embarazada… te juro que…

-Cálmate, te contaré lo que pasó… solo vino a presionar un poco, pero eso fue todo… me pidió que te dejara y me dijo que tarde o temprano volverías con ella…

-Mi vida…- le dijo cuando ella dio la vuelta y se sentó sobre sus rodillas y acarició su cara- te juro que espero que ese hijo no sea mío… siento que no quiero verla nunca más… y que esto me obligaría a seguir haciéndolo…

-Te entiendo… habrá que esperar…- dijo y besó sus labios con ternura.

-Escucha… - dijo y acarició su espalda con suavidad- podríamos irnos a navegar esta tarde, ¿qué te parece?

-Me parece que haré lo que sea para que te sientas mejor…- dijo y alzó las cejas al verlo sonreír, finalmente.

-¿Lo que sea? - dijo y alzó las cejas también.

-¿No me crees capaz? - le preguntó ella y lo besó con mayor efusividad.

Luego de un momento de caricias y besos, Sehrazat volvió a su trabajo y cuando llegaba la hora del mediodía recibió un mensaje de doña Feride…

Le dijo a Bennu que acudiría a una cita para almorzar con su suegra y salió a encontrarse con ella…

-Doña Feride…- le dijo cuando llegó al restaurant en donde ella la había citado.

-Sehrazat… qué bueno que pudiste venir… ¿Onur lo sabe?

-¿Qué estoy aquí? No…

-Bien… quería hablar contigo…

-Dígame…

-Bueno… me he enterado de que tienes una relación con él…

-Así es…- dijo Sehrazat y se quedó mirándola, esperando algún comentario agrio.

-Lástima que no me enteré por ustedes…

-Sé que lo supo por Nil…

-¿Onur te contó?

-Lo hizo…- dijo solamente ella.

-Supongo que entenderás mis reservas hacia eso… con ese hijo que viene en camino…

-Yo puedo entender todo, doña Feride… espero que usted pueda entender a su hijo… esa mujer lo engañó y él, si tiene que hacerse cargo lo hará… pero si no, no es justo…

-¿Si ese niño es su hijo, darás un paso al costado? ¿Lo harás por amor a Onur?

-Señora… creo que usted no comprende la situación…

-¿Yo no la comprendo?

-Exacto… cuando yo me acerqué a su hijo, y me enamoré de él, Onur estaba mal, deprimido por lo que esa mujer le había hecho… lo engañó, doña Feride… y de eso no se vuelve…

-Y ahí estabas tú para secar sus lágrimas…

-¿Por qué no puede entender que me enamoré de él? Yo estaba en una relación conflictiva… nos apoyamos mutuamente, y nos terminamos enamorando…

-Hermosa historia para un libro de cuentos…

-Señora… quiero aclararle algo, a ver si lo entiende… Onur y yo nos elegimos todos los días, ambos lo hacemos, él no está contra su voluntad conmigo… pero quiero preguntarle algo… ¿usted quiere que él sea feliz o que solamente se haga cargo de algo que quizá no es su responsabilidad?

-Querida…

-Piénselo, señora… - le dijo y se levantó- la dejo para que lo haga…

-¿No te quedarás a comer?- dijo algo avergonzada de que esa mujer la dejara sola y en ridículo.

-Prefiero que no… si algún día compartimos una mesa juntas, espero que sea porque usted aprueba y está feliz por mi pareja con su hijo…

Feride asintió y Sehrazat se fue caminando con orgullo de haberle dejado las cosas en claro.

* * *

Volvió a la empresa y encontró a Onur que la buscaba…

-¿Dónde estabas? Te busqué para ir a almorzar…

-Estaba haciendo un trámite…- le dijo y sonrió, abrazándolo en el pasillo.

-Sehrazat… estamos en medio del pasillo…- se sorprendió él.

-No importa… ya no…- dijo y sonrió, besando sus labios.

-¿Almorzaste?

-Al final no… pero se pasó la hora... no te preocupes...

-Bien… ¿qué te parece si nos embarcamos temprano, comemos algo y cumples tu promesa de hacer cualquier cosa por mi?

-Me parece increíble…- dijo ella y él la abrazó para acompañarla a buscar sus cosas e irse juntos…

* * *

**Bueno, hasta aquí llegamos! Espero que les siga gustando la historia! Nos vemos en el próximo y gracias por seguir leyendo! **


	25. Chapter 25

**Capítulo 25**

Sehrazat se reunió con Onur que manejaba el timón del yate. Ya era noche cerrada y las luces de Estambul se veían magníficas, como siempre…

-Hey…- le dijo abrazándolo por detrás- tengo todo listo para comer, si quieres cuando nos detengamos podríamos cenar…- dijo y cerró los ojos, hundiendo su nariz en la nuca de él, aspirando su aroma.

-Sí… déjame llegar a donde quería para quedarnos aquí a pasar la noche…- dijo él y suspiró, entregado a sus caricias.

Ella se quedó allí un buen rato, hasta que él apagó el motor y se quedaron allí, admirando el paisaje…

-¿Estás bien? - le preguntó Sehrazat cuando él giró para tomarla entre sus brazos y hundió su nariz en su cuello.

-¿Cómo podría no estarlo si estás conmigo?

-Bueno, están pasando algunas cosas que podrían no ponerte de tan buen humor….

-Es cierto, pero si te tengo conmigo, siento que puedo luchar contra todo…

-Mmm… qué bien suena eso…- dijo ella y besó sus labios, lo tomó de la mano y entraron.

* * *

Onur sonrió cuando ella encendió una vela, todo estaba a oscuras y vio lo arreglada que estaba la mesa y que ella había hecho su comida favorita.

-Espera…- le dijo y sacó una botella de vino espumante para acompañar la comida- ¿cuál es la ocasión?

-Ninguna… quería disfrutar el momento contigo…- dijo ella y lo vio descorchar la botella y se apuró a acercarle las copas para que no se derramara tanto vino a causa de la espuma.

Brindaron y se sentaron a comer, él apretó su mano durante casi toda la comida. Ella lo veía bien, pero en modo más o menos reflexivo y por momentos temía que se viniera abajo, pero en general lo veía bien…

Cuando terminaron la cena y el postre, y con ellos toda la botella de vino espumante comenzaron a reírse y se levantaron a los tumbos

Sehrazat recogió las cosas para que no quedara todo tirado y sintió sus manos en su cintura, su respiración en su nuca y su cuerpo cálido, abrigándola por detrás…

-Deja todo… vamos a la cama…- le dijo al oído y ella sintió que todo su cuerpo reaccionaba.

-Onur…- intentó, no sabía bien por qué y él deslizó una mano por dentro de la tela de su pantalón de vestir y Sehrazat cerró los ojos al sentirlo acariciarla tan íntimamente.

-¿Te parece que tengo que insistir más…?

-No…- dijo ella en voz bajísima, demostrando su necesidad de que las caricias continuaran.

Onur la fue llevando hacia la cama y deslizó el pantalón de ella hacia abajo mientras murmuraba en su oído…

-Me vuelves loco…- le dijo y ella echó la cabeza hacia atrás, ofreciéndole acceso a su cuello, que él supo aprovechar besando húmedamente.

Sehrazat quiso girar para ayudarlo a quitarse la ropa, pero él no se lo permitió. Desabotonó la camisa de ella pasando sus manos por debajo de sus brazos y cuando tuvo la oportunidad se quedó acariciando su piel…

Ella suspiró al sentirlo tan estimulado contra su espalda baja y movió su cadera hacia atrás, para provocar un mayor roce con él.

Él la acarició en esa posición, sus manos danzando por su piel, ahora solo cubierta por su ropa interior y luego la hizo girar y la tomó de la cara…

-Estoy fantaseando con esto desde la última vez que estuvimos juntos…

-No pasó tanto tiempo….

-Pero se me hizo una eternidad…- le dijo y la hizo recostar sobre la cama.

Sehrazat se quedó mirándolo mientras él se desvestía y luego lo recibió en sus brazos. Onur la besó húmedamente en los labios y luego siguió su camino por el cuello, los hombros y el pecho, hasta llegar al ombligo. La sintió estremecerse cuando él siguió adelante y luego de unos minutos de tortura, decidió que ya no quería esperar más para sentirse en ella…

Estuvieron un buen rato retrasando el máximo placer y ella se permitió vocalizar un poco más sus sensaciones, sabiendo que allí el único que podría escucharlo sería él…

Se quedaron mirándose mientras se recuperaban del clímax, ella sintiendo que se estremecía porque estaba hipersensible…

Onur sonrió y besó sus labios con ternura cuando se desconectó de ella.

-Cada día se siente mejor tenerte en mis brazos…

-Mmmm…- dijo ella acomodándose en sus brazos y entrelazando sus dedos con los de él- me pasa lo mismo… siento que nos complementamos demasiado bien… en todo… y esto no podía ser una excepción…

-Sehrazat…

-Dime, mi vida…

-Todo… todo lo que ocurrió estos días… me hizo pensar mucho en nosotros, en como me siento contigo…

-Espera… estás hablando con demasiada seriedad, Onur… no me asustes…

-No quiero asustarte… pero lo que te estoy diciendo es serio… porque si te lo digo con una sonrisa, pensarás que bromeo…

-Bien...- dijo ella y siguió escuchándolo con atención.

-Te decía que todo lo que pasó me obligó a replantearme mi futuro… y quería decirte que no imagino un futuro, ni cercano ni lejano, sin ti…

-Onur…- dijo ella con algo de emoción.

-Déjame terminar… yo sé que tomarás esto con algo de extrañeza, pero siento que tengo que decírtelo, porque no se trata de cuanto tiempo hace que estamos juntos, sino de la intensidad y la profundidad de los sentimientos.

-Por supuesto…

-Quiero un proyecto contigo, mi vida… quiero que planeemos nuestra vida… que formemos una bonita familia, que tengamos hijos y que estés a mi lado siempre… desde ahora y hasta dar nuestro último suspiro…

Sehrazat sintió que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas de emoción y lo abrazó con ternura. Comenzó a temblar, las palabras de él le habían llegado hondo al corazón. Se sumergió en él, dejando escapar las lágrimas.

Onur la separó de su pecho y se perdió en sus ojos. Secó sus lágrimas y besó sus labios.

-En ese proyecto, ¿es muy importante para ti el matrimonio?- le preguntó no queriendo perderse un solo detalle de su reacción.

-No, lo único que me importa es tener a mi lado a la persona indicada…

-Bien… entonces… quiero proponerte formalmente que vivamos juntos, que compartamos todo, desde ahora en adelante… que no nos escondamos más…

-No nos estamos escondiendo mucho últimamente…

-Es cierto, por eso me atreví a proponértelo… no quiero pensar en que podría presionarte…

-No lo haces…

-¿Entonces? ¿Aceptas compartir tu vida conmigo?

-Acepto…- dijo ella con emoción.

-Mi vida…- dijo él y la apretó entre sus brazos y ella lo sintió temblar.

-¿Estás bien?

-Tenía miedo de que me pidieras mas tiempo…

-Tengo en claro lo que siento por ti… pero tengo que decirte algo… no creo que tu madre esté de acuerdo con todo esto…

-Mi madre puede pensar lo que quiera… no me importa… ella se pierde de estar más cerca de nosotros y de quienes serán sus nietos…- dijo y Sehrazat decidió no decirle de su charla con Feride más temprano.

Lo observó estirarse para llegar al cajón de la mesa de noche y lo vio sacar un estuche…

Sé que esto se regala cuando la gente se casa, pero pensé que podría ser un símbolo de nuestro compromiso para siempre…

Ella abrió el estuche y ambos sacaron las alianzas que él había decidido comprarle.

Cada uno deslizó la alianza en el dedo del otro y él besó su mano cuando terminaron…

-Te amo, mi vida…- le dijo él.

-Te amo, cada día más…- le dijo ella y volvió a acomodarse en sus brazos, ahora se sentía segura de que ambos estaban en la misma página…

* * *

**Bueno, veremos como sigue esto. Gracias por seguir del otro lado! Nos vemos en el próximo! **


	26. Chapter 26

**Capítulo 26**

Sehrazat arrugó el entrecejo cuando tachó otro departamento en los clasificados. No podía encontrar ninguno que le convenciera para ir a visitar y eso le resultaba frustrante. Onur le había pedido que se dedicara a eso, creyendo que le gustaría la idea y ella se la pasaba encontrando fallas y cosas negativas a cuanta oportunidad se les presentaba…

-No puede ser que no haya ningún departamento como yo quiero…

-Amiga… no te frustres… se supone que este debería ser un lindo proyecto… no lo estás disfrutando para nada… ¿te das cuenta? - le dijo Bennu sacudiendo la cabeza.

-Es cierto… pero me cuesta hacerlo… quiero irme a vivir con Onur lo antes posible…

-Mmmm pero qué enamorada estás, amiga… me alegra tanto que te lo propusiera…

-Sí… es increíble… y sí, lo estoy… ¿está mal?

-Para nada… pero como te dije… debes disfrutar… toma…- dijo y le extendió una tarjeta- tengo un conocido que es agente de bienes raíces… quizá te pueda ayudar a encontrar lo que buscas…- le dijo y sonrió cuando Sehrazat la miró con ilusión…

* * *

Onur resopló con fastidio mientras escuchaba a su madre hablando… en realidad había dejado de prestarle atención desde el momento en que ella trataba de convencerlo de que todo lo que hacía estaba equivocado…

-Es que te empecinas en hacer todo lo contrario a lo que deberías… hijo…- protestó la mujer.

-¿Acaso no te importa ni un poco mi felicidad, madre?

-¿Cómo dices que no?

-Pues así parece… ¿qué importa con quién estoy o si me caso o no? Lo importante es que sea feliz… claro… lo importante es lo que los demás pienses de mí… y de ti, por supuesto…

-No entiendes…

-La que no entiendes eres tú, madre…

-Está bien… entendí, quieres que consienta que te irás a vivir con esa chica… hazlo… espero que no te equivoques… sobre todo con la posibilidad de un hijo en camino…

-¿En que año te quedaste, madre?

-Onur, por favor, respétame…

-No es una cuestión de respeto, sino de sentido común… te dije que si ese niño es mi hijo, me haré cargo como corresponde… pero no estaré al lado de Nil para cuidarlo, porque amo a Sehrazat y además porque no puedo concebir estar al lado de una mujer que me engañó… punto…

-Onur…

-Ya basta, madre… lo entiendas o no, quería que lo supieras…- dijo y se fue enojado.

Feride se quedó mirándolo y suspiró. Al menos no se casaría con esa chica, haciendo todo más complicado…

De pronto, Feride tuvo una idea que le pareció que podría ayudar a su hijo…

* * *

Un par de horas más tarde, Sehrazat levantó la vista y sonrió al escuchar los golpes en la puerta de su oficina…

-Hey…- le dijo y se levantó.

-Recién llego… tuve reunión… y antes estuve con mi madre…- dijo y bajó la mirada con fastidio.

-¿Muy malo fue?

-Bueno, lo esperable…

-Sabíamos que lo sería…- dijo ella y llegó hasta donde él estaba y tomó sus manos.

-Es verdad…- dijo él y besó las manos de ella que sonrió- ¿tuviste suerte con los departamentos?

-No mucho…- dijo frunciendo los labios- pero al menos Bennu me pasó su contacto de bienes raíces y él prometió buscar algo adecuado…

-Bien… me alegra… encontraremos nuestro lugar…

-Sï…- dijo ella y suspiró.

-¿Te falta mucho?

-No… ¿por qué lo dices?

-Porque muero por salir de aquí y llevarte a casa, compartir un rato contigo… necesito tenerte cerca…

-Vamos…

-¿Adónde quieres ir?

-¿Qué importa a dónde? Quiero estar contigo… vamos…- dijo tomando su chaqueta.

Onur sonrió y salieron de la empresa luego de pasar por la oficina de Kerem y avisarles a él y Bennu, que se irían…

* * *

Llegaron a la casa de ella luego de pasar para comprar algunas cosas que hacían falta y se pusieron a cocinar…

-Dices que tu madre no aceptó que fuéramos a vivir juntos… no me cierra…

-Mi madre rechaza todo lo que no sea lo tradicional… y sigue insistiendo con el bebé de Nil…

-Bueno, creí que si no nos casábamos ella lo tomaría mejor, en caso de que lo nuestro no funcione… por el manejo de tu dinero…

-¿Tú crees que no me quiero casar contigo por eso? - le preguntó con seriedad.

-Onur… no dije eso… dije que tu madre debería sentirse más aliviada por eso… nada más…

-No hablemos más de mi madre, por favor…

-Bien…- dijo ella y lo miró de costado mientras picaba verdura para agregarle al preparado de la salsa que hacían…

-Y… ¿qué pasó con los departamentos que habíamos marcado hoy a la mañana?

-No me convencieron… simplemente eso… todos tenían algo… el que no estaba muy lejos y trasmano, tenía problemas de construcción o estructurales a largo plazo… y quiero un lugar ideal para nosotros…

-Pero no quieres una casa…

-No… sabes que me gusta ser austera… quizá más adelante podamos pensar en algún lugar más grande… cuando…- dijo y se interrumpió.

-¿Cuándo tengamos hijos? - dijo él y dejó lo que hacía para mirarla.

-Onur…- dijo y no pudo evitar mirarlo con algo de miedo y luego bajó la vista.

-¿Quieres tener hijos? - le dijo acercándosele y haciendo que deje de lado lo que tenía en la mano.

-Pues… sí…- dijo y lo miró a los ojos.

-Sehrazat…

-¿Está mal? ¿Acaso no quieres? - ella casi se arrepintió de su comentario porque recordó todo el malestar por el tema del embarazo de Nil.

-¿Qué si no quiero? - dijo y la tomó en sus brazos y se perdió en sus ojos- tener un hijo contigo sería lo más hermoso a lo que podría aspirar…- le dijo y ella sonrió con emoción.

-Me alegra… pero no tiene que ser ahora, ¿verdad? Disfrutaremos mucho de nuestra pareja antes…

-Y después tendremos…- dijo y miró hacia arriba, reflexionando- por lo menos cuatro…

-¿Cuatro dices? Mmmm… total el cuerpo lo pongo yo…- le dijo ella y él la besó.

-¿Cuántos quieres tener?

-Dos, máximo… - dijo y él la empujó hacia atrás.

-Mi vida…- le dijo él cuando casi la recostaba sobre la mesa por la intensidad de sus caricias.

-Onur…- le dijo ella divertida.

-¿Por qué no nos mudamos ya? Puedo traerme mis cosas aquí o tú llevar las tuyas a mi casa…

-Creí que querías buscar algo nuevo para estrenar…

-Lo haremos… en cuanto se pueda… pero no quiero esperar más para compartir mi vida contigo… ¿qué te parece? - le dijo él y se quedó mirándola expectante.

-¿Tu casa o la mía? - le dijo y sonrió.

-La que tú quieras, mi vida…- le dijo y la besó con pasión.

Se olvidaron por un buen rato de la comida, de quién se mudaría y donde y de todo lo que no fueran ellos…

-¿Mañana traerás tus cosas aquí? - le dijo acariciando su torso cuando todo terminó y se acomodaron abrazados en el sillón.

-Las traería ahora mismo, pero no quiero soltarte…- le dijo él y hundió su nariz en el cuello de ella.

-Bien… mañana…- dijo ella y suspiró feliz…

Ambos sintieron que nada más les importaba, nada que no fuesen ellos y sus proyectos...

* * *

**Bueno, esto sigue, nos vemos en el próximo y gracias por seguir leyendo! **


	27. Chapter 27

**Capítulo 27**

Feride sonrió y le hizo un gesto con la mano a Nil que acababa de entrar en la confitería del club.

-Doña Feride… ¿cómo está? - dijo la chica con algo de nerviosismo, la última vez que habían hablado, ella le había prometido su apoyo, luego de juzgarla, claro, por no haber tomado los recaudos y ponerlos a ella y a Onur en una difícil situación.

-Estoy bien… aún preocupada por toda esta situación… ¿qué puedo decirte?

-Señora… yo agradezco toda su buena voluntad… pero la realidad es que Onur no quiere saber nada de mí… y…

-¿Y vas a rendirte así de fácil?

-¿Qué más podría hacer?

-Bueno… cometiste un error…

-Y estoy arrepentida… pero él no lo entiende, no me perdona...

-Onur es mi hijo… no quiere repetir errores, mis errores, pero no se da cuenta de que lo está haciendo…

-¿Entonces?

-Tú lo engañaste… pero estoy segura de que como dices, estás arrepentida… y yo quiero cuidar a ese niño que seguramente es mi nieto….

-Lo es, señora…- insistió Nil.

-Bien… estoy segura de que, si tú lo estás, entonces se trata de mi nieto…

-Estoy segura…- dijo Nil para dejarlo en claro.

-Pero tenemos que hacer algo pronto, querida… porque Onur está planeando mudarse con esa chica, Sehrazat…

-No sabía….

-Pues sí… estuve investigándola… lamentablemente no tiene nada en contra… bueno, a pesar de sus buenos modales y lo brillante que es en su profesión, no tiene un centavo, todo se lo ha ganado trabajando y es huérfana… fue criada por una tía… en fin… pensé en ofrecerle dinero, pero es demasiado orgullosa… y Onur la ama… ¿qué puedo hacer? La única carta que tengo para luchar es ese niñito…

Nil asintió, en un punto se sentía algo reconfortada por la fidelidad de su ex suegra, pero por otro, sintió algo de lástima por Onur, a su madre no le importaba su felicidad en lo absoluto, solo las apariencias…

* * *

Sehrazat abrió la puerta de su casa con una sonrisa y Onur se asomó detrás de una enorme caja de cartón…

-¿Es la última? - dijo luego de cerrar la puerta y seguirlo hasta el living, en donde había otras tres cajas iguales.

-No… me faltan dos más…

-Onur… creo que tendré que mudarme sola a otro lado para que puedas ubicar tus cosas aquí…

-¿Te estás quejando de la cantidad de cosas que traje?

-Dijimos que solo lo indispensable…

-Todo esto lo es… créeme…

-¿Lo es? - dijo y levantó un libro de una vieja colección de clásicos de terror.

-Bueno… es lo que quiero que me acompañe en esta nueva aventura contigo…

-Entiendo… bien…- dijo y bufó un poco- ¿por qué no buscas las que faltan y terminamos? Veré cuanto espacio más consigo hacer en la habitación.

Onur la tomó del brazo con suavidad y se perdió en sus ojos.

-¿Estás enojada? ¿te arrepientes de que me mude contigo?

-No… ¿cómo podría hacerlo? Pero no creí que fuera así de complicado….

-Necesitamos un lugar más grande…

-Claramente…

-Bien… lo encontraremos…- le dijo y besó su cuello con suavidad.

-Sí… y por ahora nos restringiremos en el espacio…

-Me alcanza con un lugar en la cama y otro para poder cocinarte algo rico…

-¿Cocinarás para mí?

-Lo intentaré…- dijo y besó sus labios.

-Tendrás que ponerte a ver algunos programas de cocina para eso…

-Qué pesimista…- dijo él haciendo una mueca.

-Realista…- dijo ella y rió.

Sehrazat se puso a organizar un poco su ropa para dejarle más espacio y cuando él terminó de entrar las cajas que faltaban, intentó organizar un poco aquellas cosas que eran más importantes para él y la vio salir con una gran bolsa llena de ropa…

-¿Y eso?

-Ropa que no uso demasiado… he pensado en donarla… de esa manera haría algo de espacio para ti y me desharía de ropa que no uso por una buena causa…- le dijo y él la abrazó y besó sus labios.

-Si quieres podríamos llevarla a mi casa, la dejaremos allí hasta que nos mudemos a un lugar más grande, ¿qué te parece?

-No es necesario, Onur… pero quizá podrías pensar en hacer eso con algunas… de tus cosas tan necesarias…

-Mmmm… es posible…- reconoció y ella sonrió.

Onur miró la hora y suspiró.

-Muero de hambre… ¿vamos a cenar afuera?

-¿Cenar afuera?

-¿Qué tiene de malo? No tenemos que ir a un restaurant lujoso…

-Pero es nuestra primera cena juntos… en nuestra convivencia… tiene que ser especial…

-Es que no terminamos de ordenar las cosas… se hará tarde… te diré qué haremos…

-A ver…

-Iremos a cenar afuera… y traeremos el postre para comer en la cama… ¿qué dices? Prometo que mañana por la noche la casa estará más ordenada y prepararemos algo entre los dos para comer nuestra primera comida de convivencia…

-De acuerdo…- dijo ella cuando sintió los labios de él sobre su hombro, convenciéndola sin ningún trabajo.

Se dieron una ducha rápida, y compartida y luego salieron a cenar a un restaurant cercano a la casa que ahora compartían…

Onur sintió que no podría estar más feliz porque finalmente había logrado esa felicidad al lado de quien había creído que era su mejor amiga y ahora sentía que era la mujer de su vida…

Sehrazat sentía algo muy parecido. Esa noche se había convertido en una especie de bisagra en su vida, porque, aunque Ahmet había ido a compartir algunas noches con ella e incluso Onur lo había hecho en el último tiempo, nunca se había planteado algo tan importante como la convivencia con nadie… y Onur era el indicado, de eso no había ninguna duda…

Onur sonrió y la miró de costado cuando entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella mientras caminaban juntos al volver a su casa.

-No hemos comprado postre…- dijo él con cara de preocupación.

-¿Te gusta el helado de chocolate y crema?

-Sabes que si….

-Pues… siempre guardo helado en casa… me ayuda en los momentos tristes y ahora se convertirá en nuestro postre… ¿qué te parece?

Llegaron y Onur fue directamente a la habitación y se quitó la ropa, parecía una tontería, pero el hecho de que esa fuera su primera noche oficial de convivencia lo ponía algo nervioso.

Ella apareció con un pote de helado y una cuchara y los dejó en la mesa de noche, se fue a cambiar y cuando salió, él se quedó mirándola con la boca abierta…

-Mi vida…- le dijo y ella se recostó a su lado. Tenía puesta una remera de él, que lógicamente le quedaba amplia, pero apenas la cubría...

-¿Estás bien? - le preguntó ella mientras tomaba el pote de helado y llenaba su cuchara para probar primero el chocolate.

-Sí… perfecto…- le dijo él y la miró con intención.

-¿Quieres helado?

-¿Lo compartirás?- preguntó él alzando las cejas.

-Por supuesto…- dijo y le entregó una cuchara repleta de helado.

-Mmmm…- dijo él y ella se inclinó para limpiar los restos de helado de sus labios y dejó el pote a un lado.

-Ven aquí…- le dijo y él la cubrió con su cuerpo y comenzó a acariciarla…

-Sehrazat…- le dijo entre besos.

-Dime, mi vida…

Soy muy feliz…- le dijo y ella lo miró con una sonrisa y desabotonó su pijama, ansiosa por sentir su piel…

* * *

**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado! No se enojen por la primera parte, todo tiene un motivo y ya lo verán. Gracias por seguir leyendo! **


	28. Chapter 28

**Capítulo 28**

Sehrazat llegó temprano de la empresa y dejó las bolsas con algunas cosas que había comprado sobre la mesa, cuando giró para mirar hacia el living, abrió los ojos sin poder dar crédito a lo que veía…

Todo estaba ordenado y prolijo. Y no entendía como había sucedido porque Onur había tenido una reunión durante toda la mañana… al menos eso le había dicho… y evidentemente, no era verdad… sonrió y sacudió la cabeza… esas cosas la enternecían…

Recorrió la casa y se dio cuenta de que él había hecho una selección de cosas y aún quedaba una caja con cosas dentro del placard, pero por supuesto eso no le molestaba, ahora su casa y la de él parecía un hogar, el hogar de ambos…

Se dio una ducha rápida, porque hacía un poco de calor y cuando se vistió cómoda, se puso a preparar una rica cena para agasajarlo…

Preparó todo y cuando él llegó, levantó la vista de lo que hacía y sonrió…

-Fue un largo día…- le dijo y él asintió, se le notaba el cansancio, pero estaba feliz.

-¿Te gustó como quedó todo? - dijo luego de besar sus labios con ternura.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste? Podría haberte ayudado…

-Era mi responsabilidad y quería solucionarlo…- dijo y la abrazó- ¿qué cocinaste?

-Mmmm creo que te gustará…- le dijo ella y le dio para probar.

Onur cerró los ojos al probar la comida que ella le había preparado. Sehrazat lanzó una risita y lo miró de cerca.

-Tampoco es que sea un manjar…

-Lo es… creo que mudarme contigo es la mejor decisión que podría haber tomado…

-¿Entonces fue por interés?

-Fue por amor…- dijo y acarició su cara.

Sehrazat sonrió y el clima cambió, pasó de la ternura a la pasión en cuestión de segundos cuando él la tomó entre sus brazos y comenzó a besarla…

La llevó al sillón y ambos se entregaron a las caricias mientras se quitaban la ropa, ansiando sentirse más cerca…

Ella se entregó totalmente a él mientras sentía que su cuerpo reaccionaba a cada gesto y roce de él… el momento fue intenso, pero también cargado de ternura y amor…

Onur cerró los ojos cuando sintió que ella llegaba al clímax, un rato después, mordisqueando su hombro y luego se perdió en sus ojos, al experimentar el suyo…

Sehrazat sonrió y besó sus labios antes de incorporarse y ponerse la camisa de él para ir a controlar que la comida no se hubiera pasado…

-Sehrazat… por favor no me hagas esto…- le dijo él todavía desnudo en el sillón, mirándola de lejos en la cocina, sus ojos perdidos en sus largas piernas, deseando volver a acariciar su piel…

-No te hago nada…- se quejó ella y sonrió, ella también observándolo desde lejos y ya deseando volver a acariciarlo…

Él se acercó y la abrazó por detrás, hundiendo su nariz en su cuello y la escuchó suspirar.

-Si no nos calmamos un poco esto se hará largo…- dijo ella y él mordisqueó su cuello.

-Me voy a duchar… ¿quieres venir?

-No… yo ya me duché… además, si voy tardarás más…- dijo alzando las cejas.

-Qué aburrida…- dijo él y arrugó la nariz. La rozó con su cuerpo un momento más y luego la soltó y se encerró en el baño.

* * *

Sehrazat recogió la ropa y escuchó el timbre. Arrugó el entrecejo y preguntó quien era, seguramente alguien se había confundido de departamento…

-¿Quién es?- dijo y casi tiene un ataque cuando escuchó la voz de su suegra.

-Sehrazat… vine a visitarlos…- dijo y esperó a que ella contestara.

-Doña Feride… sí, por favor, suba…- dijo y luego de abrirle, salió corriendo y se cambió mientras le gritaba a Onur que su madre había llegado.

Se arregló todo lo que pudo y cuando escuchó el timbre, inspiró hondo y se acercó a la puerta…

-Sehrazat…- dijo la mujer con una sonrisa fingida, algo fatigada por haber subido los dos pisos por la escalera- ¿cómo estás? Espero no molestar…

-No, no molesta para nada… no sabía que vendría…

-Yo tampoco… salí a dar una vuelta…- dijo y cuando Sehrazat la dejó entrar, comenzó a mirar hacia todos lados con curiosidad.

-Bueno… no se preocupe… pase…

-Es un lugar muy pequeño…- dijo y alzó las cejas.

-Estamos buscando un lugar más grande… pero por ahora viviremos aquí…- dijo Sehrazat algo incómoda.

-Me cuesta creer que Onur no se sienta ahogado aquí…

-Bueno…- empezó a decir ella y Onur salió de la habitación.

-Madre… ¿por qué no me avisaste que vendrías?

-Porque no lo planeé hijo… ¿te molesta?

-Para nada, doña Feride…- intervino Sehrazat, temerosa de que Onur le dijera lo contrario.

-Si nos avisabas podríamos haber preparado una cena para ti también…

-Creo que tendremos suficiente para los tres, si gusta quedarse…- intentó Sehrazat.

-No hace falta… no vine a quitarles la comida…- dijo mirando hacia todos lados, como si quisiera retener los detalles…

-No es molestia y no nos quita nada…- dijo Sehrazat.

-¿Quieres quedarte? - preguntó Onur.

-No es necesario, hijo… solo quería venir a ver donde vivías… le dije a Sehrazat que no podía creer que no sintieras algo de claustrofobia aquí…

-Madre… siempre tan atinada con los comentarios… no siento claustrofobia, porque el amor que siento por Sehrazat es más importante… y soy muy feliz, en caso de que te importe…- le dijo.

-Me importa, por supuesto… espero que esta felicidad no sea efímera… si puedes comprenderme…

-Honestamente me cuesta trabajo…- dijo y Sehrazat no se sintió en condiciones de decir nada más.

-Bien…los dejo… cenen tranquilos… nos vemos algunos de estos días…- dijo y Onur la acompañó hasta la puerta.

-La próxima vez, avísanos cuando vayas a venir... así te esperaremos como corresponde- dijo Onur antes de cerrar la puerta y su madre le lanzó una mirada un tanto agria.

Sehrazat dejó escapar algunas lágrimas y luego se recompuso. Onur la miró a lo lejos y sacudió la cabeza. Era increíble la habilidad que tenía su madre para arruinar sus mejores momentos.

Se acercó a ella sin saber qué decirle para reconfortarla… Sehrazat le sonrió con ternura…

-No digas nada…- le dijo y lo abrazó.

-No sabría qué decir… me da mucha rabia y mucha vergüenza que mi madre sea así…

-No te preocupes, tu madre algún día entenderá nuestro amor y será feliz por nosotros, yo te lo prometo…- le dijo y él se perdió en sus ojos.

-No puedo creer lo afortunado que soy por tenerte a mi lado…- dijo y besó su frente.

-¿Comemos?

-Muero de hambre…- dijo y la apretó entre sus brazos para luego dejarla en libertad- menos mal que mi madre no decidió quedarse…- le dijo mirándola de costado.

-Ya vendrá un día y la conquistaremos con una rica comida…

-Te amo…- dijo y apretó su mano cuando se sentaron a comer y ella esperó a que él sirviera dos copas de vino para brindar.

-Te amo… por nuestra convivencia, la mejor idea que pudimos tener…-dijo y chocaron las copas con una sonrisa…

* * *

**Bueno, espero que les siga gustando. Nos vemos en el próximo! Gracias por seguir leyendo! **


	29. Chapter 29

**Capítulo 29**

El despertador sonó temprano y Onur lo apagó adormilado. Se acurrucó en los brazos de Sehrazat que no se movió demasiado, porque nunca se enteró de que había sonado.

Onur se perdió en el cuello de ella y la escuchó suspirar, deleitada por sus caricias. Él comenzó a besarla con suavidad y finalmente se acomodó sobre ella y siguió con sus besos hasta que la escuchó jadear, volviendo a la realidad…

-Mmmmm…- dijo y entrelazó sus dedos en el cabello de él.

-Mi vida…-dijo él y siguió su camino de besos, consciente de que ella ya estaba despierta.

-Onur…- dijo con voz grave, y se movió un poco, evitando un poco dejarse llevar, aunque ya estaba complicado poder poner su mente en blanco.

-Si… dime…- dijo él y sonrió, haciéndole cosquillas con su respiración sobre su piel.

-¿Qué hora es? - dijo mirando hacia la ventana y viendo que ya había amanecido.

-7:30…- dijo él sin dejar de besarla.

-Es tardísimo…- le dijo ella y lo empujó un poco.

-¿Qué tienes que hacer? Puedes quedarte aquí un rato más…

-Onur…- dijo y suspiró audiblemente cuando él comenzó a acompañar con sus dedos las caricias de su boca.

Sehrazat cerró los ojos y no se resistió más. Las caricias eran demasiado insistentes y ella no se sintió en condiciones de reaccionar porque no quiso hacerlo…

Onur se preocupó por continuar estimulándola y a los pocos minutos estaban uno en brazos del otro, entregándose intensamente a la pasión…

-Buenos días…- le dijo ella con una sonrisa cuando se acomodó en sus brazos un rato después, todavía agitada y con su piel erizada por las sensaciones vividas.

-Buenos días, mi vida…- le dijo él sonriendo con complicidad.

-Te amo…- le dijo ella y besó sus labios- ¿podemos levantarnos ahora? Tengo mil cosas por hacer…

-Pero una ducha te darás…

-Sola…- dijo y cuando lo vio fruncir los labios con desilusión- porque te conozco…-dijo y se mordió el labio.

-Está bien… ¿preparo café?

-Sí… gracias…

Sehrazat se levantó y preparó la ducha, comenzó a enjabonar su cuerpo y de pronto sintió las manos de él sobre su piel…

-Onur…- protestó y él besó su cuello y ella cerró los ojos.

-Solo es compartir la ducha…- se quejó él y ella giró para mirarlo.

-Me siento débil contigo…- le protestó achicando los ojos y él sonrió.

-No es tan grave, ¿no crees? - le dijo y ella sonrió.

Terminaron de ducharse y se vistieron para salir. Tomaron el café apurados y cuando se subían al auto, Onur recibió una llamada de Nil…

-¿Qué pasó, Nil?- dijo y miró de costado a Sehrazat que puso cara de fastidio.

-Onur… quería avisarte que en un rato tengo turno para un ultrasonido… por si te interesa escuchar los latidos de nuestro hijo…

-Nil…- dijo e inspiró hondo- la verdad que no quiero mezclar las cosas… todavía no es seguro que sea mi hijo así que espero que todo salga bien, después me cuentas…

-Pero…

-No hay nada que puedas decirme para convencerme…

-¿Es por Sehrazat?

-Sehrazat me apoya en todo lo que hago… es mi decisión… y no estoy cometiendo ningún delito…

-Bien… ojalá no te arrepientas…

-No lo haré, Nil…- dijo y cortó la comunicación con fastidio.

-¿Qué pasó?

-Quería que la acompañe a un ultrasonido…

-¿Realmente no querías ir o fue porque creíste que yo me enojaría o no te entendería?

-Bueno… la realidad es que no me gusta que me presione… y lo primero que hizo fue dar por sentado que ese niño es mío… no me gusta que me manipulen, es todo…

-Bien… te entiendo y te apoyo, pero si alguna vez quisieras ir, no me opondría… si ese niño es tu hijo tienes el derecho…

-Lo sé… te amo, creo que no podría esperar de ti nada menos que eso… pero no me siento cómodo con la idea de mezclarme con Nil…

-Haz lo que sientas, que los demás digan lo que quieran…

-Te amo…- dijo y se inclinó para besar con suavidad sus labios.

Onur arrancó el auto y no hablaron más del tema…

* * *

Feride entrecerró los ojos cuando vio el número de Nil en su móvil, atendió y cuando la mujer le explicó, decidió que ella iría a hacerse cargo de lo que pensaba que tendría que haberse hecho cargo su hijo…

No pudo evitar llamarlo por teléfono y decirle que estaba cometiendo un error. Onur discutió un poco con ella, pero luego dejó de prestarle atención y terminó cortándole la comunicación con un "de acuerdo" aunque no supiera de qué le había hablado a lo último…

Feride llegó a la consulta y no vio a Nil allí. Se imaginó que había entrado y cuando se acercaba a la puerta para golpear y sumarse al estudio de su nieto, escuchó que adentro una pareja discutía y prestó atención, al principio no reconoció la voz de Nil, pero luego se dio cuenta de que era ella…

-Vete ya, no quiero que ella llegue y te vea aquí…- dijo Nil.

-No puedes hacerme esto, Nil… habíamos quedado en otra cosa… - era la voz del hombre que la acompañaba.

-Es mi hijo y ella vendrá a hacerme compañía porque su hijo no quiso venir… ¿qué le diremos si te ve aquí? ¿qué eres el posible padre de mi hijo?

-Tú sabes cual es la verdad, Nil… quedamos en que convenía que por ahora no se supiera que ese niño es mío porque eso significa perder una oportunidad de acceder a algo de dinero de los Aksal…- dijo y Feride se tapó la cara con ambas manos.

Se fue de allí, tenía que pensar en lo que haría. Todo lo que había escuchado era demasiado bizarro para ser cierto, ¿acaso esa mujer la había engañado por estar interesada en su dinero? ¿Así de fácil? ¿acaso Onur tenía razón? Todo era demasiado complicado y confuso para ella, pero también tenía sentido…

Se lamentó por haberse enfrentado a su hijo sin ningún sentido… y se lamentó por haberse puesto en contra de su felicidad porque, después de todo, si no se hubiese enamorado de Sehrazat, quizá Nil le hubiera hecho creer que el niño era de él y hubiera criado y dado su apellido al hijo de otro hombre, sin enterarse nunca de la verdad…

Sintió que le bajaba la presión y tuvo que apoyarse contra una pared. Tenía que pensar en la forma de desenmascarar a esa mujer y tenía que recuperar su relación con su hijo… no supo cuanto tiempo había pasado hasta que decidió irse y se dispuso a caminar…

-Doña Feride…- escuchó a sus espaldas e inspiró hondo- ¿por qué no me avisó que había llegado? - le dijo Nil acercándose a ella.

-Nil… querida…- fingió Feride- estaba llegando y de pronto comencé a sentirme mal… ¿cómo salió todo?

-Bien… su nieto está muy bien…- le dijo Nil y Feride tuvo que reprimir el impulso de pegarle una bofetada a esa mujer… estaba indignada…

-Lamento no haber llegado a tiempo… si me avisas antes la próxima vez, me aseguraré de estar…

-No se preocupe…- le dijo y cuando la abrazó, Feride se sintió tan desolada que quiso llorar a los gritos…

Se las ingenió para salvarse de seguir allí con Nil y se escapó a su casa. Pensó en llamar a Onur, pero aunque él le agradeciera que le dijera la verdad, quería conseguirle algunas pruebas…

* * *

**Mmmm ¿Y ahora? Veremos que pasa, sigo pronto! Gracias por seguir leyendo! **


	30. Chapter 30

**Capítulo 30**

Un par de días después, Sehrazat sonrió al ver su proyecto terminado, sabía que a Onur le gustaría y estaba orgullosa de haber podido plasmarlo exactamente como esperaba. Hacía tiempo que no tenía satisfacciones desde el punto de vista laboral, porque en lo personal, estaba pasando por su mejor momento con Onur…

Guardó todo el trabajo y luego de mostrárselo a Bennu, que la felicitó por el logro, se preparó para ir a almorzar… Onur estaba en un viaje por ese día y como Bennu tenía cosas que hacer, pensó en salir a caminar y comprarse un sándwich para tomar un poco de aire.

El sonido de su móvil la hizo sonreír cuando creyó que se trataba de Onur, pero se tensó bastante cuando vio que se trataba de su suegra...

-Doña Feride, ¿cómo está? - le dijo lo más impersonal que pudo, no le gustaba que la mujer la criticara y le hiciera perder el buen humor solo por su constante desaprobación hacia ella.

-Sehrazat… ¿cómo estás?

-Estoy muy bien… ¿cómo está usted?

-Bien… un poco preocupada… ¿puedes reunirte conmigo? Te aseguro que no te robaré mucho tiempo…

-Doña Feride…- intentó buscar alguna excusa ella.

-Te estaré esperando en mi casa… te aseguro que es importante…- dijo la mujer y Sehrazat suspiró de impotencia cuando se dio cuenta de que no tenía más alternativa, después de todo se trataba de la mamá de Onur…

No le tomó demasiado tiempo llegar y cuando estaba por tocar el timbre, recibió una tierna llamada de Onur…

-… solo quería avisarte que llegué y que estoy contando los minutos para volver a verte…

-Mi vida…- le dijo ella con una sonrisa- yo también, pero confío en que todo se terminará rápido y podremos encontrarnos esta noche, te prometo esperarte con una rica cena, y mucha predisposición para el reencuentro…- dijo y lanzó una risita cómplice.

-Mmm eso suena muy prometedor… me encanta… ahora estaré esperando que el tiempo vuele para poder verte…- le dijo y luego de intercambiar besos, cortaron…

Sehrazat inspiró hondo y tocó el timbre, algo reacia a que el tierno momento con Onur quedara en el olvido y fuera reemplazado por la mala voluntad de su suegra…

Se sorprendió cuando ella misma le abrió la puerta con una sonrisa y no pudo evitar sonreír también, algo incómoda…

-Por favor pasa…- le dijo y la siguió hasta adentro.

Se sentaron en el sillón y Feride se quedó mirándola. En otra situación hubiera disfrutado de su incomodidad, pero esta no era la ocasión para hacerlo…

La observó con detenimiento, supo que además de bella era delicada, y que sus ojos transmitían mucho… sintió una pena grande en su corazón, seguramente ella había sufrido mucho al perder a sus padres tan joven…

Suspiró y Sehrazat la miró con incomodidad…

-Doña Feride… es un poco difícil estar aquí, ¿para qué quería verme?

-Querida… sé que no tuvimos una buena relación desde el principio…

-Discúlpeme, pero no fue porque yo no quisiera… siempre he sido muy respetuosa…

-Es cierto…

-Sin embargo, a usted solo le importó mi condición de clase más baja que la suya…

-Lo siento…- dijo y Sehrazat la miró sorprendida, esperaba cualquier respuesta de ella menos esa.

-¿Para qué me hizo venir?

-Porque quería mirarte…

-¿Mirarme? - Sehrazat seguía sin tener pistas sobre lo que esa mujer había planeado.

-Sehrazat...- dijo y tomó sus manos entre las suyas con suavidad, Sehrazat la miró sin comprender y achicó los ojos- estoy arrepentida de todas las veces en que te traté mal, o no supe comprenderte…

-¿Está hablando en serio?

-Así es…

-¿Por qué cambió de opinión?

-Bueno… digamos que me di cuenta del amor que tiene Onur por ti… y quiero que sea feliz… y parece que contigo lo es… - Sehrazat se soltó y la miró con seriedad.

-Doña Feride, no me subestime… algo sucedió, dígame que fue porque sino creeré que esto es algún tipo de plan suyo para separarme de su hijo y honestamente, no tengo intenciones de seguirle el juego…

-Sehrazat… te entiendo, tienes todo el derecho de pensar mal de mí… porque no me he portado bien contigo… pero te aseguro que esta vez mis intenciones son buenas, cuando me equivoco, aunque me duela, pido perdón…

-¿Me está pidiendo perdón?

-Así es… por favor perdóname…

-¿Por qué?

-Porque quiero recuperar mi relación con mi hijo… quiero que volvamos a ser una familia… y tú serás parte de esa familia porque él te eligió…

-Entonces ¿no seguirá insistiendo con que Onur debe estar con Nil por el hijo que supuestamente esperan? - dijo y notó que Feride se tensaba.

-Bueno… me di cuenta de varias cosas estos días…

-Entiendo…- dijo Sehrazat y se puso de pie.

-¿Ya te vas? Pensé que podríamos compartir una taza de té o si no almorzaste…

-Le agradezco… acepto sus disculpas, espero que de ahora en adelante podamos llevarnos bien, sobre todo por su hijo, sé que él lo apreciaría y lo amo con toda mi alma, así que pretendo que esto se arregle…

-Está arreglado…- dijo Feride y se puso de pie y la tomó entre sus brazos.

Sehrazat se sintió algo extraña, pero le permitió abrazarla. Luego Feride acarició su cara y se quedó mirándola…

-Me darás hermosos nietos… estoy segura de eso…

-Espero que sí…- dijo y sonrió tenuemente.

-Sehrazat… ¿qué piensa hacer Onur con el hijo de esa mujer?

-Pues… esperar a que nazca y hacerse un estudio de ADN para corroborar su paternidad, si es así, le dará su apellido…

-Me parece bien… así se sacará las dudas y podrá seguir adelante contigo…

-¿Acaso tiene dudas?

-Todas las dudas…

-¿Desde cuando?

-No importa, querida… me gustaría que vinieran con Onur a cenar mañana… ¿podrás convencerlo?

-Solo si usted me promete que será una cena en paz…

-Lo será… yo también lo quiero…

Sehrazat volvió a la empresa con la sensación de que algo más sucedía, pero se guardó el comentario…

* * *

Llegó a su casa con el tiempo suficiente como para cocinar lo que había planeado y cuando salía de ducharse, escuchó la puerta…

Se puso la bata sobre el cuerpo húmedo aún y cuando giró para salir de la habitación lo vio en el marco de la puerta, sus ojos hambrientos, recorriéndola…

-No creí que fuera tan literal tu expresión de "predispuesta para el reencuentro"- le dijo y ella sonrió y lo abrazó, acercando su cara a la de él, tentándolo con sus labios…

-Bienvenido…- le dijo y suspiró al sentir sus manos desanudando la bata y colándose por su cintura, acariciando su piel.

-¿Falta un rato para la comida?

-Está casi lista…- le dijo y él la empujó hacia la cama y cayó sobre ella.

-Por suerte apagué el horno…- fue el último pensamiento coherente de ella antes de entregarse a él…

Un rato después, él se perdió en sus ojos, acariciando su piel enrojecida por las caricias…

-Estuve con tu madre hoy…- le dijo y él la miró sin comprender.

-¿Con mi madre? ¿qué quería?

-Pedirme disculpas… arreglar las cosas conmigo y contigo…

-Bien… bueno… siempre y cuando no sea alguno de sus planes macabros para demostrarme quien sabe que…

-Nos invitó a cenar… mañana…

-¿Aceptaste?

-¿Qué podía hacer?

-Lo sé… veremos qué quiere…- le dijo y ella se inclinó sobre él y mordisqueó su labio, jugando…

-Mmmm… ¿seguro que la comida no se quemará?

-Segurísima…- dijo ella y rió cuando él le devolvió los mordiscos y le hizo cosquillas…

* * *

**Bueno, esto sigue. Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo. Gracias por leer!**


	31. Chapter 31

**Capítulo 31**

Onur estacionó el auto frente a la casa de su madre y miró de costado a Sehrazat. La vio nerviosa, inquieta y sintió que no era justo hacerla pasar por todo eso. Por supuesto que él quería que la relación con su madre fuera buena, pero eso no significaba que sintiera que debía forzar nada…

-Mi vida… si no estás cómoda, podemos cancelar todo esto… no me gusta verte así…

-Estoy bien, Onur… el problema es que esto me hace acordar a todo lo que tenía que vivir con Ahmet y su familia y no me gusta… es todo…

-Lo se… me avergüenza mucho que mi madre haga todo lo que hace…

-Pero yo acepté venir, démosle una oportunidad a tu madre…- dijo y trató de sonreír.

-Mi vida… te amo… realmente aprecio el esfuerzo que haces…- le dijo y se inclinó para besar sus labios…

Bajaron con un ramo de rosas amarillas y tocaron el timbre. Firdevs les abrió la puerta y los hizo pasar. La mesa estaba lista y Feride salió con una sonrisa a recibirlos…

Onur se sintió algo extraño, no era usual ver a su madre tan sonriente y simpática, y no tenía recuerdo reciente de eso tampoco.

-Muchas gracias, querida…- le dijo a Sehrazat cuando le entregó las flores y besó sus mejillas.

Se sentaron a comer y Feride se esforzó por ser simpática con ellos. Les preguntó sobre sus planes inmediatos y no tocaron el tema del bebé de Nil, ella sabía que era conflictivo, especialmente por la postura que había mantenido desde el principio… y en ese momento, quería disfrutar de la cena con ellos…

* * *

Cuando se sentaban en el sillón dispuestos a un café, tocaron el timbre y Feride sonrió al ver a entrar a Nil, que, con un gesto de arrogancia, les sonrió a Onur y Sehrazat que se miraron con fastidio e incomodidad…

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Nil?- le preguntó Onur.

-Bueno, tu mamá me invitó…- dijo y sonrió.

-Es cierto… yo le pedí que viniera… es necesario que aclaremos ciertos temas…- dijo Feride y Onur la miró con rabia.

Sehrazat se quedó observando todo como en pausa, recordó el comentario de su suegra cuando dijo que tenía dudas y achicó los ojos, tratando de decodificar sus intenciones…

-Mi vida… ¿quieres que nos vayamos? - le dijo al oído Onur cuando vio que Nil se sentaba, en el sillón individual frente al de ellos y los observaba algo divertida ante su incomodidad...

-No… estoy bien, veamos qué quiere…- dijo en el mismo tono y Onur asintió.

Feride le preguntó a Nil como se sentía y le contó anécdotas de su embarazo. Onur apretó los dedos de Sehrazat y casi se quedaron como espectadores de lo que ocurría…

Cuando Firdevs llegó con los cafés, Feride les dirigió la palabra a su hijo y Sehrazat y les sonrió con suavidad…

-Se que esto se ve como algo que no se ajusta a lo que les había prometido…- dijo y miró a Nil que sonrió con orgullo y luego volvió a mirarlos a ellos- pero realmente esta es una situación que amerita una charla y la toma de decisiones…

-Madre… tú ya sabes lo que pienso de todo esto…

-Lo sé… pero igualmente me gustaría contarte algunas cosas…

-Bien…- le dijo algo incómodo- te escucho…- dijo y sintió los dedos de Sehrazat acariciando su mano, y se sintió más confiado...

-El otro día, Nil me llamó y me pidió que la acompañara a un ultrasonido…- le dijo y Onur sacudió la cabeza- me dijo que tú no habías querido ir y entonces quise acompañarla… desafortunadamente llegué tarde… pero Nil me contó que el bebé está muy bien… ¿verdad?

-Es cierto… está muy bien…- dijo Nil con una sonrisa.

-Bien… lo cierto es que ustedes me conocen, soy inquieta y a veces no puedo quedarme tranquila… y me puse a investigar… y surgió el nombre de Ender… Ender Celik…- dijo y miró a Nil, que se puso pálida.

-¿Quién es ese hombre?- preguntó Onur sin comprender.

-Es el hombre con quien tuve una relación fugaz, la que nos hizo separar…- dijo Nil y tragó saliva, Sehrazat miró a su suegra con sorpresa.

-Bueno… todos sabemos quien es él ahora…- dijo y sonrió.

-Doña Feride… mi relación con Ender fue muy fugaz… Onur, nunca te lo había aclarado… pero… ¿a qué viene todo esto?

-Querida Nil… comprenderás que si ese niño es mi nieto, debía hacer mis averiguaciones… y las hice…

-¿Entonces?

-Bueno, tú dices que esa relación fue muy fugaz… pero eso no es lo que él dice…

-¿Habló con él?

-El otro día, sí… ¿no te lo dijo?

-Probablemente…- dijo temblando un poco- probablemente no porque no seguimos en contacto…- intentó.

Sehrazat miró a Onur y ambos siguieron escuchando, queriendo saber hacia donde iba todo eso…

-Nil… creo que es hora de que cuentes la verdad… el otro día cuando me llamaste para el estudio, escuché tu conversación con Ender… y quiero que sepas que aún cuando estoy segura de que ese bebé no es mi nieto, haremos las pruebas si quieres… pero no tendrás un solo centavo mío ni de mi hijo, aunque ese haya sido su plan…- dijo y Onur abrió la boca para hablar y luego se calló, y Feride lo miró.

-Señora…

-Ender me confesó que hace varios meses son una pareja estable… y si te estás preguntando por qué lo hizo… bueno… digamos que todo tiene su precio y que le advertí que dejaría al descubierto ciertos problemas con la policía que aún tiene pendientes… y de pronto se puso muy comunicativo, ¿entiendes?

Sehrazat quiso reír a carcajadas al ver la cara prácticamente desencajada de Nil y aunque quiso ponerse de pie para abrazar a su suegra, se preguntó de cuánto habría sido capaz contra ella…

-De verdad no puedo creer que juegues con algo así, Nil… ¿por dinero? - dijo Onur

-No entiendes nada, Onur, naciste en cuna de oro, nunca tuviste problemas económicos… no lo entenderías, créeme…

-La peor parte es que creíste que podrías engañarme de por vida… ¿quién me crees?

-Alguien de buen corazón, que al conocer al bebé se encariñaría y no haría más preguntas…- dijo y se puso a llorar.

-Por supuesto que Onur es alguien de buen corazón… y sin embargo lo engañaste, lo hiciste sentir miserable y no contenta con eso, le quieres endilgar un hijo que sabes que no es suyo para que se ocupe de él y le de su apellido…- dijo Sehrazat con indignación.

-Y tú estabas allí para recoger los pedazos… qué conveniente…

-Yo me enamoré de él… quizá recuerdes el sentimiento… espero… pero aquí no está en discusión mi amor por Onur, sino tu engaño… viniste a hablar conmigo, a rogarme que te ayude… no tienes límites, Nil… espero de todo corazón que no sigas molestando…

-Hay una mínima posibilidad de que este niño sea tuyo, Onur… espero que la vida no te de la lección de que así sea y te arrepientas de todo esto…

-Nil… la farsa ya terminó…- dijo Feride y levantó un papel- no estabas satisfecha con la incertidumbre y decidiste hacer el ADN, aún poniendo en peligro a tu hijo, para corroborar la paternidad… el niño es de Ender… ya no intentes seguir con esto…

Nil se puso de pie, llorando y la miró con rabia…

-¿De dónde sacó ese análisis?

-Te dije que soy algo inquieta… pero ten algo en claro, no soy tonta y odio que la gente piense que es así…- le dijo con una sonrisa y Nil se fue dando un portazo.

Onur abrazó a Sehrazat y Feride los miró con una sonrisa.

-Lamento el momento que han pasado, pero quería que todo este malentendido se aclarara…

-Gracias…- dijo Sehrazat y extendió su mano, que Feride tomó con cariño.

-Ahora terminemos el café, y empecemos de nuevo esta relación de familia…

Onur sonrió, algo incómodo aún y se acomodó con Sehrazat en el sillón, sin dudas estaba más tranquilo…

Feride los contempló con los ojos entornados, hablando sobre el tema, que era muy difícil de digerir. Ella había contratado un detective para que encontrara los datos necesarios, sin duda hablar con Ender y ofrecerle algo de dinero había ayudado también... Feride solo quería enmendarse y recuperar la relación con su hijo y Sehrazat... esperaba que fuera así... de ahora en adelante...

* * *

**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado. Gracias por seguir leyendo. Sigo pronto! **


	32. Chapter 32

**Capítulo 32**

Onur se reclinó en su sillón del despacho y sonrió. La vida le sonreía últimamente y la realidad era que estaba muy feliz…

Esa mañana había ido a desayunar con su madre, que desde el incidente con Nil estaba mucho más demandante, aunque no en el mal sentido… pero un poco más de lo que a él le hubiese gustado…

Sintió unos golpecitos en su puerta y sonrió al verla entrar a Sehrazat. Encontraba paz cada vez que ella lo miraba y le sonreía y sabía que a ella le pasaba lo mismo…

Se había ido temprano esa mañana, aunque le había dejado el desayuno listo para cuando ella se despertara.

-Hey… pensé que estarías ocupado con alguna llamada… no te vi entrar hoy…- le dijo ella y se quedó frente al escritorio de él.

-Lo siento, me distraje porque entré hablando con unos clientes…

-¿Y esa sonrisa? ¿fue un buen desayuno con tu madre? - le preguntó sonriendo ella también.

-El desayuno fue aceptable… conoces a mi madre… con ella no existe la perfección… y la sonrisa es porque estoy viendo a la mujer más bella de este mundo…

-¿Acaso intenta conquistarme, don Onur?

-¿Acaso crees que tengo posibilidades, señorita Sehrazat?

-Mmmm…- dijo ella y él agradeció estar sentado porque sus piernas se aflojaron al ver la mirada que ella le dirigió- creo que tengo un poco de debilidad por los empresarios, sobre todo si tienen yate…

-Hablando de yate…- dijo con los ojos centelleantes.

-Escucho…- dijo ella alzando las cejas.

-¿Qué tal si nos vamos a navegar esta tarde y pasamos la noche allí?

-¿Por qué? ¿algún motivo especial?

-Solo… ganas de hacer el amor contigo allí… bajo las estrellas…

-¿En la cubierta? - preguntó ella con una sonrisa.

-Exacto… y hoy está templado… ¿qué te parece?

-Acepto…- dijo y se encaminó hacia la puerta.

-Sehrazat…

-Dime…

-¿Viniste a decirme algo?

-No… vine a verte, te echaba de menos…

-¿Cuánto?

-Mucho…

-¿No hay ni un beso para mí?

-Mmmm…- dijo fingiendo que lo pensaba- sabes que no me gustan las demostraciones en el trabajo…

-Pero aquí no hay nadie…- dijo y ella se apoyó en su escritorio y sonrió al ver el desparpajo con que él miraba su escote.

-No… es verdad… espero que guardes todos esos besos para cuando hagamos el amor bajo las estrellas…- le dijo y él abrió la boca y la miró irse, moviendo las caderas más que de costumbre, solo para provocarlo…

Onur intentó concentrarse en todo lo que tenía que hacer, que era bastante y el día se le hizo corto. Cuando pasó a buscarla para ver si quería almorzar, se sorprendió de no verla y se cruzó con Kerem, que le confirmó que habían salido con Bennu a comer juntas…

Se apenó por no haber podido reaccionar antes, pero supo que seguramente Sehrazat estaba contenta de compartir un rato con su amiga…

* * *

Cuando Sehrazat acomodaba sus cosas para irse, se asomó y la acarició con la mirada…

-¿Estás lista? - le preguntó.

-Sí… pero creo que deberíamos pasar por casa para buscar algo de ropa…

-¿Ropa? ¿para qué? Créeme, no la necesitarás…

-Onur…

-Hablo en serio… mañana por la mañana pasaremos por casa, nos ducharemos y nos cambiaremos…

-Pero…

-Tengo una remera que seguramente se verá increíble en ti si quieres usarla…

-¿Y la comida?

-Pasaremos a buscar algo y lo llevaremos allá….

-Bien…- dijo ella y sonrió al verlo tan interesado en concretar ese plan…

Una hora más tarde, comían unas piezas de sushi mientras se alejaban un poco de la costa… y Onur se levantó para controlar el rumbo mientras ella se asomó por la barandilla…

Sehrazat estaba absorta mirando las luces de la ciudad ir alejándose de a poco y sonrió cuando sintió sus manos en su cintura, su nariz en su cuello…

-¿Tuve una buena idea? - le preguntó al oído, su aliento suave haciéndole cosquillas.

-Brillante…- jadeó ella y sintió cuan estimulado estaba él…

-Dime…- dijo y la hizo girar para mirarlo a los ojos, su espalda contra la barandilla- ¿cómo es que te deseo todo el tiempo?

-Pues…- dijo ella y se mordió el labio provocándolo- no sé porqué será…

-¿De verdad no lo sabes?

-No…

-¿Qué hay de ti?

-¿Yo? - preguntó.

-Tú…- dijo él y la besó con pasión… cualquier cosa que hubiera pensado en querer escuchar de ella se desvaneció por el deseo intenso que sentía en ese momento...

Sehrazat suspiró en el beso y lo abrazó apretadamente, respondiéndole con idéntica pasión…

-Espérame…- le dijo mirándola con deseo cuando el beso se interrumpió.

* * *

Desapareció un momento, apagó el motor y volvió con unas mantas… Sehrazat sonrió cuando lo vio acomodar la más gruesa sobre la cubierta, para que les hiciera un suelo más mullido…

La tomó de la mano, besó sus labios y la hizo recostar sobre la manta. Besó todo su cuerpo mientras iba quitándole la ropa de a poco, disfrutando de los sonidos placenteros que ella hacía. No había casi luz, se habían alejado de la costa y solo los iluminaba la luna, su único testigo en ese momento…

Onur la observó extasiado cuando terminó de besar su piel y luego se quitó la ropa y se reunió con ella en un abrazo cargado de deseo…

Sehrazat suspiró cuando lo sintió completándola y se perdió en sus ojos. Ella se dedicó a retribuirle algunas de las caricias recibidas y luego él se enfocó en conseguir el placer de ambos…

La vio cerrar los ojos y estremecerse, sus rasgos y su piel bañados en luna, la brisa moviendo apenas su cabello…

Onur entrecerró los ojos y la sintió desconectarse, una vez que él alcanzó el clímax, y luego se acomodó entre sus brazos y él los tapó a ambos con la manta…

-¿Estás bien? - le preguntó, al verlo callado, cada tanto suspirando.

-Perfecto… me hace muy feliz tenerte así, en mis brazos…

-Pues, hay coincidencia, porque en tus brazos es donde quiero estar…- le dijo ella y sonrió, besando sus labios con suavidad…

-¿Te molestó que me fuera esta mañana?

-Te eché de menos, pero lo entiendo… y tu madre se ha portado bien estos días…

-No hemos hablado mucho de ese tema…

-¿De tu madre?

-De Nil…

-¿Crees que hace falta?

-Solo… solo quería decirte que siento que me salvaste de cometer el peor error de mi vida…

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-Mi madre me hizo ver una realidad… si yo no me hubiese enamorado de ti, probablemente me hubiera sentido responsable por ese niño y quizá me hubiera dejado convencer por Nil de no hacer un ADN… y habría vivido una historia irreal con ella…

-Hubieras sido un excelente padre… y hubieras amado a ese niño como tuyo…

-Pero engañado… si yo tuviese que criar a un hijo tuyo y de alguien más, lo haría con todo mi amor, el problema es el engaño…- dijo y ella sonrió.

-Por suerte eso no sucedió, Nil no pudo seguir con ese engaño…

-Así es… y en gran parte fue gracias a ti…

-Onur….

-Dime, mi vida…

-¿Tú quieres tener hijos conmigo? - dijo y él se perdió en sus ojos.

-Me encantaría…- le dijo y lo besó con ternura, acomodándola entre sus brazos…

* * *

**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado! Nos vemos en el próximo, gracias por seguir leyendo! **


	33. Chapter 33

**Capítulo 33**

Sehrazat abrió los ojos y sonrió. Se liberó del abrazo de Onur que la tenía apretada, se sentó a su lado, estiró la mano, encontró su camisa y se la puso…

Se quedó mirándolo un buen rato, acariciándolo con la mirada. Se imaginó un hijo suyo, con sus ojos, esa mirada que la había enamorado casi desde el primer día…

Sintió que temblaba de solo pensar en las consecuencias de lo que estaba fantaseando que ocurriera…

Ella siempre había pensado que tendría hijos, eventualmente, pero en ese momento se planteaba la posibilidad de que fuera ahora… y aunque era una decisión que cambiaría su vida, ella estaba casi segura de tomarla…

Siguió acariciándolo con la mirada, toda la postura de él era adorable, la cabeza sumergida en la almohada, la respiración fuerte, casi un ronquido… parecía estar soñando y ella se descubrió disfrutando de esa observación silenciosa…

Se preguntó qué habría pasado si Onur hubiese sido el padre del bebé de Nil y supo que se hubiera encariñado con ese niño y que aprendería a quererlo como suyo también… aunque no lo fuera… sólo por ser hijo de Onur…

"Me encantaría", las palabras de Onur resonaron en sus oídos y Sehrazat se mordió el labio con nerviosismo. No debía pensar más, debía dedicarse a disfrutar de ese amor tan intenso, y ahora simple que tenía con él…

Onur abrió los ojos y la miró, ella le sonrió con los ojos húmedos y él estiró los brazos…

-¿Te desvelaste?

-Un poco…- le dijo y se recostó en sus brazos.

-¿Quieres volver? Quizás estás incómoda en esta cama…

-Estoy donde quiero estar… contigo…

-Pero no puedes dormir… ¿o quizá tenías otras intenciones? - le dijo y sonrió.

-Mmm… en realidad me desvelé, pero escucho ofertas…

-Bien… pero quítate mi camisa, ya sabes que te queda mejor que a mí… pero ahora no es necesaria…

-Me la puse porque tenía algo de frío…- dijo mientras él la ayudaba a quitársela.

-Bueno, no dejaré que sigas teniendo frío, lo prometo…

-Onur…- dijo y se mordió el labio y él entrecerró los ojos, tenía que controlarse porque evidentemente ella quería decirle algo….

-Dime… te escucho…

-Cuando te pregunté…

-Sehrazat… estás temblando…

-Estoy bien…

-¿De verdad? - le dijo y se posicionó sobre ella, cubriéndola con su cuerpo y con sus ojos perdidos en los de ella.

-Sí… simplemente me quedé pensando en la responsabilidad que significa tener un hijo y en que no sé qué me pasa, pero me dieron ganas de tenerlo contigo…

-Mi vida…- le dijo y besó sus labios con ternura.

-Es la verdad… por eso te lo pregunté… quiero saber si en esto, también estamos en la misma página…

-Lo estamos… yo soy muy feliz así contigo… si me dijeras que quieres esperar, lo disfrutaría, pero si mañana me dijeras que quieres tener un hijo ya, o que estás embarazada, sería el hombre más feliz del mundo… yo ya te elegí… y aunque no podemos estar seguros de lo que pueda suceder el día de mañana, yo siento que quiero todo contigo…

-Pues…- le dijo ella con una sonrisa- yo también…

-Bien… muy bien… misma página… y ahora dime… ¿quieres dormir o tal vez podríamos hacer algo de práctica?

-Mmmm me encantaría practicar, pero no podremos levantarnos mañana y tienes una reunión importante… encima deberíamos pasar por casa a ducharnos…

-Bien… tú te lo pierdes…- le dijo él con una sonrisa y cuando vio que ella ponía los ojos en blanco sonrió y besó su cuello con suavidad.

-A dormir…- le dijo y él la apretó entre sus brazos.

* * *

Al día siguiente se levantaron y se dieron una ducha rápida y algo intensa. Onur estaba en modo creativo y ella se lo permitió, por supuesto…

Llegaron a la empresa justo para la reunión y Sehrazat se dedicó a completar un trabajo pendiente…

Luego salieron a almorzar y Onur le contó de su reunión. Sehrazat le dio su opinión sobre el negocio que él intentaba hacer y él se sorprendió…

-Dime… ¿todo lo haces bien? - le preguntó y ella alzó las cejas.

-Lo intento… ¿por qué no?

-Lo logras… estoy con la mujer perfecta…

-Mmm… cualquiera diría que quieres conquistarme…

-Por si no te diste cuenta ya lo hice…- le dijo él con una sonrisa.

-Creo que quien no se dio cuenta eres tú… yo te conquisté a ti…

-Es cierto… y dime… en dos días es tu cumpleaños… ¿qué te gustaría que recibir de regalo?

-No lo sé… cualquier cosa que elijas para mí estará bien… mientras estés conmigo…

-Bien… sólo quería saber si había algo…

Onur se quedó pensando y sonrió, una idea se le cruzó por la cabeza, pero no dijo nada…

* * *

Esa noche, doña Feride los invitó a cenar y aunque no tenían demasiadas ganas porque estaban cansados, decidieron ir…

-Sehrazat querida… tienes carita de cansada…

-Es que anoche no descansé bien…

-Pasamos la noche en el yate…- agregó Onur- y hoy nos levantamos temprano… tenía una reunión programada…

-No sé como pueden estar cómodos allí…- dijo la mujer sacudiendo la cabeza- bueno… el romance… la aventura… entiendo…- dijo y sonrió.

-Así es madre…

-Díganme chicos… ¿piensan casarse?

-Madre…

-Doña Feride… la verdad es que no… no lo tenemos planeado…

-Bueno, entonces hagámoslo… podríamos tener una linda fiesta…

-Es que… la idea es no casarnos…- dijo Sehrazat algo incómoda.

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque no nos hace falta, madre…

-Pero tendrán hijos…- dijo y Onur miró a Sehrazat.

-Por supuesto… eso queremos, cuando tenga que ser…- afirmó Sehrazat.

-¿Y no pensaron que es mejor estar casados, desde el punto de vista legal?

-Madre… no tenemos pensado casarnos… acéptalo… no quiero discutir…

-No, no… yo tampoco…- dijo y trató de sonreír…

Luego de la cena, las cosas volvieron a amenizarse y después de tomar el café, Sehrazat y Onur se excusaron y se fueron a su casa…

* * *

Onur la notó callada y cuando se reunieron en la habitación, ella había salido del baño y él la esperaba en la cama, se quedó mirándola y ella alzó las cejas…

-¿Pasó algo? - le preguntó.

-Nada… bueno, no has dicho nada de lo que mi madre dijo durante la cena…

-No hay nada que decir…

-¿Tú quieres casarte?

-No… ya lo sabes… pero igualmente, no es que no quiera, es que no es importante…

-Bien… pero ¿ni siquiera cuando tengamos un hijo?

-¿Qué piensas tú, Onur? - le dijo ella algo molesta, sentía que él quería que todas las decisiones las tomara ella y no estaba bien.

-Pienso que, como habíamos dicho, no hace falta, pero como ahora hablamos de tener un hijo… creí que podrías pensar distinto…

-Las cosas cambian… - dijo y puso los ojos en blanco.

-No para mí, sabes que yo no le negaría nada a mi hijo, y tampoco a ti… pero quería hablarlo contigo, porque es importante tener las cosas en claro… ¿entiendes?

-Entiendo y sigo pensando lo mismo… y se perfectamente que tú no nos dejarías en la calle y que tu dinero también sería suyo… de nuestro hijo…- le dijo ella.

-Ven…- Onur estiró su mano y tomó la de ella- no estés enojada…

-No lo estoy… me altera un poco que nos tomemos esto como algo tan grave… sobre todo porque tu madre está en medio… se que no tuvo intención de molestar… pero…

-Mi madre es entrometida y no dejará de serlo… pero considero que está bien que lo hayamos charlado… ahora… vamos a dormir… ¿o te has desvelado otra vez? - le dijo hundiendo la nariz en su cuello.

-Mmmm… no estoy desvelada, pero podría quedarme despierta un rato más…

Onur sonrió y besó sus labios. Ella se acomodó sobre él y lo miró seduciéndolo…

-¿Y bien? - le dijo, al ver que él solo la miraba y sonreía enternecido.

-Te amo…

-Muéstrame cuánto…- le dijo y se inclinó, capturando sus labios en un beso húmedo y provocativo…

Se entregaron uno al otro con pasión durante un buen rato y luego se quedaron dormidos casi al instante… rendidos…

* * *

**Bueno, esto sigue! Gracias por seguir leyendo! Nos vemos en el próximo! **


	34. Chapter 34

**Capítulo 34**

Onur abrió los ojos y sonrió. Miró la hora y se dio cuenta de que tenía el tiempo justo para todo lo que había planeado ese día…

La miró, dormida a su lado, ajena a todo y se enterneció. Deslizó sus dedos por su brazo y ella reaccionó, suspirando. Le pasaba que cada vez que se despertaba y la miraba, no podía creer que esa historia de amor, que al principio parecía solo de amistad, de compañerismo, se hubiera concretado… y tenerla a su lado lo hacía infinitamente feliz…

Sus dedos fueron reemplazados por sus labios y Onur se perdió en la suavidad de su piel. La acomodó boca arriba y se posicionó sobre ella y continuó besándola…

Sehrazat abrió los ojos y sonrió al verlo, compenetrado en su tarea de besarla, en ese momento en su abdomen y levantando su camisolín para ascender hasta su pecho…

Onur supo que se había despertado y le sonrió desde donde estaba, su mirada cómplice y ella sintió que temblaba de deseo…

Él continuó besándola y Sehrazat volvió a cerrar los ojos para disfrutar mejor… más concentrada...

Lo dejó hacer un buen rato, deleitada y cuando finalmente él los despojó a ambos de su ropa, se reunió con ella y la besó con ansiedad…

Hicieron el amor intensamente y mientras se recuperaban del clímax, Onur se perdió en sus ojos y sonrió…

-Feliz cumpleaños, mi vida…

-Gracias…- ella le sonrió con dulzura- hermosa forma de comenzar el día…- le dijo con una sonrisa cómplice.

-¿Qué tal una ducha y luego el desayuno?

-¿Te portarás bien?- le preguntó alzando ambas cejas, ya sabiendo la respuesta, más allá de lo que él le dijera.

-No… pero creo que esa es la idea, ¿verdad?

Sehrazat lanzó una carcajada feliz y él la miró levantarse y la acarició con la mirada mientras se dirigía al baño a preparar todo…

-Onur ¿vienes?- escuchó decir él y se levantó.

Se reunieron bajo el agua tibia y Onur volvió a besarla. Pasaron un buen rato acariciándose allí y finalmente ella lavó su cabello y terminaron de asearse antes de salir…

* * *

Sehrazat se asomó en la cocina un rato después y lo vio preparando el desayuno. Sonrió y lo acarició con la mirada…

-Creí que volveríamos a la cama…- le dijo ella y él sonrió.

-¿Quieres pasarte el día en la cama? ¿qué hago con mis planes?

-No lo sé…- dijo ella batiendo sus pestañas- no se cuales son esos planes…

-Ya verás…- le dijo y le dio un trozo de fruta en la boca, que ella disfrutó comiendo.

-Compartieron el desayuno y Onur consultó la hora varias veces…

-¿Pasó algo?

-No, no… nada…- dijo y sonrió.

En ese momento sonó el timbre y él ocultó un suspiro de alivio…

-¿Quién podrá ser? - preguntó ella.

-No lo sé… - dijo él alzando sus hombros.

Sehrazat se acercó a la puerta y al abrir, también abrió su boca y se la tapó con emoción. Se agachó tomó en sus brazos a un hermoso cachorro que, con un enorme moño rojo, la esperaba algo inquieto en el umbral…

Lo levantó en sus brazos y el perro lamió su cara al instante. Onur sonrió enternecido al verlo y cuando ella giró, él pudo ver su emoción y sorpresa…

-Feliz cumpleaños…- le dijo por segunda vez ese día y ella se acercó, todavía sorprendida y besando al pequeño con cariño.

Onur los observó y acarició la cabeza del perro y se quedó disfrutando de la interacción…

-Es hermoso Onur… ¿cómo sabías?

-Te observo… siempre supe que los perros te gustaban…

-Pero este… si no me equivoco crecerá un montón…- dijo mirándolo con ternura mientras el perro buscaba su mano para llamar su atención.

-Lo que nos lleva a…- dijo y buscó en el moño y le mostró una llave pegada.

-¿Qué es esto, Onur? - le preguntó frunciendo el entrecejo.

-Bueno… la excusa perfecta… tendremos un perro grande… necesitaremos una casa más grande…- le dijo y Sehrazat abrió los ojos.

-¿Conseguiste la casa que queríamos? - le preguntó sorprendida.

-Así es…- le dijo y sonrió con orgullo, hacía tiempo que venía insistiendo en comprarla porque sabía que ella se había enamorado, pero además de una cuestión económica, había de por medio un tema judicial, que por supuesto él ya había arreglado.

-¿Pero cómo? Creí que había problemas…

-Nunca subestimes el poder del amor… me moría de ganas de hacerte este regalo… pero la verdad es que no estaba seguro de conseguirlo… y seguí intentando…

-Mi vida…- le dijo y cuando dejó al cachorro en el suelo, lo tomó a él entre sus brazos y lo besó con una mezcla de emoción y pasión.

El beso se tornó más intenso y cuando él la empujó hacia el sillón, el perro comenzó a saltar para llamar su atención y comenzaron a reírse…

-Este pequeño se va a disputar tu cariño conmigo…- le dijo entre risas.

Se quedaron charlando un rato, ella por momentos pendiente de su nuevo compañero y él lo disfrutó también.

-¿Entonces? ¿vamos a mudarnos? - le dijo ella alzando las cejas, todavía algo sorprendida por la noticia.

-Cuando tú quieras… no creo que sea este fin de semana porque hoy es sábado y quizá deberíamos haber comenzado a prepararnos, pero tú decides cuando y nos vamos…

-No puedo creerlo…- dijo y lo abrazó con ternura.

* * *

Luego de almorzar decidieron salir a dar una vuelta para llevar al perro y comprarle comida y todo lo necesario para tenerlo en su casa…

El empleado de la veterinaria les preguntó el nombre, ambos se miraron y se alzaron de hombros…

-No lo hemos decidido aún…- dijeron y el chico sonrió.

Cuando salieron, habiendo tenido que dejar el nombre de Onur para registrarlo, Sehrazat comenzó a reírse…

-¿Qué pasa?

-Es raro… que el perro se llame Onur…

-El perro no se llama Onur… quedó registrado mi nombre porque era peor elegir el tuyo…

-Pobrecito…- dijo riendo ella.

-¿Entonces?

-No lo se… creo que lo seguiremos llamando "perro" por un tiempo…

-Personalmente, prefiero los hombres de dioses y personajes mitológicos… Hades, Ares, Perseo…- dijo y Sehrazat lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

-Pues yo no… y como este pequeño… pequeño por ahora, es mi regalo…

-Ah bueno… escucho tu lista de posibilidades…

-Prefiero nombres de superhéroes… Batman, Superman, Flash, Arrow…

-¿De verdad le pondrás Superman a un perro?

-No…- dijo achicando los ojos- pero Arrow es lindo…

-¿Arrow?

-Es más lindo que Perseo…

-Arrow entonces…- dijo sin mucho convencimiento.

-Hagamos algo… elige uno tú y yo elegiré otro… él decidirá cuál será su nombre…

-Ok…

* * *

Llegaron a su casa y Sehrazat preparó dos platos con comida y buscó dos papeles, en uno escribió Arrow y en el otro Hades, el seleccionado por Onur.

Onur se puso en medio de ambos platos y debajo de cada uno colocó un papel…

Sehrazat sostuvo al cachorro y solo lo soltó cuando todo estuvo listo…

Ambos sonrieron cuando se acercó a uno de los platos, pero luego se puso a comer del otro…

Onur levantó el papel y Sehrazat se inclinó a leer…

-Arrow…- dijo algo vencido y Sehrazat sonrió con ternura.

Cuando cayó la noche, decidieron quedarse, en lugar de cenar afuera y se pidieron comida en un restaurante bastante lujoso…

Brindaron y luego de comer, le hicieron lugar a Arrow para que durmiera en su almohadón, al lado de la cama de ellos…

Onur comenzó a besarla con suavidad y a los pocos minutos estaban uno en brazos del otro…

-Fue un cumpleaños diferente…- le dijo acariciando su cara ella, cuando, luego del clímax, se quedaron charlando en voz baja, uno en brazos del otro.

-¿Te gustó?

-El mejor de todos…- le dijo y besó sus labios, miró hacia abajo y suspiró cuando vio que Arrow dormía plácidamente…

* * *

**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado. Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo! Gracias por seguir leyendo! **


	35. Chapter 35

**Capítulo 35**

Unos meses después, Arrow ya se había adaptado a ellos y ya se quedaba solo un par de horas sin problema. Tanto Onur como Sehrazat intentaban no pasar tanto tiempo fuera de su casa, desde que se habían mudado, unas semanas atrás, pero últimamente, ella estaba ocupada con un proyecto y discutía bastante con él, que a pesar de decir que la apoyaba, le reclamaba la cantidad de tiempo que se ausentaba para trabajar…

Los últimos días habían sido complicados, más todavía, y como el proyecto había sido presentado, ella había resuelto pasar más tiempo haciendo todo lo que no había podido hacer en la empresa por estar enfocada en ese trabajo…

Y esa mañana se habían ido a trabajar algo molestos, aunque habían intentado calmarse un poco y enfocarse en lo que estaban dejando pasar por quedarse solo con lo negativo…

* * *

Onur cortó la comunicación y sonrió con alegría. Se sentía orgulloso de ella. La amaba más que nunca y se sentía algo culpable por haberla presionado bastante esos últimos días… pero ahora todo era felicidad, porque todo ese esfuerzo que ella y en última instancia, también él, habían hecho, ahora daba sus frutos y la llevaba a un punto en su carrera en el que su talento era reconocido… finalmente…

Le pidió a su secretaria que la hiciera llamar y cuando, a los pocos minutos, ella golpeó la puerta y entró, lo notó serio, y creyó que estaba de mal humor…

-Onur…- le dijo sin ánimos de discutir, estaba bastante cansada.

-¿Cómo estás?

-Bien… me dijo Nurayat que querías verme…

-Así es…- dijo él serio.

-¿Quieres discutir? Porque yo no tengo ninguna intención de hacerlo.

-Para nada… siéntate…- le dijo y ella le hizo caso y se sentó frente a él.

-Te escucho…- dijo imitando su seriedad…

Onur sintió que sus rasgos se suavizaban. Realmente quería darle una sorpresa y se olvidó de la situación en la que se encontraban, algo distanciados por toda la presión que él había hecho para que ella no se la pasara trabajando todo el tiempo…

-Sehrazat… te amo… con el alma… estos días fueron raros, porque discutimos demasiado… y no me gustó para nada… yo creí que al convivir las cosas serían aún mejores que cuando cada uno tenía su casa…

-¿Me llamaste a tu oficina para decirme que quieres separarte? - Sehrazat no lo podía creer.

-No… no… para nada… te decía que estos días estuvimos lejanos, cada uno en lo suyo y que entendí que no supe comprenderte y por eso te pido disculpas…- dijo y ella sonrió por primera vez desde que había entrado.

-Entonces me llamaste para pedirme disculpas…

-Para eso y para decirte que estoy muy orgulloso de ti… y que debí apoyarte un poco más…

-Onur…

-Acaban de llamarme de la Fundación Khalid Muna… ganaste el premio de este año… por la excelencia en tu proyecto…- dijo y vio como la cara de ella se transfiguraba de emoción.

-¿Hablas en serio? - dijo con los ojos nublados por las lágrimas.

-No podría bromear con algo así…- le dijo él- se lo que significa para ti…

-No puedo creerlo…

-¿No puedes? Eres excelente, Sehrazat… luchaste muchísimo por este reconocimiento… y estoy muy orgulloso…

Sehrazat se levantó y se arrojó en sus brazos. Onur suspiró al sentirla tan cerca, otra vez y la apretó un momento contra su pecho…

-Lo siento, mi vida… lo siento…

-Onur… déjame disfrutar… es cierto, peleamos mucho estos días y en un punto te entiendo, me alegra que tú me entiendas a mí… y… estoy tan feliz…- dijo y lo besó con alegría y se olvidaron del mundo por un momento, ella sentada sobre sus rodillas, él acariciándola, recordando como era esa increíble sensación que se les había pasado por alto esos días…

Ella se apartó un poco de él y le sonrió…

-Autocontrol en la empresa… podríamos seguir en casa…

-Tenemos la ceremonia esta noche… pero le pediré a Firdevs que se quede con Arrow y así podremos volver tarde sin preocuparnos…

-Mmmm… creo que necesitaré un vestido…

-Casi no puedo esperar a vértelo puesto…- le dijo él alzando las cejas.

* * *

Esa noche, cuando Onur llegó a buscarla, ella salió a su encuentro y lo dejó con la boca abierta. El vestido no era demasiado llamativo, la llamativa era ella, y sobre todo, a pesar de que era largo y bien pegado al cuerpo, la vista de su espalda lo había dejado a él sin aliento…

Luego de girar con una sonrisa para mostrárselo, él la tomó de la mano y se inclinó a besar sus labios…

-Creo que no iremos a ninguna ceremonia, te raptaré y te llevaré lejos, y no te dejaré libre durante días… solos tú y yo…- le dijo y ella lanzó una carcajada.

Si no fuera porque este premio es muy importante para mí, te seguiría hasta el fin del mundo…- le dijo y él le habló al oído.

-Hablo en serio… y para raptarte no debes estar de acuerdo…

-Onur…

-Lo se… vámonos ya, así podré presumir de tenerte a mi lado…- dijo mirándola otra vez- siempre creí que el color negro era sobrio… pero cambié de idea…- la tomó de la mano y salieron.

La ceremonia fue corta y Sehrazat la disfrutó muchísimo porque varios de sus colegas estuvieron allí para felicitarla y reconocerle su logro…

Onur la acarició con su mirada cuando se acercó a recibir el premio y lo miró directamente a los ojos, al agradecerle y dedicárselo.

Luego de los saludos de todos los presentes y una breve entrevista con un medio gráfico, subieron al auto y él le propuso aprovechar e ir a cenar a un lindo restaurante para festejar…

-Iré contigo… pero no tengo hambre…- le dijo y él arrugó el entrecejo.

-Sehrazat… estos días no te alimentaste como corresponde… pensé que era cansancio, quizá porque estabas molesta conmigo… pero ahora debes comer algo, así que iremos a cenar y comerás como corresponde…

-Estoy cansada, Onur… de verdad no tengo hambre, pero estoy segura de que mañana, en el desayuno, mi apetito estará de regreso…

-Pero…

-Estuve un poco nerviosa… todo esto del premio me movilizó bastante… en un punto había perdido las esperanzas y cuando hoy me avisaste, es como que todo ocurrió muy de golpe…

Ella insistió en acompañarlo y fueron a comer. Onur se pidió el plato de pescado favorito de ella y le dio un par de bocados para probar.

Sehrazat los aceptó sin ganas y tomó una copa de vino. Cuando se levantaron para salir, sintió que sus piernas se le debilitaban y cuando les trajeron el auto, tomó de la mano a Onur y él la miró sin comprender…

-Estás pálida…- le dijo y ella asintió, sintiendo que todo le daba vueltas.

-Creo que…- dijo y de repente no pudo sostenerse en pie y por suerte, Onur pudo sostenerla cuando perdió el conocimiento y cayó en sus brazos…

-Sehrazat…- le dijo y trató de reanimarla.

La llevó al auto y ella recuperó la conciencia luego de un rato, y se perdió en sus ojos, como si no comprendiera qué había sucedido…

-¿Estás bien?- le preguntó él con preocupación.

-Estoy bien, no te preocupes…-le dijo e inspiró hondo.

-¿Vamos al médico?

-No, no… estoy bien, Onur…- le dijo y decidieron volver a casa…

Onur se quedó medio preocupado, pero asumió que, entre los nervios, las emociones y lo poco que se había alimentado Sehrazat esos días, quizá era normal ese bajón de tensión…

Volvieron a la casa y se fueron directamente a dormir, Onur atento a todo y la tomó entre sus brazos para velar su sueño, la notó más tranquila y aunque se durmió en seguida, supo que se sentía mejor…

* * *

**Bueno, espero que les siga gustando. No quedan muchos capítulos de esta historia pero estoy muy feliz de haberla escrito. Nos vemos en el próximo! Gracias por seguir leyendo! **


	36. Chapter 36

**Capítulo 36**

Onur se asomó a la oficina de Sehrazat y la observó ocupada, absorbida por un plano que tenía en la pantalla del ordenador.

Ella de alguna manera presintió su presencia y guardó su trabajo, se desperezó y se giró para mirarlo con una sonrisa…

-¿Nos vamos?

-¿Cómo te sientes?

-Estoy bien… un poco cansada… es todo…- dijo y se levantó de la silla con pesadez, hubiese querido recostarse allí, porque esa silla era muy cómoda y dormir una siesta, aunque solo fueran unos minutos, pero como se iban a casa, allí tendría tiempo de descansar.

-Bueno, anoche nos entretuvimos hasta tarde…- le dijo con una sonrisa y ella le sonrió como respuesta.

-Así es… y me encantó…- le dijo y tomó su abrigo.

Volvieron a casa y él la observó bostezar y desperezarse un par de veces….

-Escucha… ¿por qué no tomas uno de esos baños reparadores y mientras me voy a comprar un par de cosas que hacen falta?

-¿No necesitas que te acompañe?

-Para nada… relájate… todavía no te has repuesto de todo el trajín de los últimos días…

-Estoy bien, Onur…- le dijo con una sonrisa y él se apresuró para prepararle el baño.

* * *

Una hora más tarde, cuando Onur volvió, se acercó tentativamente al baño, al no escuchar ningún ruido y la vio dormida, con la cabeza apoyada en el borde de la bañera. Su aspecto era sereno, y había casi una sonrisa dibujada en sus labios…

Onur entrecerró los ojos y la observó un rato, pensó en si era el momento adecuado para decirle lo que quería decirle y dejó el paquete que había comprado en el armario debajo de la pileta del lavatorio…

Se acercó más, sentándose en la bañera a su lado y ella abrió los ojos y le sonrió…

-Buenas tardes…- le dijo él con una sonrisa.

-Mmm… me quedé dormida…- le dijo y frotó sus ojos luego de secarse las manos.

-¿Pudiste descansar? - le preguntó él, besando su frente.

-Un poco… pero confieso que seguiría durmiendo… fueron demasiadas noches en vela, demasiado estrés…

-Pero tuvo su recompensa…

-Claro que sí…- dijo ella con una amplia sonrisa.

-Escucha… mi vida… me preguntaba si… quizá habría alguna posibilidad de…- dijo y alzó las cejas, no sabía cuál era el ánimo de ella ante esa posibilidad y no quiso arriesgarse a molestarla.

-¿De que esté embarazada? - le dijo y arrugó la nariz.

-Bueno… no es que sea imposible…

-No estoy embarazada, Onur…- le dijo y bostezó.

-Bueno, si tú lo dices…

-Estoy segura… porque se que cuando lo esté, me daré cuenta…

-Bien… te creo…- le dijo y sonrió.

Onur la dejó salir del baño y luego se duchó él. Cuando salió cenaron y Sehrazat lo notó ausente durante toda la cena. No era que no le prestara atención, pero ella notaba que no se concentraba en lo que estaban hablando….

-Supongo que de todas formas estará listo para el jueves…

-Bien…

-¿Bien? Onur… me dijiste que lo querías a más tardar para el martes…

-Lo siento… no escuché bien… sería mejor para el martes, pero si no puedes…

-Lo se… bueno, lo intentaré…

-Pero si no te sientes bien…

-Estoy bien…- dijo y él se perdió en sus ojos…

* * *

Cuando se fueron a acostar, se quedaron viendo las noticias y él no pudo concentrarse tampoco, estaba demasiado pendiente de ella y se descubrió elucubrando un plan para conseguir que ella se hiciera un test, aunque no lo supiera…

Cuando iba llegando la hora de dormir, Sehrazat fue al baño y él se levantó tras ella y golpeó su puerta…

-Onur… acabo de entrar… ¿acaso no puedes esperar?

-Es que… no aguanto, mi vida, perdóname…- le dijo y ella se apuró a salir.

-¿Tiras la cadena por mí? - le dijo algo molesta cuando lo dejó entrar.

-Yo me encargo…- le dijo con una sonrisa y se encerró en el baño.

-Preparó todo para hacer el test y finalmente, cuando tuvo que dejarlo un rato para que la tira reactiva tuviera su efecto, salió del baño y le sonrió.

-¿Estás bien? - le preguntó algo incómoda con su ímpetu.

-Perfecto…- dijo él y sonrió.

-Bien…- dijo y cuando se disponía a acostarse y él a su lado, se levantó y él la miró sin comprender- olvidé cepillarme los dientes con todo el apuro…- dijo y cuando él la tomó del brazo, lo miró sin comprender.

-Espera…

-Onur… dime ya qué pasa porque estoy comenzando a asustarme…

No… no pasaría nada si por hoy no te los cepillas…

-¿Por qué no lo haría?

-Porque estás cansada…

-Pero quiero hacerlo…

-Es que… acabo de ir al baño y… me avergüenza que…

-Onur…- dijo y sacudió la cabeza antes de entrar al baño.

Onur cerró los ojos con resignación y se quedó escuchando… no oyó el ruido del agua corriendo y prestó atención…

Sehrazat salió un minuto después con la boca abierta…

-Onur… - le dijo arrugando sus labios, levantando la tira reactiva en su mano.

-Mi vida…- intentó él, que estaba más preocupado por la reacción de ella que por el resultado.

-¿Qué es esto? ¿Me hiciste un test de embarazo sin decirme?

-Es que… quería sacarme la duda… desde tu desmayo del otro día que la idea me ronda la cabeza y no quería traerte otra preocupación, es todo…- le dijo sintiéndose culpable por la forma en que ella había reaccionado.

-No puedo creerlo…- le dijo y le acercó la tira en donde podían verse claramente las dos líneas rosadas.

-Sehrazat… mi vida…- le dijo y sintió lágrimas en sus ojos.

-Siento que no es posible… que no puede ser…- le dijo sin poder evitar llorar tampoco.

-Estamos…- dijo y la apretó entre sus brazos- estamos esperando un hijo…- le dijo al oído.

-Onur…- dijo llorando- Onur…

Lloraron juntos por un buen rato y luego él se recostó y la sostuvo entre sus brazos, sus manos se desplazaron hacia el vientre de ella y la acariciaron, directamente sobre su piel.

-Me siento una tonta…- le dijo cuando pudo volver a hablar.

-¿Por qué, mi vida?

-Porque creí que cuando esto sucediera yo lo sabría… y no tuve ninguna pista…

-Sin embargo, a mí todo me cerraba… el desmayo, tu falta de apetito, tu cansancio…

-¿Desde cuándo sabes tanto sobre embarazos? - le preguntó con una sonrisa ella, luego de secarse las lágrimas.

-Bueno, leí un poco sobre el tema, quería estar preparado…- le dijo y se inclinó a besar la piel a la altura del ombligo.

-Me parece bien…- le dijo ella

-Dime, ¿estás contenta? tú querías esto, ¿verdad?

-Más que nada en el mundo…- le dijo y besó sus labios cuando él volvió a mirarla.

-Yo también… -dijo él y se entretuvo besándola un poco más.

-Creo que sería bueno que nos durmiéramos… mañana tenemos que levantarnos temprano…

-No dejaré que estés madrugando… tienes que cuidarte…

-Onur… por favor… no estoy enferma… no empieces…

-No, por supuesto… me refiero a los primeros tiempos, puede que no te sientas tan bien y me gustaría que te cuides…

-Lo haré…- dijo ella con una sonrisa y él los tapó a ambos con las sábanas.

-Me alegra… yo también colaboraré para cuidarte…- le dijo al oído y ella sonrió.

-Lo sé… te amo…- le dijo y cerró los ojos.

-Yo también, los amo a ambos…- dijo Onur y cerró los ojos con placidez, tratando de no ponerse nervioso con todo lo que vendría…

* * *

**Bueno, parece que se viene el retoño... veremos como sigue, pronto! Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo! **


	37. Chapter 37

**Quiero comentarles que este será el penúltimo capítulo de esta historia. Se que a muchos les dará algo de tristeza, pero la verdad es que considero que ya conté lo que quería contar y pretendo darle un lindo final, para que todos lo disfrutemos, y me incluyo... espero que les guste! **

**Capítulo 37**

Un año y siete meses más tarde…

Onur sonrió con dulzura cuando vio a su hijo Kaan dando sus primeros pasitos en dirección hacia él y aplaudió suavemente, para no asustarlo. El niño venía intentándolo hacía varios días, pero no se había animado a soltarse…

-Muy bien hijo…- le dijo cuando el niño se arrojó a sus brazos con una sonrisa al llegar…

-¿Lo hizo? - preguntó Sehrazat, que llegaba caminando y masajeando su abultado vientre.

-Lo hizo, mami… Kaancito aprendió a caminar…- le dijo y juntó sus manitos para mostrarle a su mamá que también aplaudía.

-Uy… me lo perdí…- se lamentó ella y se inclinó para besar su cabecita.

-Si quieres lo repetimos…- dijo y ella sacudió la cabeza.

-No hace falta…

-Kaan… cuéntale a tu hermanita que aprendiste a caminar…- le dijo y el niño se recostó sobre el vientre de Sehrazat, acariciándolo con suavidad.

-No me recuerdes que es una niña… no quería saberlo, Onur…- dijo y arrugó los labios con impotencia.

-Ya lo hicimos con Kaan, y a pesar de que la sorpresa fue increíble, no pudimos prepararnos como corresponde…

-Onur…- dijo con fastidio.

-El próximo no lo sabremos…- le dijo guiñándole el ojo con una sonrisa seductora y ella bufó…

-Mientras no venga tan pronto como ella…- dijo tocándose el vientre y sonriendo.

-Eres irresistible, mi vida…- le dijo él y alzó las cejas.

-Y tú no puedes mantenerte quieto ni un minuto…- le dijo recordando la insistencia de Onur cuando ella todavía se recuperaba del parto de Kaan, a pesar de que ella se sentía desastrosamente mal en relación a su figura…

-¿Está mal que te desee?

-¿Después de todo este tiempo? - le dijo ella.

-¿Tengo que entender que ya no me deseas más?

-Sabes que no es así… sabes que me puedes cuando empiezas a acariciarme… pero de verdad, Onur… no estoy segura de querer más hijos… creo que con dos es suficiente… así que… mejor nos cuidamos como corresponde luego de que nazca Gözde…

-¿Gözde has dicho? ¿Elegiste el nombre?

-¿No te gusta?

-Me encanta… significa "la favorita"

-Lo se… entonces estás de acuerdo…

-Lo estoy, como cuando elegiste el de Kaan…- dijo y se inclinó para besar sus labios.

* * *

Kaan se quedó dormido un rato más tarde y ellos aprovecharon a acomodar algunas cosas que habían comprado para la niña que vendría…

-¿Tienes que ir a la empresa mañana?

-Así es… Bennu me pidió que fuera… está muy molesta y con náuseas…

-Pobre… por suerte tú no estuviste nunca así…

-Bueno, un poco al principio de este embarazo… pero Bennu lo ha pasado mal…

-La próxima vez deberían ponerse de acuerdo para embarazarse…

-Claro, sí… porque a ti y a Kerem les importa mucho…- dijo y puso los ojos en blanco.

-No me ataques, que yo sepa tú no estuviste en contra de pasar un momento increíble… cuando hacíamos el amor…

-Es cierto…- dijo y lo miró con dulzura.

* * *

Gözde nació sin problemas unos meses después y Sehrazat tuvo que dejar un buen tiempo el trabajo para dedicarse a ella, la realidad era que no daba abasto con todas sus obligaciones y tener dos niños pequeños no ayudaba en nada…

Onur decidió sorprenderla con un viaje a París para festejar los cinco años de su unión, un par de años más tarde, y era que ellos habían elegido como fecha la de su primer beso oficial y entonces, con mucho pesar, dejaron a los niños en manos de doña Feride y Firdevs, que los cuidaron más que si fueran ellos mismos…

La relación de Sehrazat con su suegra mejoró muchísimo, no era que no existiesen las diferencias, pero doña Feride la respetaba y ella se lo había ganado, a fuerza de hacer feliz a su hijo y traer a sus tan deseados nietos al mundo…

Onur entrelazó sus dedos con los de Sehrazat mientras caminaban por las calles de Paris, sintiéndose extraños por no estar rodeados de pañales, biberones y perfume de bebé…

-Me siento tan afortunado de haber insistido en nuestra historia de amor…- le dijo luego de que se tomaran una selfie frente a la torre Eiffel.

-Es cierto… es lo mejor que pudiste haber hecho…

-¿Qué hay de lo mejor que hiciste tú?

-¿Qué fue? ¿Darme cuenta de que no tenía futuro con Ahmet?- dijo riendo.

-Ser mi mejor amiga… mi confidente, la mujer en quien más confiaba y confío…

-Mmmm… entiendo… y fue un placer… nunca tuve dudas de que quería estar en tu vida… al principio como amiga… y luego bueno… caí en tus redes de seducción…

-Lo dices como si hubiera sido una decisión mía que estemos juntos…

-Insististe… y eso fue lo mejor…- dijo y lo abrazó con ternura.

Volvieron al hotel y se confundieron en un abrazo cargado de ternura y acomodaron sus cosas…

Sehrazat habló con Firdevs, y con Kaan, que ya decía unas cuantas palabras y entonces sintió como Onur la tomaba de la cintura y hundía su nariz en su cuello, buscando aspirar su aroma, como tantas veces…

Sintió una agradable sensación de bienestar y luego esa sensación fue cambiando y transformándose en deseo cuando él continuó con las caricias y éstas se hicieron más intensas y evidentes…

-Dime que tomaremos los recaudos…- dijo ella en voz baja, demasiado estimulada para no pudiendo olvidarse de lo que había ocurrido la última vez que se habían dejado llevar.

-Estás tomando los tuyos, creo que con eso basta…

-Pero…

-Si tiene que ser será, mi vida… tendría mil hijos contigo…

-Lo se… pero quien pone el cuerpo soy yo…

-Ya lo hablamos… si no quieres tener más hijos…

-Hey… no te enojes…- le dijo y lo empujó hacia la cama- no dije que no quería más hijos… solo que no los quiero todos seguidos… ¿estamos en paz?- agregó sobre sus labios y él entrecerró los ojos, intentaba hacerse el ofendido pero ella seguía teniendo ese efecto increíble en él…

* * *

El recuerdo de ese viaje a Paris fue inolvidable, por suerte para ellos, que en ese momento no estaban con deseos de agrandar su familia, no tuvieron consecuencias, pero tres años más tarde, recibieron a Mert y allí si tomaron la decisión de "cerrar la fábrica".

-Después de todo sí tuvimos tres hijos, tal como Sehrazat y Zazerillar… - le dijo Onur, un día en que el los niños se habían quedado dormidos y él, como acostumbraban últimamente, la tomaba en sus brazos y compartía con ella citas de su libro favorito.

-No ibas a detenerte hasta lograrlo, ¿verdad? - le dijo con una sonrisa cómplice.

-Así es…- dijo y besó la punta de su nariz con ternura.

-Dime, mi vida… ¿te arrepientes de algo en estos años de amor? - le preguntó ella, perdida en sus ojos.

-Tengo todo lo que necesito entre estas cuatro paredes… y tú eres el comienzo de todo, toda la felicidad es por ti…- le dijo y ella asintió- ¿acaso tú te arrepientes de algo?

-No, no podría… soy demasiado feliz…- le dijo y sonrió acomodándose en sus brazos…

* * *

**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado! Nos falta un solo capítulo, así que pronto lo podrán disfrutar! Gracias por seguir esta historia! **


	38. ültimo capítulo

**Bueno, bienvenidos al último capítulo de esta historia. Flor, amiga... pensamos que iba a durar dos o tres capítulos y se convirtió en una tremenda historia! Gracias por la idea que disparó mi imaginación y por todos tus consejos! Me alegra haberla escrito y que estés satisfecha con el resultado! Ahora sí, espero que les guste! **

**Último Capítulo**

Unos años después, Sehrazat estaba al frente de la empresa la mayor parte del tiempo, mientras Onur se dedicaba solo a los negocios, él prefería que las decisiones fundamentales relacionadas con Binyapi las tomara ella, que comprendía perfectamente el negocio y era parte interesada también.

Del lado de Kerem, Bennu también participaba activamente, cuando tenía tiempo, porque había tenido a sus tres hijos bastante seguidos y usualmente estaba más atareada…

-Bennu… de verdad no te preocupes… a la reunión puedo ir yo… cuida a mi sobrina… que se mejore… - dijo luego de cortar y se mordió el labio, sabía de qué se trataba todo eso, porque Mert había sufrido algunos problemas pulmonares de más chico y ella debía ausentarse bastante del trabajo en ese tiempo…

Sehrazat levantó la vista del proyecto que revisaba cuando la puerta se abrió y vio entrar a sus hijos sonrientes…

-¿Qué están haciendo ustedes aquí?

-Vinimos a visitarte…- dijo Gözde con una sonrisa

-¿A visitarme? ¿y la escuela?

-Papá nos dejó faltar…- dijo Mert y se ganó un codazo de su hermana.

-Mañana es una fecha importante…- agregó la niña.

-¿Lo es? - dijo ella y alzó las cejas.

-Bueno, es su aniversario… 15 años juntos…- dijo Gözde.

-Y… ¿cualquier excusa es buena para no ir a la escuela, Kaan? - le preguntó y Kaan bajó la cabeza.

-Tenemos todo hecho… nuestras tareas están al día…

-Bien… yo tengo una reunión más tarde… ¿cuál es el plan?

-El plan es que vayamos a comer y te compres un lindo vestido… porque estamos preparando una sorpresa para ti…- le dijo Kaan y los otros dos asintieron.

-Papá pasará a buscarnos en un rato para ir a almorzar…- dijo Gözde.

-¿Y los dejó aquí solos?

-Suna nos recibió… y…- empezó a decir Mert.

-Te callas enano…- le dijo Kaan y Sehrazat le dedicó una mirada asesina.

-Kaan…- le dijo en advertencia.

-Lo siento… es que papá nos pidió que no digamos nada…- insistió el más grande.

Sehrazat apretó los labios para no reírse a carcajadas. Sabían que Mert era quien no podía mantener su boca cerrada, a pesar de su corta edad. Gözde era más parecida a Onur, rebelde en algunos aspectos, pero más reservada. Y Kaan, su hijo mayor había heredado muchas cosas de ella…

Onur llegó media hora después y ella observó el intercambio silencioso de miradas. No podía imaginarse otra cosa que alguna fiesta sorpresa, pero de todos modos estaba contenta de que todos se hubiesen aliado para sorprenderla…

* * *

Gözde la acompañó a comprarse un lindo vestido mientras Onur y los niños jugaban en el local de videojuegos y la niña la sorprendió con su buen gusto al elegir el diseño y el color rojo oscuro…

-Me encanta como te queda mamá… papá se va a enamorar de ti otra vez...

-¿Tú dices que ya no está enamorado? - le dijo Sehrazat arrugando sus labios.

-Eres la mamá más linda de todas… papá sigue enamorado de ti… ahora más que antes…- le dijo y ella besó su frente y acarició su largo cabello negro, si bien Gözde era parecida en carácter a su marido, era físicamente más parecida a ella.

Luego de terminada la hora del almuerzo que se transformó en una salida familiar de más de dos horas, Sehrazat volvió a la empresa y suplantó a Bennu en la reunión, eso les dio tiempo a todos de organizar la sorpresa más distendidos…

Esa noche, cuando llegó a casa, Arrow salió a recibirla ladrando alegremente y ella se lavó las manos rápidamente porque estaban sentados conversando, esperándola para cenar…

Le contó brevemente a Onur sobre la reunión y los niños la pusieron al tanto de lo que había quedado pendiente de sus cursos de idioma y sus deportes…

-¿Faltar a sus actividades de mañana?

Sí, mamá… es un día especial…- dijo Kaan.

-Mi vida… no te enojes, pero yo los autoricé… solo esta semana…

-Pero el entrenador los quería preparar para los partidos…

-Hablaremos por él, solo se pierden la práctica de mañana sábado, que dura solo una hora…

-Está bien… pero estoy comenzando a asustarme… esto de la sorpresa me da escalofríos…

-No los tengas…- dijo Onur y cuando besó su mano, Gözde y Kaan miraron a Mert para que no dijera nada.

* * *

Mandaron a los niños a dormir y Onur decidió esperar hasta la medianoche, más allá de la sorpresa, quería pasar un tiempo a solas con su mujer. Los encuentros seguían siendo intensos, pero eran un poco más espaciados ahora…

La vio cepillándose el cabello frente al espejo y se acercó por detrás y besó su hombro con suavidad.

-Mmmm… parece que estás en modo romántico…

-Mi vida… siempre lo estoy… pero no todas las veces lo podemos dejar fluir…

-Es cierto…- dijo ella y dejó de lado el cepillo para girar y perderse entre sus brazos.

-¿Puedes creer que cumplamos 15 años juntos?

-Para nada… parece que fue ayer, que me convertí en tu paño de lágrimas cuando Nil te engañó…

-Y yo me convertí en el tuyo cuando dejaste a Ahmet…

-Lo dejé por ti…- dijo y besó sus labios.

-Lo hiciste… creí que no lo harías… - le dijo devolviéndole los besos.

Onur la fue empujando hacia la cama y cayeron entre besos, sus cuerpos entrelazados y ellos felices de dejarse llevar por sus deseos…

Hicieron el amor tomándose su tiempo y cuando se acurrucaron uno en brazos del otro, escucharon la alarma musical del móvil de Onur porque ya eran las doce…

Onur buscó en su mesa de noche y sacó un estuche que le entregó…

-Mi vida… me hace cada día más feliz que estés a mi lado en esta vida… es imposible pensar en lo que sería de mí sin ti…

-Me pasa lo mismo…- le dijo ella y cuando abrió el estuche lo miró sin comprender.

-Sehrazat… creo que llegó el momento de que usemos alianzas… hace 15 años que estamos juntos… esto… no se… quizás es una tontería, pero…

-No, no…- dijo ella y sintió lágrimas en sus ojos y sonrió- hace meses que vengo pensando en esto… me parece justo que las usemos…- dijo y tomó una.

-Creo que esa es la mía, tiene tu nombre…-dijo él y ella la observó detenidamente y sonrió- pero escucha… las comenzaremos a usar mañana, así compartimos esto con nuestros hijos, ¿te parece?

-Me encanta…- dijo y besó sus labios con ternura…

* * *

Durmieron abrazados toda la noche y cuando Sehrazat se despertó, agradeció haberse despertado en mitad de la noche para vestirse porque no bien abrió los ojos, sus hijos se arrojaron a la cama con un ramo de flores y Sehrazat los abrazó y besó a todos y le sonrió a Onur que le traía un desayuno para que todos compartieran con ella…

Se quedaron charlando, un rato y quien más se quedó a su lado fue Kaan, que era bastante reservado, pero le contó que estaba enamorado de una de sus compañeras de la escuela…

-¿Se lo dirás? - le preguntó ella algo celosa de verlo enamorado, apenas tenía 14 años.

-Papá me dijo que lo haga… cuando sea el momento… pero ella es mi amiga… yo no se si sentirá lo mismo que yo…

-Bueno, Kaan… tú conoces la historia de tu papá y mía, ¿verdad?

-Eso fue lo mismo que me dijo papá…- le dijo y Sehrazat levantó la mano y acarició su cara.

-Bueno, hazlo cuando te sientas seguro, nosotros te apoyaremos…- le dijo y Kaan la abrazó con ternura.

Gözde la ayudó a prepararse cuando promediaba la tarde, ella no estaba segura de si sería una salida o alguna reunión en su casa, pero no le importaba, estaba muy feliz…

Al anochecer, comenzó a escuchar sonidos algo sospechosos en la planta de abajo y Gözde se alzó de hombros, era imposible ocultar que se trataba de una fiesta en casa…

Sus hijos pasaron a buscarla a las 9 de la noche y ella bajó con uno de cada brazo… esperándola en la sala, había una buena cantidad de gente, los empleados más antiguos de la empresa, los familiares de ambos y los amigos, incluso Bennu y Kerem con sus hijos…

Sehrazat le sonrió a Onur cuando, parado al lado de su hija, sonriente, estiró su mano y tomó la de ella y la abrazó con ternura…

Todos se acercaron a saludarla y Bennu le pidió disculpas…

-Lo lamento, amiga… me pidieron que te mantenga distraída ayer y lo hice… siento haberte mentido… pero fue por una buena causa…- le dijo con culpa Bennu y Sehrazat sonrió y sacudió la cabeza.

-Gracias por estar ahí siempre… todos estos años… eres la mejor amiga que he tenido…- le dijo.

Onur le hizo señas a Bennu de que se acercara y Sehrazat lo miró sin comprender. Se hizo un silencio y todas las miradas se enfocaron en Onur…

-Mi vida… en honor a todos estos años de amistad, le he pedido a Bennu que sea nuestro ministro… porque luego de 15 años juntos, no alcanza con que te regale nuestras alianzas… estamos de acuerdo con que los papeles no son necesarios, pero quiero que, delante de toda esta gente, tan cercana a nosotros, y sobre todo, de nuestros hijos, nosotros reafirmemos que nuestro amor sigue intacto, o, mejor dicho, más fuerte que nunca… ¿qué te parece?- dijo y se perdió en los ojos de ella, que de pronto se llenaron de lágrimas.

Sehrazat sonrió con mucha emoción, miró a sus hijos, uno por uno. Kaan asintió en silencio, respetuoso, Gözde la miró incentivándola a que aceptara, con una sonrisa hermosa en sus labios y Mert, Mert no pudo evitarlo y habló…

-Dile que sí, mamá…- le dijo y todos rieron.

-Sí… por supuesto…- le dijo a Onur y sonrió- nuestro amor está más fuerte que nunca…- agregó y él la apretó entre sus brazos mientras todos aplaudían…

Bennu dijo algunas palabras bastante sentidas, recordó algunas anécdotas que los hicieron reír a todos y finalmente dramatizó una especie de casamiento occidental en el que le preguntó a cada uno si quería casarse con el otro…

-Sí, acepto… te acepto para toda la vida…- le dijo ella y él colocó su anillo.

-Y cuando la vida aquí se termine, también te acepto… por toda la eternidad…- le dijo y ella le puso el suyo…

Onur se inclinó para besar sus labios y todos gritaron y aplaudieron contentos…

La fiesta duró hasta altas horas de la noche, y la primera en irse fue doña Feride, que no se sentía tan bien últimamente, pero había querido estar en el "casamiento" de su hijo y su nuera.

Los años siguieron pasando, y el amor entre Sehrazat y Onur siguió creciendo… algunas crisis hubo, como ocurre con todas las parejas, pero luego de muchos, muchos años, además de acompañarse como pareja, no perdieron esa relación que los había unido al principio… Sehrazat y Onur fueron compañeros, amantes, amigos… y así fue toda su vida…

** FIN**

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo y la historia en general. Por supuesto que habrá otras y las que no están finalizadas continuarán! Gracias por el apoyo de siempre! **


End file.
